Un ángel caído, mi ángel caído
by Emmett McCartys angel
Summary: Emmett un playboy que no sabe que hacer con su vida... se conoceran de una manera inusual,deven ayudarse mutuamente para retomar el camino de sus vidas...¿quien es ella? ¿que hace aquí? preguntas que pueden tener respuestas solo con el tiempo.
1. Chapter 1

**Diclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de la gran Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo soy dueña de la historia.**

* * *

**Un ángel caído, mi ángel caído**

**Chapter one**

**Emmett:**

Soy Emmett Cullen, millonario, exitoso, guapo y con una prestigiosa familia, en resumen; Todo un playboy. Las mujeres desfilan en mi cama, cada noche una diferente, esa es mi regla. Mi familia no lo aprueba, a pesar de que antes mi hermano, seguía mis pasos, hasta que llegó Bella su novia, y lo arruinó todo lo que yo había logrado en años de transmitirle mis conocimientos. Ahora él solo era Edward, el amargado y sabelotodo Edward.

-sr, Cullen, hay alguien esperando- se escuchó la voz de mi asistente Karen en el intercomunicador de mi enorme oficina.

-¿Estamos hablando de una mujer?-pregunté, Karen sabía perfectamente como era mi forma de ser, y aunque tampoco lo aprobara, prefería callar, siempre he pensado que mi familia debería seguir sus pasos.

-sí, de una mujer joven y muy guapa.- me siguió el juego, eso era raro, generalmente siempre ignoraba la pregunta, después de todo ella era una mujer intachable. Karen era mucho más que una simple asistente para mí, yo la quería como si fuese parte de mi familia, después de todo había trabajado para esta compañía desde antes de que yo naciera.

-entonces, ¿qué esperas? hazla pasar- dije emocionado, ninguna mujer se resiste a mí.

-Hola hermanito.-_Bien esa no me la esperaba_.- oh, ¿esperabas a alguien más?-pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa y fingida tristeza.

-muy graciosa Alice.-No me gustaban las bromas de ese tipo, esta definitivamente no era la mejor manera de iniciar mi día.

-No es mi culpa que seas un caliente Emmett- me recriminó, _aquí vamos otra vez._

-como sea Alice, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- No me emocionaba para nada tener que escuchar su sermón de hermana preocupada y tampoco me hacia la menor idea de lo que el pequeño duende podría estar haciendo por aquí, tan temprano.

-¿Qué no te alegras de verme?- dijo colocando dramáticamente una mano en su corazón, simulando que estaba herida.

- la verdad, no mucho.-y era cierto, me había emocionado al escuchar que vendría una chica guapa, y termine enterándome que solo era mi hermana con otra de sus bromitas.

-¡ay!, que denso… Vale, vine a ver a papá y se me ocurrió pasar por tu oficina, porque moría de ganas de verte esa carita hermosa que tú tienes.

Mi padre y yo, administramos la compañía de la familia, él es el gran jefe, yo el gerente. Aunque claro, pronto seré yo quien quede a cargo de toda la compañía, ya que el amargado de mi hermano menor, es un jodido medico. Lo que no agrado mucho a mis padres, punto para Emmett. Pero volviendo al tema de Alice, No me convencía...

-ahora, en serio… ¿Qué te trae por acá?- hablé serio, a ver si así me respondía la verdad de su visita.

-estoy acá, porque mamá me mandó.

Esme, mi mamá, era una persona sumamente dulce y encantador. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba con ella. Puesto a que es es la más dolida con mi conducta "cruel y desalmada" con las mujeres

Alice continuó…

- quiere que vayas a cenar hoy en casa, con el resto de la familia.- vaya no me lo esperaba, hacía mucho tiempo que no iba a casa de mis padres. Ellos habían dejado de invitarme hace meses, ya que cuando lo hacían yo nunca aceptaba.

No dije nada…

-Edward y Bella, nos quieren dar un anuncio importante. - tampoco me lo esperaba.- y es tu obligación ir. Si no es así… ya me encargare yo de hacerte sufrir.

En eso alguien tocó mi puerta, sin siquiera darme tiempo de responder, Jasper, mi mejor amigo, apareció por la puerta.

-oh… ¿Qué tal Alice?- la pequeña se sonrojó.

-b-bien Jaz…Jasper- hablo tímida y tartamudeando, lo cual era raro, solo hacia eso cuando estaba cerca de Jasper.- No faltes Emmett- amenazó y dicho esto salió disparada por la puerta.

-Amigo, ¡qué bueno verte!- él también trabajaba en la compañía Cullen.

-espero no haber interrumpido nada importante.-dijo avergonzado. En el momento en que yo le servía un trago.

-Jasper, estamos hablando de Alice… En absoluto nada importante.-dije señalándole la silla frente a mi escritorio que había sido anteriormente ocupada por mi hermana menor.

-Emm, no deberías de hablar así de Alice, me parece una muchacha realmente encantadora- habló con su acento sureño muy marcado.

-sí, tienes razón. Hablando de eso…Deja ya de deslumbrar a mi hermana- Jasper se avergonzó y agacho la cabeza.

-yo no he hecho nada-se defendió. –mm… Bueno yo vengo a pedirte que firmes esto, para aprobar el proyecto.

-Está bien… pero antes, ¿Cómo ha ido tu vida? Hace mucho que no hablamos como buenos amigos.

-bien… o no tan bien…- dijo recordando alguna cosa.

-no entiendo ¿bien o no?

-las cosas con Maria van mal.- Maria era su novia, y es realmente una mujer insoportable. Aún no entiendo cómo es que sigue saliendo con ella.

-¿Por qué mal?-seguí, pero el celular de Jasper tocó, y por como reaccionó adivine enseguida quien era la persona que estaba llamando. Se levantó y salió de mi oficina, dándome una mirada de disculpa. Supongo que tendríamos que seguir conversando en otra ocasión…

Telefonee a mi madre. Total la inspiración de trabajar se me había ido con la visita de mi hermana.

-¿diga?- se escuchó la voz de Esme, por el otro lado de la línea.

-digo – De pequeño siempre contestaba así.

- ¡Emmett, cariño que bueno que llamaste!- habló emocionada.

-sí, tenía un rato libre y me pregunte ¿Por qué no llamar a mamá? Y bueno aquí estoy.

-¿Alice ya te dijo acerca de la cena de hoy?-Disparó aun mas emocionada.

-si me lo dijo.- fue lo único que atine a decir.

-vas a venir ¿no?- su voz se había apagado un poco

-yo… bueno… no lo se má… es que…- no me apetecía mucho ir, pero no me quedaba de otra, Alice me había amenazado y era mejor no arriesgarme.

-Emmett ¿sí o no? – se escuchaba triste.

- Vale si, allí estaré. –dije no muy convencido.

-oh hijo, ¡que feliz estoy de que vengas! Tengo muchísimas ganas de verte- la alegría de mi mamá había vuelto como por arte de magia en cuanto pronuncie la palabras que confirmaban mi asistencia a la cena. – ¡te esperamos a las siete!

Nos despedimos, y finalice la llamada… supongo que hoy no habría noche de acción para mí. O probablemente sí, si no me quedaba hasta muy tarde seguro que habría tiempo de pasar a un bar o algo…

…

La cena en casa de mis padres fue tranquila, Bella y Edward anunciaron que se irían a vivir juntos, a un departamento en el centro de la ciudad, que quedaba bastante cerca del mío.

Llegué a mi apartamento de soltero, vale habían muchas habitaciones, pero aún así era un apartamento, decorado y amoblado para que un soltero como yo lo habitase.

Eran las 1 de la madrugada, no tenia sueño, pero tampoco tenía ánimos de bares o mujeres, solo quería relajarme en mi hogar. Encendí la televisión y me dispuse a ver una película en pay-per view.

Llevaba casi una hora de la película, cuando comencé a sentir sueño, pero no me iba a dormir y perdérmela…

-vaya que cara que traes - me sobresalte, al escuchar una voz que claramente no era la mía, una voz dulce, seductora, y sobretodo encantadora.

Pero era imposible, tal vez había sido la televisión, pero se escuchaba tan cerca… El sueño y las cinco cervezas que había bebido me estaban jugando una mala pasada. Aquí no había nadie más que yo. Era absolutamente imposible que alguien hubiese conseguido entrar mientras yo estaba en mi estado de semiconciencia, no había escuchado la puerta abrirse y yo vivía en el último piso de un edificio residencial, lo que descartaba por completo las ventanas.

-¿no te parecen absurdas este tipo de películas?- y ahí estaba otra vez la voz, pero mucho más cerca. A mi lado en el sofá, una muchacha absurdamente hermosa, la más hermosa que hubiese visto jamás, de rubios cabellos y facciones perfectas, me miraba con curiosidad, con unos enormes y preciosos azules, un azul tan profundo como el mar. Era un sueño, tenía que ser un sueño era la única explicación para tanta perfección, pero era tan real, se veía tan real, se escuchaba tan real.

- oye, si hago una pregunta me gustaría que me contestaran- me miraba a los ojos, yo estaba inmóvil, ya sea por el miedo, la sorpresa, o su absurda belleza.

-mm…yo.-vaya otra cosa rara, no recordaba haber estado tan confundido durante un sueño.-creo que me voy a dormir.-no iba a estar hablando como un idiota con mi cabeza, ni siquiera sé por qué dije eso ultimo.

-ay, pero que descortés.-se quejó y comenzó a caminar hacia la parte de la cocina, dejándome solo en mi sofá, confundido, muy confundido.

Creo que reconsideraría el volver a aceptar cenar con mi familia, creo que por culpa de ellos ahora me estaba volviendo loco, teniendo sueños terroríficamente reales. Después de llegar a esa conclusión me fui a mi habitación, no sin antes ver a la rubia que me sonreía con suficiencia.

-que sueñes con los angelitos. -preferí seguir ignorando, era lo más sano.

…

Desperté, la cabeza me estallaba, me dispuse a ir a la cocina por una pastilla que me ayudara con la jaqueca, cuando recordé mi loco y real sueño de ayer, yo no conocía ni recordaba haber visto a esa chica, si así hubiese sido probablemente la recordaría.

Después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto del sueño, decidí que lo mejor para mi salud mental, seria olvidarlo.

-No fue un sueño.- y ahí estaba ella, sentada en mi sofá, mirándome divertida.

Yo solo la miré, ahora si tenía miedo…

-no te lo quise decir anoche porque… porque te veías sumamente divertido.-se carcajeo, su risa era tan hermosa como ella, como un coro de ángeles.

Eso era, ella era un ángel.

-¿Qué eres?- pregunte por fin.

-oye, de nuevo… ¿no te enseñaron modales?, la pregunta correcta seria ¿Quién eres?- me corrigió entre divertida y enojada.

-¿Quién eres? Y ¿Por qué estás aquí?- era hermosa pero su presencia me incomodaba muchísimo.

-ay, Emmett, una pregunta a la vez por favor, me mareas- me dijo, dramáticamente. ¿Cómo diablos sabia mi nombre?

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-agregue una tercera pregunta a su lista.

-podrías dejar de hacer eso-dijo molesta ¿los ángeles se enojan?

-Soy Rosalie, puedes decirme Rose –me dijo, al principio extendiendo su mano para luego hacerla retroceder y nada más darme una sonrisa tan perfecta como ella.

-bien Rosalie, ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?-pregunte con la poca paciencia que me estaba quedando.

-mm… No te lo voy a decir, lo tienes que averiguar tu solito, ya lo sabrás más adelante. Y tampoco te voy a decir cómo es que me sé tu nombre- me quede perplejo. ¿A qué se refería con más adelante? ¿Cuánto tiempo ella estaría aquí?

-¿más adelante dices? Ósea que… ¿No te irás… cuando despierte?-me asustaba su respuesta lo único que mi cabeza y lo poco que me quedaba de cordura pedían era que esto fuera un sueño un loco y (para mi mala suerte) hermoso sueño.

-Ya para con eso Emmett, ¡Esto no es un sueño! Y realmente me está hartando tu falta de educación.- y desapareció. Tal vez si era un sueño después de todo.

…

Estaba en mi oficina, revisando mis papeles, cuando la vi nuevamente.

-Hola, siento haber desaparecido así como así, es solo que me sentía frustrada al no convencerte de que esto realmente no es un sueño.- por alguna razón, esta vez le creí. Probablemente me estaba volviendo loco, pero lo hice.

- Supongo que dices la verdad, pero entiende que para mí esto es demasiado raro.-le explique, acercándome unos pasos a ella, su belleza no había dejado de cautivarme en ningún momento.

-mm… te entiendo, esto también es raro para mí.-me sonrió de nuevo, y yo me perdí en sus ojos, pestañee dos veces y repase sus palabras, no se supone que los ángeles lo saben todo, ¿Por qué ella tendría que sentirse confundida también? ¿Y si era un ángel caído del cielo?

-¿eres un ángel? ¿Un ángel caído?-mi pregunta pareció tomarla por sorpresa, me observó varios segundos, siempre a los ojos, provocando que yo sintiera descargas eléctricas por mi cuerpo. Dudo varios segundos hasta que separo sus labios como si quisiese hablar.

Al fin sabría lo que ella era realmente… Iba a responder a mi pregunta…

* * *

**REEDITADA**

¿Que les pareció mi nueva historia? Para ser sincera a mi me encantó… yo se que suena super mal, pero estoy orgullosa de haber pasado porfin la historia a las letras, la tenia hace muchísimo tiempo en mi cabeza.

Muchas gracias a** ReneesmePaladonaiBlackLautner **mi mejor amiga aquí en Brasil, que me ayudo con mi historia diciéndome lo que ella creía mejor **: Muito obrigada Ana, eu adoro voce e quando vce precisar da minha ajuda é só pedir que eu vou tar lá para voce…**

El capitulo es corto porque si no lo cortaba allí no terminaría nunca… Espero poder subir el segundo pronto…

**espero poder subir hoy el **último capítulo** de la primera temporada de please open your eyes…

Dejen Reviews, ustedes saben lo importante que son para mi, alegran mi dia. Recuerden que **no es necesario tener cuenta para dejarme un review**. Aunque sea un : Hola yo sigo tu historia.

**Las adora: RosalieHaledeCullen**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Un ángel caído, mi ángel caído**

**Chapter two**

**Emmett:**

_-¿eres un ángel? ¿Un ángel caído?-mi pregunta pareció tomarla por sorpresa, me observó varios segundos, siempre a los ojos, provocando que yo sintiera descargas eléctricas por mi cuerpo. Dudo varios segundos hasta que separo sus labios como si quisiese hablar._

_Al fin sabría lo que ella era realmente… Iba a responder a mi pregunta…_

-¡Emmy!-Chillaron, en lo que la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, dejándome ver a una Lauren, muy enfadada.

Gracias a la inoportuna entrada de Lauren, otra de mis tantas conquistas, Rosalie se había ido. Desapareció sin decirme nada. Dejándome otra vez con la duda.

-¿Qué quieres?-dije nada cortés. No tenía ganas de hablarle, ella había logrado que mi ángel se marchara.

Mi último pensamiento me sorprendió. Yo no quería que ella se marchara, no quería dejar de verla, aún sabiendo que ella no era real, ¿significaba que me estaba volviendo loco?

-te quiero a ti, solo para mi- mujeres celosas, detestaba tener que lidiar con eso, Cómo es que no entienden que yo no las quiero para una relación seria, solo una noche o dos.

-Lauren, me da lo mismo… Tu no me interesas.-le dije hablando lento, como si de un niño se tratase. No era la primera vez que tenia que decirle eso a Lauren.

-¿Cómo que no te intereso? ¿por qué Emmy?-preguntó llorando.

-primero que nada no me digas Emmy ya te he dicho que no me gusta.- Lauren me llamaba así, ya que no posee muchas neuronas necesitaba encontrar un nombre fácil de memorizar.-Yo estaba bebido, tu también, si yo hubiese estado consiente de mis actos jamás hubiese pasado nada- en parte era verdad, si yo no hubiese tenido un par de copas de más, probablemente lo habría pensado dos veces antes de hacerlo, después de todo, siempre he sabido que Lauren es una llorona.

-pero…-comenzó pero yo la corté, estaba demasiado enojado con ella como para seguir hablándole en un tono normal, yo no tenía mucha paciencia, y ella la había agotado muchas veces.

-pero nada ahora ándate tengo cosas importantes que hacer.-dicho esto prácticamente la empuje hacia la puerta y la cerré en su cara, con llave, asegurándome de que no volviera a entrar.

-¿no te da vergüenza como tratas a las mujeres?-me reprochó ella, Rosalie estaba sentada en mi escritorio, observándome fijamente, sus ojos estaban tristes.

- Oh, por favor, lo dices por esa…- no termine, pues las palabras que pensaba utilizar no eran dignas de ser escuchadas por un ángel como ella.

-por esa…¿? ¿Por esa qué Emmett?- Preguntó enojada, seguro ya sabía adonde llegaban mis palabras.

-por esa muchacha.- terminé, fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, ella no me creyó pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

-bien, como sea.-se levantó de mi escritorio y caminó por mi oficina, mirándome a los ojos.

-oye, ¿no vas a contestar mi pregunta?-dije recordando, donde nos habíamos quedado antes de la interrupción de la desquiciada de Lauren.

-no sé de qué me estás hablando, dijo ahora sentándose en mi silla de cuero.- ahora soy yo la que hará las preguntas aquí.-dijo mirándome con una sonrisa preciosa.

-pe-yo quería saber lo que ella era, necesitaba saberlo. Pero supongo que es mejor que esperar, ella me lo dirá en su momento, o eso creo…

- ¿pero qué?.- preguntó ella

-pero, nada, anda dispara.-me avergoncé de haber dicho lo último, ella solo rió, con su risa de ángel, no sé lo que ella tenía que me hacía sentirme como un idiota cada vez que la veía.

-bueno… ¿ella era tu novia?-preguntó, con una mirada extraña y un tono de tristeza en su voz.

-no, yo no tengo novias- y era verdad, en parte.

-oh, entonces… ¿Cómo?... bueno, no importa dejémoslo así.-dijo confundida.-bien, supongo que querrás trabajar, te dejo solo.-dicho esto se fue, dejándome otra vez lleno de dudas y preguntas.

El tiempo pasó, lento, era como si yo esperase que Rosalie apareciera de repente en mi oficina, preguntándome o regañándome por algo, pero no.

Estaba en mi apartamento, haciendo nada, cuando el teléfono sonó.

-¿Qué tal amigo?-se escuchó la voz de Ben, por el teléfono.

- yo bien, ¿a qué debo tu llamada buen hombre?

-llamaba para…- fue interrumpido por las voces de Jasper y Garrett, que le decían que me pusiera en alta voz.-LLAMABAMOS, plural- decía Garrett, o más bien gritaba.

-vale, vale, chicos lo vamos a marear.-Jasper la voz de la razón, era quien tenia el mando del celular de Ben.

-¿entonces por qué LLAMAN?-pregunté entre divertido y cansado, era verdad me estaban mareando.

-¡para salir!- Garrett gritó por la línea.

-hoy es viernes, es extraño encontrarte en casa Emm…-Jasper, me conocía bien, yo salía todos los viernes a bares, y boates, lugares donde se encuentran la mejor cerveza y la mejor compañía.

-¿Qué dices bienes o no?-ese era Ben.

-déjenle pensar, si está en casa hoy debe ser por algo-escuche que les decía Jazz a mis otros amigos, escuche también un "IDOLO" por parte de Garrett y un "ASI SE HACE" de parte de Ben, creían que estaba con una chica-¿estás solo?

-si estoy solo.-dije riendo, al escuchar los "Buu" de Garrett y Ben.

-¿te ocurre algo amigo? estas extraño.- Jasper sonaba preocupado.- has estado extraño todo el día.- no había notado eso, me sentía igual que siempre.

-no, nada.

- ¿Entonces vas a venir?

- Sí, claro que voy ¿Qué harían ustedes tres sin mí allá? Después de todo, soy yo quien lleva la suerte.

Me duche y estuve listo en veinte minutos, llegué a "Ice Cube" el bar en el que nos juntaríamos y allí estaban mis amigos, esperándome en una de las mesas VIP. Caminaba hacia ellos cuando sentí, una brisa a mi lado.

-Son guapos.-la escuche decir, no sé porqué pero me enojo el hecho de que algún hombre pudiera ver a mi Rose de la forma en que miraban a las otras mujeres.

-lástima que no pueden verme.- siguió…

-¿Por qué no pueden verte?-pregunte confundido

- no, lo sé, eres el único que puede hacerlo- Me dijo, con tristeza. Sus palabras me alegraron mucho, hicieron que mis celos se calmaran inmediatamente. _¿Celos?_

- vaya, ¿y por qué yo si puedo verte?- me moría por saber esa respuesta, que había hecho yo para tener la presencia de un ángel en mi vida.

-sabes, creo que es mejor que dejemos esta conversación para despues.-yo la mire enojado, siempre hacia algo para evadir mis preguntas.- es que todos te están mirando.- No me había dado cuenta de aquello, ella tenía razón toda la gente alrededor me miraban como si estuviera loco, _genial._

Ella seguía a mi lado, le di una mirada de enojo, lo había hecho a propósito, se estaba riendo, se estaba riendo de mí.

-Emmett, estabas hablando solo- dijo Jasper ahogando una risita.

-sí, creo que tanto trabajo, me está haciendo mal.-dije intentando justificar la escena que había hecho hacia unos minutos.

Mis amigos rieron un rato a mi costa, yo solo miraba enojado a Rosalie que se había sentado frente a mí, en un asiento que mis amigos habían dejado libre.

Estábamos en un duelo de miradas cuando escuche una voz, llamarme.

-Emmett Cullen.-Era Bree, una chica que yo ya había tenido el gusto de conocer, buen cuerpo y buena familia.

Al ver a Bree, Rosalie desapareció, realmente me estaba hartando que hiciera eso, no sin antes llamarme de "caso perdido".

Llegué a mi apartamento, solo, y ahí estaba ella, esperándome.

-regresate temprano y solo te felicito- se burlo.

-muy graciosa.-dije, recordando la bromita que me había hecho hacia un rato.

-tienes algo que responderme.-le recordé.

-no, no tengo nada que responderte.-me sonrió.

-claro que si.-repliqué molesto, ella se volteó hacia la televisión y de la nada esta se encendió.Eso no me lo esperaba, ni siquiera de ella.

-poderes mágicos-me burle, había notado que provocándola era la única manera de saber la verdad.-entonces eres como campanita. igual de celosa también.-dije recordando la manera en que había visto a Bree hace una horas.

-¿historias para niños?-me devolvió ella.-no me esperaba al gran Emmett Cullen fanatico de las historias para niños.-Era astuta.

-dime lo que eres.-supliqué. Ella me miró y sonrió.

-No-dijo cortante.

-si.

-No, no voy a hacerlo, no ahora.-me dijo triste.

-¿entonces qué haces aquí?-seguí-¿Por qué soy el único que puede verte?

-No voy a responderte, no puedo hacerlo.-dijo, como suplicándome.

-Entiende Rosalie, estoy confundido.-confesé

_-_Entiéndemetú a mí, no puedo hacerlo Emmett, aunque quisiera no puedo hacerlo.

-entonces… ¿puedo preguntar otra cosa?-quería cambiar el tema me dolía verla triste.

-si puedo contestarla lo haré.-sonrió, pero su sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

-¿quien eligió tu nombre? ¿Rosalie?- _¿quien nombra a los ángeles en el cielo? _Pensé.

-jaja, esa pregunta no me la esperaba, te has superado Emm.- me llamó Emm, mis amigos y mi familia me llamaban así, solo ellos, mi apodo saliendo de sus dulces labios se oía magnifico.

Después de un rato, habló.

-Mi abuelo.-sonrió, como recordando algo.

-¿tu abuelo?- pregunte como un idiota.

-Sí, fue mi abuelo quien me crió… -se escuchaba triste, me sentí mal por haberla hecho recordar algo que no le gustaba.

-yo… lamento haberte preguntado.-dije sinceramente.

-No, no te disculpes… Hacía mucho que no pensaba en mi familia, me ha hecho bien que me lo recordaras…he sido tan egoísta- se dijo, estaba triste muy triste, me dolía verla así, no podía acostumbrarme a no verla sonriendo.

- No te culpes…- no sabía porque se decía egoísta, no había nada que pudiera decirle para consolarla.

-he sido egoísta, solo he pensado en mi.-dijo gritando, y tirándose al suelo hecha un ovillo. Yo no sabía qué hacer, ella estaba triste y yo no sabía por qué. Me acerqué y me senté a su lado. Ella al sentir mi presencia levanto su cabeza y me miró a los ojos, pude ver pena y culpa en ellos, eran tan claros, tan sinceros tan fáciles de leer como a un libro.

- no lo has sido.-dije, ella no podía ser egoísta, yo no podía pensar en ella como una persona egoísta, apenas la conocía pero yo no lograba imaginarla así.

- No lo sabes, no sabes nada de mí.-me gritó. Con el propósito de calmarla, llevé mis manos a sus mejillas, iba a tocarla, iba a tocarla por primera vez.

No lo logré, la atravesé, de la misma manera en que se atraviesa el aire transparente que respiramos. Me quedé atónito.

Ella me observó asustada...

* * *

_Hola cinco reviews en el primer capitulo, creo que me estoy superando a mi misma, jaja…_

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews chicas , me alegra que les haya gustado la historia._

_Anahi 1612: creo que tendras que seguir con la duda, lo siento mucho, pero si lo reveló tan pronto me quedó sin trama._

_Gemukii: Sii, Emm y Rose son geniales, la mejor pareja de Twilight, **la segunda temporada de please open your eyes, (what it takes) tengo planeada subirla a principios de marzo, por más capítulos de quien sostiene el bebe, no puedo ayudar mucho, porque la autora no ha subido más, de hecho yo también me estoy muriendo por saber que pasa ahora con la pobre Rose y por mas capítulos de un nuevo sentimiento, yo se que no tengo disculpa para eso, voy a dar la típica disculpa que me molesta tanto que me den: mi inspiración se fue de vacaciones, pero te prometo que la haré volver luego.**_

_** reedite el primer capitulo, es lo mismo pero ordenado. (lo subo pronto)_

_Dejen reviews, son los que me hacen saber si les ha gustado la historia… **recuerden que las que no tienen cuenta también pueden hacerlo**… No cuesta nada decir: hola yo leo la historia._

_**Bueno cuídense, los ama**_

_**RosalieHaledeCullen**_

_**xoxo**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Un ángel caído, mi ángel caído**

**Chapter three:**

**Emmett:**

Ya han pasado dos semanas, desde que mi Rosalie se apareció por primera vez… He intentado de muchísimas maneras de que me diga la razón por la que está aquí, y ella continua negándose rotundamente a confesármelo. Aunque debo admitir que tengo varias teorías acerca de la presencia de Rose en mi vida. Pero ninguna tiene mucho sentido.

-¿Qué haremos hoy?-preguntaba Jasper, muy cómodo en mi sofá, con una de mis cervezas en su mano.

-No, lo sé, ¿Por qué tendríamos que hacer algo?- últimamente he evitado salir muchísimo, con la esperanza, de quedarme conversando con Rosalie. Ya que generalmente se aparecía en la noche, cuando yo no estaba trabajando.

-Emm, amigo, estas muy raro-Me decía Jasper, no sé cuantas veces le he escuchado decir eso en las últimas semanas.

-solo, estoy cansado Jazz, las negociaciones con esos nuevos clientes, me están matando.-por un lado era verdad, he tenido muchísimo trabajo, estamos en negociaciones con unos importantes clientes de Japón que podrían hacer a la empresa Cullen, aún más prestigiosa de lo que ya es. Lo que me tiene realmente agotado.

-Emmett, Jasper tiene razón, te ves muy raro.-y ahí estaba, una vez más esa voz, una voz que no había escuchado hacia ya dos días.

-que gracioso.-era increíble, lo molesta que podía llegar a ser Rosalie a veces. El tiempo que llevo "conociéndola" me he dado cuenta de que es muy inmadura y testaruda. Adora hacerme bromitas, las que muchas veces me sacan de quicio, pero aunque me duela admitirlo, me encanta verla reír, por lo que generalmente las soporto.

-¿qué dices?- Había olvidado que Jasper estaba aquí también. Esa era una de las bromas que Rosalie usualmente hacia, le encantaba hacerme quedar como un desquiciado frente a mis amigos y mi familia.

-si Emmett ¿Qué dices? ¿Estás hablando solo?-preguntó entre risitas, tras de mí.

-No he dicho nada Jazz, sabes tienes razón, creo que es mejor que salgamos, nos olvidemos un poco del trabajo y esas cosas.-dije recordando, cuanto le molestaba a Rosalie que saliera, y que le molestaba aún más el que hubieran mujeres incluidas en esas salidas.

-¿No era que estabas cansado?- habló mi ángel, ahora situándose frente a mí. Yo me limité a sonreír con petulancia.

-Bien, le avisaré a los demás.-Jasper, se acabó su cerveza y salió del apartamento.-Vendremos por ti a las nueve.-gritó antes de que yo cerrara la puerta.

-Pensé que habías cambiado.-se escuchaba decepcionada. _¿Decepcionada?_

-¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?-pregunté, yo jamás le había dado a entender que quería cambiar mi forma de ser, me gustaba ser quien yo era.

-No sé porque te empeñas en arruinarlo todo.-ahora estaba molesta, me miraba con ojos tristes y decepcionados a la vez.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando, tal vez si me explicaras que se supone que tengo que hacer, eso no pasaría.-le grite, nunca le había levantado la voz, por muy enojado que estuviera con ella, nunca lo había hecho.

-No me grites.-dijo llorando.-yo no soy nada tuyo para que me grites. Y si estoy aquí, no es por que quiera hacerlo.- me regañe a mi mismo por hacerla llorar.

-Lo siento, es que ya te he dicho que todo esto me frustra.-le repetí.

-¿No podrías, simplemente intentar ser alguien más…no sé… decente?-habló, sin mirarme a los ojos, con su cabeza gacha, se veía asustada. _Tonto, la asustaste. _Aunque sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa, haciéndome enfurecer aun más.

-¿perdón?-mi paciencia se estaba acabando. Yo sé que no debería tratarla así, probablemente Dios me podría castigar por eso, después de todo, yo seguía creyendo que Rose era un ángel. Pero, porque me envía un ángel tan molesto, es hermosa, pero realmente molesta.

-No te hagas, que sabes bien a lo que me refiero.- ya no lloraba, y seguía sin mirarme a los ojos, pero en su voz pude notar la furia.

-Escúchame bien niñita, yo no tengo intenciones de cambiar, no quiero hacerlo, soy feliz como soy, no te necesito.-no me detuve a pensar nada de lo que dije, sabiendo que luego me arrepentiría de mis palabras.

No me respondió, tan solo clavó sus ojos a los míos…

-No te necesito, vete, déjame tranquilo.-con eso ella desapareció. Había sido un idiota, llevaba tanto tiempo guardándome esa rabia hasta que explote, ahora aleje a mi ángel, porque ella me había dicho algo que yo sabía, era verdad.

Un mes pasó, sin verla… Yo me había vuelto muchísimo más mujeriego que antes, ya casi no paraba en mi apartamento, y el único lugar que frecuentaba era el trabajo. No había día en que no me reprochara lo estúpido que había sido por alejarla de mi lado, la aleje como había alejado todo lo bueno que alguna vez tuve en mi vida. Realmente no merecía el regalo que Dios me había enviado, yo jamás había sido un hombre de Fe, sin embargo ahora no había noche en que no rezara por el regresó y perdón de Rose.

Estaba en mi habitación, cambiándome para salir a un nuevo bar, había quedado con una chica, ni siquiera me sabía su nombre, pero conocía bien su forma de ser en la cama.

Cuando escuche un sollozo desconsolado, de lado de mi cama. Solo podía tratarse de ella…

Me acerque para verla mejor, y ahí estaba hecha un ovillo, llorando, como jamás la había visto llorar antes.

-¿Rose?¿Que ha pasado?-le pregunte acuclillándome, para mirarla mejor.

-Es mi culpa, todos están sufriendo por mi culpa.-sollozó. Yo no podía hacer nada, no soy alguien de muchas palabras, soy más de tacto y a ella no la puedo tocar.

-Rosalie, yo…-comencé, pero me cortó.

-Emmett, no era mi intención arruinarte tu vida también.-no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo. _¿Arruinar mi vida?_ Ella jamás podría hacerme eso.

-Rosalie, tú no has arruinado mi vida, fui un idiota al decirte eso.

-todo esto es tan difícil. No entiendo nada, yo solo quiero ser feliz.-habló despacio, más para ella que para mí.

-Realmente no sé, de que estás hablando, si me explicaras sería mucho más fácil ayudarte.-me estaba preocupando, se veía tan diferente.

-No puedo decirte mucho, ni siquiera puedo decirte el porqué estoy aquí, contigo.-dijo, un poco más calmada.-pero te prometo que haré algo para que pronto lo descubras.

-entonces, tendremos que empezar a llevarnos mejor.-dije entregándole una sonrisa.

-me encantan tus hoyuelos, son tan tiernos, me recuerdas a…-con eso se cayó, como si estuviese recordando algo que no debería decir. También me gustaría que nos llevemos mejor. Muero por conocerte, porque me cuentes más de ti, del verdadero Emmett Cullen.-ahora fue su turno de sonreír.

-también me gustaría conocerte un poco más.-susurré, no quería presionarla, pero realmente me interesaba saber de ella, aunque sea solo su color preferido o lo que hacía antes de venir aquí.

-supongo que eso es justo, puedo contarte algunas cosas. Siempre y cuando ellas no sean prohibidas.-me sonrió, con esa sonrisa que solo le pertenece a ella.

* * *

¡_Cortísimo, lo sé!_

_Me molesta colgar un capitulo tan corto, pero tengo mis justificativas…_

_El lunes de la semana pasada comencé las clases, y estoy recién en la segunda semana y ya son una tortura._

_El sábado, el catastrófico sábado, que era cuando tenia planeado escribir, mi País Chile, mi amado Chile, sufrió un trágico terremoto, terremoto que también afectó a la zona de la Araucanía (en menor grado, pero no menos importante) que es donde vive TODA mi familia, Además de que yo soy extremadamente nacionalista, entonces cualquier cosa que le suceda a mi país es como que me claven mil estacas en el pecho **yo realmente AMO A MI PAIS!**_

_Y otra justificativa: ayer 3 /marzo fue mi cumpleaños! SIII!! Ya tengo 16!, entonces este capítulo es mi regalo de mi cumpleaños para ustedes mis queridos lectores_

_Espero que disfruten el capitulo y para todos los chilenos que leen esto..** ¡FUERZA CHILE!**_

_Dejen reviews, recuerden que **los anonimos (que no tienen cuenta) tambien pueden dejarme reviews **_

_**RosalieHaledeCullen**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Un ángel caído, mi ángel caído**

**Chapter Four:**

**Emmett:**

_-supongo que eso es justo, puedo contarte algunas cosas. Siempre y cuando ellas no sean prohibidas.-me sonrió, con esa sonrisa que solo le pertenece a ella._

-Estoy de acuerdo.-ambos nos levantamos, ella ya estaba calmada, y mi corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora, imaginándome que cosas podría decirme Rosalie.

-¿Entonces, qué edad tienes Emm?-se volteo hacia mí, haciéndome detener mi camino hacia la sala. ¿No debería ella saberlo?

-veinticinco, pensé que lo sabrías…-dije confundido.

-no, no lo sabía…-se veía avergonzada.

-¿y tú? Digo…supongo que debes tener alguna edad o algo… ósea que…-ella me cortó y se lo agradecí, después de todo no tenía idea de si los ángeles tuviesen edades o algo que dijera hace cuanto tiempo existían.

-sí, supongo, tenia…ósea tengo dieciocho. - eso me tomó por sorpresa, no sé si porque estaba pensando en que probablemente los ángeles median su edad de otra manera, algo así como años luz, estrellas o cualquiera de esas cosas psicodélicas o porque mi ángel era prácticamente una niña.

-¿Años?-pregunté como un bobo. Ella me observó durante unos segundos, como si no hubiese entendido mi pregunta.-¿miden su edad en años?-Ella soltó una carcajada, dulce y suave.

-jaja, claro que si, años.-rodó sus ojos.

-Es que, eres tan joven.-no sabía si eso podría ofenderla, pero ya lo había soltado.

-eh, bueno, si comparada contigo lo soy.-se sonrojó.- Háblame de tu familia-exigió, mirándome a los ojos, yo jamás hablaba de mi familia y su pregunta me sacó de mi ensoñación rápidamente.

-yo… últimamente no me he llevado muy bien con mi familia. -dije apenado, ya que en el fondo la culpa era solo mía.

-oh, yo lo suponía…-dijo sentándose en mi sofá.-digo…Nunca les has hablado en el último tiempo.

-si, es cierto, y no estoy precisamente orgulloso por eso.-caminé a su lado, y me senté también.

-pero… ¿Por qué no haces algo para remediarlo?-sus ojos brillaban sinceros e inocentes, me recordó a una niña.

-yo, no creo, no estoy seguro de…-No lo haría, yo siempre he sido demasiado orgulloso, como para hacer algo así.

-deberías aprovechar que ellos todavía están aquí, que ellos están allí para ti.-dijo apenada.

-No es tan fácil Rosalie, tú no sabes cómo ha sido mi relación con ellos…

-Es verdad, no lo sé, pero tú podrías decírmelo.-estaba interesada y me miraba ansiosa, yo no podía negarme a ella, no ahora.

-No me juzgues, por favor, yo sé que he sido un completo idiota con ellos, y que mi familia jamás me ha hecho nada para que yo los trate de esta manera, pero mi orgullo no me deja admitir mis errores.-confesé, me sentía extraño hablando esto en voz alta, pero de todas maneras era como estar hablando conmigo mismo, después de todo Rosalie no existía para los demás.

-Tanto orgullo, no te va a llevar a nada Emmett.-dijo, después de estar pensando un rato.-Probablemente el pedir disculpas sea suficiente.

-Nunca me he disculpado antes, no creo poder hacerlo ahora, a estas alturas de mi vida.-me quedé mirándola a los ojos, ella me sonrió.

-claro que lo has hecho, a mi me has pedido disculpas varias veces.-dijo ahora sonriéndome con suficiencia.

-Tú eres diferente, además no existes…

-¿¡cuántas veces tendré que decirte que SI EXISTO!?-se carcajeaba, su musical risa, siempre me hacia olvidarlo todo.

-bueno, está bien, si existes…-admití, y la verdad se sentía mucho mejor admitir su existencia que sentirme como un maldito loco- pero sigues siendo diferente.

-¿diferente en un concepto bueno o malo?-había dejado de reírse para mirarme seria.

-Bueno…a veces…-ahora era mi turno de reír, nunca pensé que hablar con Rosalie de temas cotidianos, o un poco más normales, fuese tan divertido, ya no sentía esa atmosfera de angustia y miedo que generalmente nos rodeaba, ahora solo éramos dos buenos amigos, conversando de nuestros problemas.

-¿A veces?-preguntó, levantando una ceja.-ya verás…-de pronto un cojín voló directo a mi cara, yo se lo devolví, y este solo la atravesó.

-¿Cómo es que tu puedes tocar las cosas y cuando yo te toco, o en este caso te arrojo algo solo te atraviesa?-pregunté, desde que intente tocarla, que esa duda rondaba por mi cabeza, ella no fue capaz de decirme nada aquella noche, solo había desaparecido, dejándome confundido. Ella pareció dudarlo un poco, cuando por fin habló.

-No sé porque no puedes tocarme, he estado preguntándome eso hace mucho tiempo.-me sonrió.-supongo que es un efecto secundario de esto.-movió sus manos, señalándonos.

-¿y no tienes como saberlo?- ella estaba tan curiosa sobre el tema como yo, probablemente podríamos descubrirlo juntos.

-no lo sé.-admitió, bajando su mirada hasta sus manos.- El día en que atravesaste mi mejilla, intente averiguarlo, pero solo me dijeron: "Con el tiempo, todas tus dudas se convertirán en respuestas…"-imitó una voz misteriosa, y me sonrió con sus ojos.

-¿Quién?-mi curiosidad salió al aire nuevamente.

-¡Piip!, pregunta omitida, la siguiente por favor.-Yo puse mis ojos en blanco.

-¿color preferido?-pregunte, se que era una pregunta muy poco original, pero fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-Hoy es el verde…-ella rió.- ¿el tuyo es?

-adivina.-le sonreí, ella rodó los ojos, y me sonrió.

-está bien…mmm… ¿marrón? no, no, el…¿Lila? No, demasiado femenino… ¡ya sé, definitivamente el Rojo!-me sonrió, y movió sus cejas impaciente, esperando mi respuesta.

-respuesta equivocada.-dije divertido, ante su cara de frustración.

-No voy a intentarlo de nuevo, Emmett, será mejor que lo confieses ahora.-dijo apuntando su dedo acusatoriamente.

-que poco creativa eres Rose, pero bueno, si te rindes tan pronto…-Ella saltó, y alzo sus manos, señalándome que me detuviera.

-ok, lo intentare otra vez, pero quiero pistas.- era toda una niña.

-una pista…déjame ver… Me recuerda a ti-ella se sonrojó, a veces llegaba a ser tan adorable.

Después de pensar, por varios minutos, me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido.

-no puedo creerlo, me rindo.- bajo su cabeza en señal de derrota.

-¡al fin!-realmente me estaba aburriendo, de verla discutir consigo misma.-El azul.-admití, recordando sus hermosos ojos.

-bah, ni se me pasó por la mente… es mi turno de preguntar algo.-realmente, se veía energética, incluso más que Alice.-¿hay alguien a quien admires?-debí haber esperado una pregunta así de profunda viniendo de ella, nunca había pensado en eso.

-si, a mi madre.- recordé, lo mucho que admiraba a Esme cuando era pequeño.

-huu, que lindo, me hubiese encantado tener una madre.-de pronto se veía, triste y apagada, su voz fue solo un susurro.

-¿a qué te refieres?-ella me había dicho, que su abuelo había sido quien la había criado, y desde entonces que quiero saber el motivo del porque no había sido su madre la que lo había hecho.

-yo, solo tenia a mi abuelo, el era mi madre, mi padre, mi abuela y mi abuelo.-sonrió, tal vez recordando a su abuelo.-yo le quiero mucho, el lo es todo para mí.

-Eso es muy tierno, yo no conocí a mis abuelos.- Esme y Carlisle siempre hablaban bien de sus respectivos padres, por lo que yo siempre me los había imaginado como buenas personas, me hubiese encantado conocerlos.

-oh, eso es muy triste…-habló, como siempre sincera.

Mi celular sonó… sorprendiéndonos a ambos, trayéndome de regreso al mundo real, Rose seguía observándome.

-¿diga?-conteste, enojado.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para dejarme plantada Cullen?- No tenía idea de quién era, hasta que recordé que había quedado de salir con una chica antes de la repentina aparición de Rose.

-Me ha salido un compromiso de último momento, lamento no haber asistido a nuestra reunión.- No quería que Rosalie se enterara de que tenía planeado acostarme con otra mujer esta noche, eso la decepcionaría muchísimo.

-¿ah?-al parecer la chica no tenía muchas luces, lo que claro era algo bueno para mí, sería fácil deshacerse de ella.

-Tal vez, podríamos marcar la reunión para otra fecha, mañana podría comunicarse con mi secretaria.- y con eso, corté la llamada. Rose me miraba seria. Haciéndome entender que no me había creído nada.

-Mentir es un pecado…-me recordó, puse mis ojos en blanco, ahora volvería a ser la molesta Rosalie de antes.

-¿Realmente quieres que salga?-sabia que eso la molestaría más, que el hecho de que hubiese mentido a una mujer que mal conocía.

-tienes tu punto.-rodó los ojos y me sonrió.

-vaya es muy tarde.-dije mirando mi reloj.-¿tu duermes alguna vez?-_bravo Emmett,_ _¿es que acaso tengo un don que me hace inventar las preguntas más idiotas de la historia?_

-No, bueno, técnicamente no.-dudó.-y tienes razón es muy tarde, creo que es mejor que me vaya.-esta vez alcancé a reaccionar antes de que desapareciera.

-No, ¿Quédate conmigo? ¿puedes pasar la noche aquí, verdad? Estoy disfrutando mucho el conversar contigo.-ella me miró durante unos segundos.

-supongo que si, me ha gustado mucho compartir contigo sin tener que terminar peleándonos, creo que seremos grandes amigos.

-genial_-¿amigos? ¿yo amigo de un ángel? ¿Qué hice para merecer algo tan hermoso como la amistad de Rose, en mi vida?_

-¡Veremos películas!- corrió hacia mi habitación-¡te gané!-gritó desde la puerta sacándome la lengua, en un acto de "madurez",-¡yo de este lado!- estaba sentada en MI lado de MI cama, se veía muy cómoda, su sonrisa inocente, me cautivó una vez más.

-¿películas?- yo había planeado seguir conversando con ella, conocerla cada vez más. Pero ella se me había adelantado, planeando una noche de películas, _Genial. _Nótese el sarcasmo_._

-¡Sí! Películas de la señal pagada. Vamos Emm, ¿Cómo se supone que funciona esta cosa?-preguntó mirando el control de mi televisor, como si fuese una especie de nave extraterrestre.-¿Qué? Jamás había visto un control con tantos botones.-dijo haciendo un puchero para después sacarme la lengua.

-bien, es asi, ignorante.-le sonreí con suficiencia, ella puso sus ojos en blanco.- ¿Qué quieres ver?

En la pantalla se veía el menú de películas que estaban pasando por pay-per view, ella estaba muy concentrada escogiendo, y yo solo me divertía viéndola. No había notado lo adorable e infantil que era antes, o será que el saber su edad era lo que me estaba haciendo notar mejor su forma de ser.

-Esa-gritó, tomándome desprevenido. -Emmett esa.-repitió al ver que yo no me movía. Se refería a The proposal, la película de Sandra Bullock…

A la mañana siguiente, no recordaba cuando me quede dormido, cuando desperté Rose ya no estaba.

-Buenos días Cullen.-saludó Rosalie, apoyada en la puerta de mi habitación.

-Buenos días, niña.-le sonreí. Recordando como habíamos progresado en nuestra relación ayer. Pensando en cuanto me alegraba tener una "amiga", tan especial como ella.

* * *

_Este si es más largo… Que lindos, ven como se están conociendo mejor…_

_Bueno aquí les dejo el capi! Alégrenme el día con sus reviews ¿si?, todas sus teorías son muy interesantes… ya se sabrá la verdad…_

_Cuídense mucho y recuerden que **no es necesario **tener cuenta para dejarme un review… Me estoy llendo…tengo que estudiar un besote_

_RosalieHaledeCullen_

**_Psd:¿alguien ya vio el tráiler de eclipse y los sneak peaks (o como se diga)??? ¡yo ya los vi, y los amé!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Un ángel caído, mi ángel caído**

**Chapter 5:**

**Emmett:**

_Buenos días Cullen.-saludó Rosalie, apoyada en la puerta de mi habitación._

_-Buenos días, niña.-le sonreí. Recordando como habíamos progresado en nuestra relación ayer. Pensando en cuanto me alegraba tener una "amiga", tan especial como ella._

-¿qué haremos el día de hoy?-pregunte levantándome de la cama y caminando hacia ella.

-¿Qué HAREMOS? me suena a plural.-rió- ¿realmente quieres que sea yo quien te diga lo que tengo planeado hacer?

-sí- la seguí hasta la sala.

-bueno…-Rosalie sonreía.- ¿ves esta sala?-miré alrededor, mi apartamento era un asco.

-mm… si-confesé.

-vas a limpiarla…-dijo riendo.-y yo voy a mirar como lo haces.-anuncio con una enorme y traviesa sonrisa.

-a si…¿y por qué debería hacerte caso?

-tú me dijiste que te diga que harías hoy…-continuaba sonriendo.

-recuerdo haber dicho HAREMOS…-recordé ahora era yo quien sonreía.

-sí, es verdad, tu limpiaras, yo vigilaré que lo hagas.-dijo y me dio la espalda.

-yo no estaría tan seguro de eso.-susurre.

En eso sonó el timbre, me giré hacia Rosalie, para asegurarme de que no se hubiese ido, y no lo había hecho, ella seguía ahí.

-¿Quién es?- pregunté, más para mi que para Rose o quien sea que estuviese del otro lado de la puerta.

-como podría saberlo yo.- respondió mi ángel, se veía nerviosa.

-Rose, por favor no te vayas.-le rogué, ella me miró y después de pensarlo un poco me sonrió.

-no iré a ningún lado.

Con eso camine hasta la puerta…Ahí estaban mi hermano y Bella, sonriendo...

-Hola Emm-Bella fue la primera en hablar.- pensamos en visitarte, ya que estamos viviendo tan cerca. ¿Por qué no tomamos desayuno juntos?- Bella tria en sus manos una fuente con algún pastel, me sonreía mientras escaneaba mi apartamento con los ojos.-¿estás solo?- _No, dije mentalmente. _Decidí que era mejor callar.

-si…-respondí con un tono aburrido, no me gustaba mucho la idea de pasar una mañana en compañía de el par de tortolitos.

-eso es nuevo.-ahora fue Edward quien habló, sonreía con burla. Escuche una armoniosa risa a mis espaldas, casi había olvidado que mi ángel estaba viendo todo esto.

-supongo que lo es…-mi relación con Edward nunca fue la mejor, él era el niño perfecto y yo el problemático.

-entonces ¿nos dejas entrar?-Bella preguntó interrumpiendo el incomodo silencio.

-wow, ella es directa, me gusta.-Rose habló, pero a juzgar por la inexistente reacción de mi hermano y cuñada, ellos no la escucharon.

-normalmente no es así…-susurre a Rosalie.

-¿Qué dices?-Bella me escuchó, _genial pensara que estoy loco._

-nada, no he hablado.- _negar, nunca falla.-_Bien, entren.

-wow, Emmett que desorden.-Edward habló arrugando la nariz al ver el estado de mi HOGAR.

-te lo dije Emm.-cantó Rosalie. Supongo que ahora SÍ tendré que limpiarlo. _Gracias Eddy._

-Lo limpiaré.-dije más alto de lo que me hubiese gustado.

-no es necesario que lo hagas, si te gusta asi…Yo solo hice una observación, no es que tengas que hacerlo…-Edward comenzó a justificarse, yo rodé los ojos recordando la incómoda situación que Rose me había hecho pasar semanas atrás en el pub.

-como quieras…-vi a Rose parada al lado de Bella, mirando el "pastel" con mala cara.- ¿y eso?-la sustancia se veía horrible. Bella se sonrojó.

-Alice cocino un pastel, y nos gustaría compartirlo contigo.-Era sabido por todos que Alice no era la mejor cocinera del mundo, por lo que supuse ellos estaban aquí solo porque querían deshacerse de la "creación" de mi hermana menor rápido sin herir sus sentimientos.

-No es necesario, ya comí.-no quería ser yo la victima de lo que "ESO" podría contener.

-oh, está bien.-Bella observaba la fuente con cautela, como si el contenido fuese a atacarla.

……

Luego de incómodos minutos de silencio, miradas de sufrimiento de parte de mi cuñada y uno que otro comentario de Rosalie, accedí a desayunar con ellos. Ninguno tocó el contenido de la fuente.

-¿y estas saliendo con alguien?-Edward comenzó.

-mm…no…-detestaba esa manía de mi familia de encontrarme una pareja, a la que ellos aceptasen. Ellos querían verme casado y con hijos. A mí no me interesaba nada de eso.

-Tengo una amiga que…-Bella y Edward comenzaron a disparar y comentar cosas sobre alguna mujer, obviamente intentando hacer que me interesara, en vano. Yo solo podía observar a la despampanante rubia que me sonreía desde el sillón.

-estoy segura de que se llevarían bien…-Bella terminó sonriéndome, yo solo rodé los ojos.

-No me interesa conocer a nadie.-dije ya harto de eso.

-oh vamos Emmett…-Edward comenzó, pero yo lo corté antes de que terminara.

-si han venido a eso, pueden irse, no estoy de ánimo.- era increíble lo rápido que habían arruinado mi mañana.

-como quieras, vámonos Bella, no somos bienvenidos aquí.-Mi hermano caminó pesadamente hasta la puerta, con Bella siguiéndolo, él salió sin mirarme, Bella susurro un "lo siento" y salió disparada tras Edward.

-vaya, eso fue…incomodo.-comentó Rosalie, cuando la puerta se cerró.

-incomodo, no lo describe.-yo estaba enojado, Rose me observaba tranquila, como esperando a que yo digiera algo.

-Entiendo que te enoje… A mí también me molestó…-se sonrojo al decir lo último, mi rabia se había calmado por completo al escucharla decir eso. _¿Será que yo le importo?-_Pero ellos lo hacen, porque se preocupan por ti.

-a mi no me molesta ser como soy.-dije tratando de convencerme a mí mismo.

-no me engañas Emmett…No eres feliz con la vida que llevas.-se acercó a mí, sus ojos clavados en los míos, yo sentía descargas eléctricas en todo mi cuerpo.

-Ahora que tengo tu amistad, lo soy…-confesé sin dejar de mirarla. Jamás podría despegar mi mirada de esos profundos ojos azules.

-tú amistad también me hace feliz.-me sonrió, la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en mi vida.

* * *

Bien no pasó mucho en este capítulo…Pero tenía que cortarlo aquí.

me encanta que les guste la historia. Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, tan liindos, me alegran el dia.

__

Cuídense mucho y recuerden que

_**no es necesario **__tener cuenta para dejarme un review…_

_besotes y gracias por leerme_

_RosalieHaledeCullen_

Psd: ya he colgado el segundo capítulo de what it takes...


	6. Chapter 6

**Un ángel caído, mi ángel caído**

**Chapter 6:**

**Rosalie:**

No sé exactamente hace cuanto tiempo que Emmett y yo nos conocemos… Solo sé que mientras más le habló, más me confundo…No sé realmente porque estoy aquí, también sé que no quiero irme, no quiero dejarlo. Y eso me asusta.

Cuando lo conocí, lo odie…Trataba a las mujeres como objetos, no tenia respeto por nada y pensé que su vida era un completo desastre, y que por eso yo estaba aquí. Ahora no sé que me ocurre, por más que lo intenté no pude odiarlo. Han pasado dos días en los que no he podido verlo, y me siento vacía, el me hace reír, sentirme libre.

Emmett me llamaba de ángel, su apodo me conmovía, y a la vez me asustaba, yo no era un ángel ni nada parecido, jamás llegaría a ser algo tan magnífico, tan puro.

"_aprender a vivir"_, mi cabeza estaba revuelta, pensando en cómo podría enseñarle a vivir a alguien, a que se referían con eso…

…

Decidí volver a verlo, dispuse mi camino hacia él…y no me gustó lo que vi. Ahí estaba Emmett, succionando la cara de una tipa, más plástica que una muñeca, ¿quería guerra? Guerra tendría.

Estaban en la habitación de Emmett, él ni siquiera me notó, lo que me molestó aun más…

**Emmett:**

Estaba en mi apartamento, había llegado recién del trabajo y me disponía a irme a dormir, no tenía ganas de hacer nada…Cuando escuché la campanilla de la puerta tocar, abrí la puerta sin mucho ánimo.

-hola guapo- saludó Chelsea, apenas abrí la puerta.

-hola linda.- respondí, Chelsea era una mujer muy guapa, hija de un importante socio de mi papá.

-pasaba por aquí y pensé en visitarte.-dijo entrando y sentándose en mi sofá. Sin dejar de mirarme.

-no sabes cuánto me alegra, de hecho iba a acostarme cuando tocaste la puerta…-dije dejando claras mis intenciones.

-mmm… que oportuna.-y con eso se levantó y caminó sensual hasta mi.

Yo la besé con furia, hacia mucho que no estaba con ninguna mujer, y me estaba haciendo falta, sin cortar el beso avanzamos hasta mi habitación, caímos en la cama, ella besaba mi cuello y yo desbotonaba su blusa.

-¿Vas a acostarte con una barbie?- Esa voz, solo podía pertenecer a ELLA. No respondí, a pesar de que la extrañaba, preferí ignorarla, realmente quería acostarme con Chelsea.

-sabias que una muñeca inflable seria muchísimo más higiénica que esta…- Estaba siendo sarcástica, yo no podía verla, solo escucharla.

Chelsea seguía besándome, ella misma había sacado su blusa y ahora estaba solo con el brasier…

-en diez años más estará llena de estrías y celulitis, mira esas piernas.- si Rose pensaba que al decirme los defectos de la chica, me haría retroceder, estaba muy equivocada.- ¡Detente ahora!

-Pero ahora esta perfecta.-dije bajito, rogando porque Chelsea no me escuchara.

-Emmett, ¿te pasa algo? estas como nervioso.-preguntó Chelsea mirándome, y dejando de desabotonar mi camisa.

-mm…No.-dije y la besé.

-¡Emmett, eres asqueroso!-gritó mi molestó ángel, odiaba cuando Rosalie se ponía así. Por lo que volvi a ignorarla.-

-ya verás Cullen.-dijo, segundos después creí ver un florero flotando en mi dirección, para luego ver a una Rosalie sonriéndome con malicia.

-¿Emmett, estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres?-preguntó mirando el florero, yo no me imaginaba lo que podría hacer con él.

Hasta que pasó lo que pasó. No sé como el agua del florero fue a acabar en mis pantalones, mojándome todo…

-¡mierda!-exclamé mirándola reír.

-Oh Emmett cariño, de veras estas apurado.-_¿Qué?,_ genial ahora Chelsea creía que yo era precoz…

-No, Chelss.. no es nada de eso, es que…-intente explicarme en vano, como diablos voy a explicar que el florero se traslado de la sala hasta acá, solo para derramar su contenido en mis pantalones.

-suerte que no tenia flores ¿no?-reía Rosalie, Yo solo podía mirarla con rabia.

-¡Vete! ¡Déjame en paz!-grite, como jamás le había gritado antes.

Ella dejó de reír, y apuntó a Chelsea haciéndome voltear a verla también.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para tratarme así?-Chelsea habló indignada, abrochando su blusa, calzándose los tacones y agarrando su bolsa.- ¡Me voy, Y suerte con tu problema, Idiota!-gritó desde la puerta.

Baje mi mirada hasta Rosalie, quien no paraba de reírse.

-Rosalie me las vas a pagar.-dije lleno de rabia. Ella seguía riendo lo que me hizo enfurecer aun más.-¿Quién te da el derecho de arruinar mi vida?

-no la arruino, intento mejorarla…ya que tú no puedes hacerlo por ti mismo.-dijo dejando de reír y mirándome a los ojos.

-vete, y no vuelvas.-le pedí, desviando mi mirada.

-no sabes cuánto me gustaría hacerlo, pero no PUEDO, ¿Cuándo vas a entender, que no estoy aquí porque me guste tu compañía?-dijo ahora también enojada.

-entonces haz rápido lo que sea que tengas que hacer, porque no te soporto más.

-eso es lo que estoy intentando hacer, pero sin tu ayuda no puedo.-gritó alzando las manos con impaciencia.

-entonces dime de una vez que diablos quieres que haga.-mi paciencia estaba llegando al límite, detestaba todo este misterio.- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para sacarte de mi vida?

-¡IDIOTA!-susurro, y desapareció, Tenia lagrimas en sus ojos, me sentí un idiota por haberla hecho llorar.

….

No pude dormir, pasé la noche pensando en mi pelea con Rosalie… Continuaba enojado con ella, pero me arrepentía de haberla tratado así.

-vaya que cara que traes-comentó Jasper cuando me vio entrar en mi oficina.-¿mala noche?.-pregunto con una sonrisa.

-terrible.-admití, sentándome tras mi escritorio.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-preguntó, tomando un sorbo de café.- déjame adivinar, ¿tu familia?

-mm..No, es solo que estoy nervioso, ya sabes por la reunión de hoy…-inventé, no iba a decirle a Jasper que lo que me tenia así era una chica que ni siquiera existía.

-oh, no es necesario que te preocupes, adoraran la idea, y de seguro querrán asociarse a nosotros.-dije mi amigo, intentando convencerse a si mismo.

-esperemos que así sea.-dije firmando unos papeles que estaban sobre mi escritorio.

-yo espero que tu vuelvas a ser el mismo después de esto.-comentó, tomándome por sorpresa, ¿es que acaso he cambiado?

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Jasper me miraba fijo.

-Me refiero a que últimamente has estado demasiado nervioso y extrañamente cansado…-dijo sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

- Lo sé, es que todo ese rollo con mi familia me tiene así.-volví a mentir.

-no entiendo porque estas tan molesto con ellos, todo lo que tu familia quieres es verte feliz.-dijo dando otro sorbo a su café.

-soy feliz.- intente convencerme. Las palabras de Jasper hicieron que el rostro de Rosalie regresará a mi mente.-por cierto, ¿Qué es lo que te trae tan temprano a mi oficina?-pregunté, intentando cambiar el tema.

-quería invitarte a cenar en mi casa hoy, tengo algo que decirte.-dijo, sonriendo como bobo.

-bien, allí estaré.-no tenía muchos ánimos de ir, pero Jasper era mi amigo, y no podía negarme.

-genial.-dijo parándose, y terminando su café.-entonces nos vemos a eso de las nueve…-y con eso salió.

-Señor Cullen, los señores Smith y Marshall están aquí.-anunció mi secretaria.

-hazlos pasar a la sala de reuniones, estaré ahí en un minuto.-dije por el intercomunicador, tomando mi maletín y caminando hasta la puerta.

-te propongo una tregua.-la escuché, sonaba calmada. Se veía linda, como siempre.

-como quieras…-dije retomando mi camino hasta el salón de reuniones.

….

La reunión salió perfecta, resultó que los señores Smith y Marshall, además de adorar mi idea, y de aceptar asociarse con nuestra compañía, tenían sentido del humor, por lo que fue fácil y agradable mantener una conversación con ellos. Ahora estaba de camino al apartamento de Jasper, el cual estaba un tanto alejado del centro de la ciudad.

-¡Amigo!-saludó Jasper, invitándome a entrar a su apartamento, cuando llegué. Me sorprendí al ver a Alice, mi herma menor, ahí.

-hey.-salude a Jazz, una vez adentro, entregándole una botella de vino.-¿Alice?-pregunté extrañado, ella sonreía nerviosa.

-hola Emm.-saludó poniéndose de pie y abrazándome.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-pregunté aun extrañado. Jasper y Alice intercambiaron miradas, mi amigo fue el primero en hablar.

-Emm eres mi mejor amigo, es por eso que queremos que seas el primero en saberlo.-yo solo los miraba, intentando entenderlo todo, hasta que me cayó la ficha.

-¿Dime si no se ven lindos juntos?-Rosalie, su voz me hizo apartar la mirada de mi hermana y mi amigo, para buscarla a ella. Ahí estaba, sonriendo encantadora, haciéndome olvidar lo enojado que estaba con ella.

-entonces… ¿es eso?¿están saliendo?-pregunté a Rosalie, pero fue Alice quien contestó.

-sí, ¿te molesta?-preguntó, nerviosa, como nunca la había visto antes.

-no, ¿porque me molestaría? Jasper es mi mejor amigo.-dije mirando a mi hermana, quien saltó a mis brazos.-y sé que te cuidará

-gracias Emm, estábamos tan nerviosos, no sabíamos como podrías reaccionar.- decía aun abrazándome.

Rosalie sonreía, y caminó a mi lado.

-deberías devolverle el abrazo.-susurro en mi oído, haciéndome cosquillas.

Tomando las palabras de mi ángel como una orden, abrace fuertemente a mi hermana, como no lo había hecho en años.

-te quiero hermanito.-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-yo también te quiero enana.-dije apartándome para secarle las lagrimas que corrían por su pequeño rostro de hada.-ahora déjame felicitar a mi amigo.

-me alegra saber que no eres gay, amigo.-dije abrazándolo a lo que él solo rió.-pero déjame advertirte, que si le haces algún daño a mi hermanita...

-jamás lo haría, la amo.-admitió, regresando la sonrisa de bobo a su rostro.

-bueno entonces a comer, me muero de hambre.-dije caminando hasta la cocina de Jasper, escuchando a mi hermana y a mi ahora cuñado reír.

-eres un gran amigo.-escuche a mi Rose, quien tenía una lagrima en su hermoso rostro.

- no lo soy, un amigo no diría las cosas que dije la noche pasada- admití, odiándome por haberla hecho llorar.

-shh, calla.-dijo colocando sus dedos en mis labios.

* * *

_Disculpen la demora, el colegio ¬¬…. Bueno espero que le haya gustado el capitulo…_

**Mmely:** que linda, me encantaría ser parte de tus favoritos cuando crees tú cuenta, y cuando lo hagas dejame un review diciéndome tu usuario…

_¿Que les pareció? un asco, mejor debería dedicarme a otras cosas? Háganmelo saber en sus reviews ¿si?_

_Mil gracias a todas por sus alertas favoritos y sobre todo por los review, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme sus opiniones._

_¿Dudas acerca de la historia? Es solo preguntar…_

**Xoxo**

**RosalieHaledeCullen**

**psd: estoy publicando capitulos en varias de mis historias, ahora que estoy con algo de tiempo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Un ángel caído, mi ángel caído**

**Chapter 7:**

**Emmett:**

_-eres un gran amigo.-escuche a mi Rose, quien tenía una lagrima en su hermoso rostro._

_- no lo soy, un amigo no diría las cosas que dije la noche pasada- admití, odiándome por haberla hecho llorar._

_-shh, calla.-dijo colocando sus dedos en mis labios._

Sorprendido, me aparté de su cálido tacto, subí mi mirada para encontrarme con sus profundos ojos azules, que reflejaban sorpresa y temor.

-me has tocado.-susurre, rompiendo el incomodo silencio que se había formado de repente. Ella no contestó, se veía nerviosa.

-¿Rosalie?-pregunté, intentando hacerla reaccionar, _¿los ángeles pueden quedar en estado de shock?_ Definitivamente el conocer a Rose me haría cambiar por completo la idea que tenia de aquellas criaturas.- ¿Rose, estas bien?-ella no respondía y yo comenzaba a preocuparme, _¿y si el haberme tocado había provocado algo malo en ella?_

-Hey sal de mi cocina…-reclamó Jasper desde la puerta.- ¿te ocurre algo Emm? Te ves enfermo…

-yo… estoy bien.-contesté, observando a Rosalie, que no se movía.

-¿estás seguro?-pregunto otra vez, ahora acercándose hacia mí. Lo que provocó que Rosalie reaccionara.

-debo irme.-susurro, y antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar, desapareció, como siempre dejándome lleno de dudas.

-Emmett- gritó mi hermana, quien estaba parada justo donde hacia unos segundos acababa de desaparecer mi ángel.

-¿Qué?- Jasper y Alice me miraban, como si de un loco se tratase. _Genial._

-¿Qué te ocurre?-Alice se acercó a mí, colocando su fría mano en mi frente.-¿tanto te ha afectado la noticia?-preguntó, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-no, no es nada de eso.-dije, aun pensando en el tacto de Rose.- ¿Qué hay de la comida?-intenté desviar el tema.-muero de hambre.-Con eso ambos rieron, yo solo sonreí.

-Bien muchachos a la mesa.-anunció la pixie, arrastrándonos a Jasper y a mi hasta la puerta.

-se nota quien llevará los pantalones en la relación.-comenté a Jasper una vez que Alice hubo cerrado la puerta.

-muy gracioso.-reclamó, golpeando juguetonamente mi hombro. Caminando hasta el comedor, al parecer mi hermana se había esforzado bastante en la preparación de la cena.

-debo suponer que no es precisamente una pizza lo que cenaremos hoy ¿no?-pregunté riendo, Jasper y yo solíamos juntarnos en su apartamento después del trabajo y comer pizza o comida basura, mientras conversábamos de futbol, mujeres y carros.

-Rayos no, intente decirle a Alice que tanta parafernalia no era necesaria.-sonrió.-pero claramente no me escuchó, no sabes cuánto tiempo lleva organizando esta cena.

-imagino que ya están sentados.-gritó la pixie desde la cocina, Jasper y yo compartimos una mirada de miedo, y nos sentamos rápidamente.

Segundos después apareció mi hermana con un delantal, y una botella de vino. Sirvió la cena, la cual sorprendentemente se veía bien.

-¿has estado dedicándote a la cocina Alice?-hice una mueca solo para molestarla.

-se a lo que te refieres.- hizo un puchero.- pero yo no la cocine, le he pedido a Bella que me ayude.

-Qué alivio.-agregue, ella me fulminó con la mirada. Jasper reía en silencio.

-Cállate Emmett.-ordenó mi hermana, sentándose en la cabeza, quedando justo en el medio, con Jasper a un lado y yo al otro.

Comimos tranquilos, hablando de cosas del trabajo, de nuestra niñez y cosas al azar, hasta que mi hermana sacó el tema…

-¿Qué diablos te pasó Emmett?-la preocupación escrita en su rostro.-pensé que habías tenido un derrame o algo. -dijo elevando la voz.- ¿es primera vez que te ocurre algo así?

-ya les dije que no fue nada.-intenté justificarme, pero como era de esperarse ninguno de los dos me creyó. _¡Dios! ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? ¡Solo me quede paralizado un par de segundos!_

-¿Estas bajo algún medicamento o algo?-Alice preguntó, en lo que Jasper me analizaba con la mirada.- ¿Has estado tomando drogas?-y esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

-Alice ya les dije que estoy bien, como crees…yo tomando drogas… ¿te volviste loca?-grité poniéndome de pie, no sabía si reír o llorar de rabia.

-Es que…estabas tan extraño…realmente me asustaste.-dijo Alice poniéndose de pie y tomando mi mano.

-solo estoy cansado, creo que están exagerando.- volví a mi asiento ahora más calmado.

-probablemente.-Jasper habló, poniendo fin al tema.

…

-creo que ya es hora de irme-dije, viendo en mi reloj que eran más de las una de la madrugada.

-vaya, sí que es tarde.- comentó mi hermana. Acercándose para darme un abrazo y besar mi mejilla en forma de despedida.

-bien, supongo que nos veremos pronto…-Había pasado un agradable momento con Jasper y mi hermana, como no lo hacía hace mucho tiempo. Devolví el abrazo Alice y caminé con Jasper hasta la puerta.

Una vez, que nos hubimos distanciado lo suficiente de mi hermana, Jasper habló…

-te conozco Emm, mejor de lo que crees.-dijo golpeando mi hombro de forma amigable.- A Alice podrás hacerla creer que estás cansado y todo eso, pero a mí no.

-no sé de qué estás hablando Jasper.-hablé desviando la mirada de mi amigo.

-claro que lo sabes, y espero que confíes en mi lo suficiente para decirme que diablos te está pasando.-_Genial_, fue lo único que pude pensar. Mi mejor amigo sabe que me estoy volviendo loco.

-bien, nos vemos en el trabajo.-me despedí, saliendo y prácticamente corriendo al elevador.

…..

-¿puedo pasar?-escuché la voz de Jasper desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-claro…-dije, volviendo mis ojos a la pantalla del computador.

-¿mucho trabajo?-preguntó sentándose en la silla frente a mi escritorio.

-no, no tanto…La reunión de ayer me ha quitado un enorme peso de encima.-y era cierto, había estado trabajando en exceso durante semanas, esperando que todo saliera perfecto.

-eso es genial, te dije que aceptarían asociarse a nosotros.-dijo sonriendo.

-si…-El ambiente estaba tenso, yo sabía perfectamente que Jasper estaba aquí para preguntarme sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior.

-Emm… sabes perfectamente porque estoy aquí, por lo que no creo que sea necesario que me explique…-dijo, yo levanté mi vista de la pantalla por primera vez.

-no, no lo es.-respondí serio.

-Emmett no puedes seguir negando que algo que te pasa.-la preocupación era notoria en su voz.

-probablemente tienes razón.-acepte, pensando en si sería una buena idea hablar de Rosalie con Jasper.-de todas maneras, no creo que este sea el lugar ni el momento para conversar de mis problemas Jazz.- Antes de decir cualquier cosa a mi amigo, debía pensar en cómo hacerlo.

-Es verdad.-dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta la puerta.-si quieres hablar, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.-Con eso salió de mi oficina y yo intenté volver a mi trabajo.

-te ves nervioso.-escuché a Rosalie. Desvié mi vista de lo que estaba haciendo para verla ahí sentada frente a mí.

-lo estoy.-confesé mirándola.

-¿Por qué?

- Por ti…-me detuve para encontrarme con sus hermosos ojos.- porque tu llegada ha colocado mi vida de pies a cabeza.

-lo siento mucho Emmett.-sonaba apagada, y tenía una mirada de tristeza.

-no, no estoy reclamándote nada.-dije dándome cuenta que mis palabras la habían herido.-no me refería a eso…

-¿entonces? ¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó todavía triste.

-mis amigos han notado que hay algo diferente en mi, que estoy extraño.-confesé, su mirada ahora era de preocupación.

-Emm, lo siento tanto-dijo caminando hasta mi. Cuando recordé que teníamos una conversación pendiente.

-no es tu culpa.-intente restarle importancia al tema.-Rose, ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió anoche?-pregunté, tomándola por sorpresa y haciéndola retroceder.

-no lo sé.-admitió bajando la mirada.- realmente no lo entiendo.

-pensé que no podías tocarme.-dije recordando sus cálidos dedos en mis labios.

-lo mismo creía yo.-dijo conectando su mirada a la mía.-no se me ocurre que pudo haber sido lo que provoco el cambio.

-¿estás segura? ¿No se te ocurre nada?-pregunté interesado, queriendo entender.

-no, ni siquiera sé si lo que pasó es normal…-dijo esto último en un susurro.

-definitivamente normal no es la palabra adecuada.- comenté queriendo hacerla sonreír.

-tienes razón…- habló sonriéndome,- ¿puedo intentar algo?-preguntó después de varios segundos de melancólico silencio, mientras se acercaba decididamente a mí.

* * *

Hola… vieron no demore tanto… ¿Y qué les pareció? ¿Qué será lo que Rose querrá intentar?... ¿alguna teoría…?

Gracias por comentar son muy lindas

**¿Podremos llegar a los 45?**

Xoxo

RosalieHaledeCullen

**Psd: muriendo de rabia con summit, si Kellan queda fuera, moriré… Él es mi Emmett perfecto.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Un ángel caído, mi ángel caído**

**Chapter 8:**

_-definitivamente normal no es la palabra adecuada.- comenté queriendo hacerla sonreír._

_-tienes razón…- habló sonriéndome,- ¿puedo intentar algo?-preguntó después de varios segundos de melancólico silencio, mientras se acercaba decididamente a mí._

Estábamos a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia, tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración entrecortada. Después de haberlo tocado la noche anterior, la idea de volver hacerlo había invadido por completo mi mente, dejando ningún espacio a la razón o el sentido común. Pero no era solo volver a sentir su cálida piel con mis dedos, yo quería besarlo, y eso no estaba bien… _supongo._

Cuando mis labios iban a tocar los suyos, el sonido de su celular nos sacó de forma abrupta de mi imprudencia, se podría decir que el teléfono había salvado mi vida, literalmente. Levanté mi mirada, para encontrarme con la de él, se veía confundido, aunque probablemente mi expresión no era muy diferente. El teléfono seguía sonando.

-Emmett, el teléfono.-le recordé, al ver que no reaccionaba.

-No voy a atender.- admitió, caminando hasta donde yo me había alejado, intentando escapar, en vano, de su mirada.

-Debes hacerlo, puede ser importante.- rogué, queriendo que se alejara, yo sabía que el querría que le explicase todo, pero eso sería imposible, ya que ni siquiera yo entendía que me estaba pasando.

-No, estoy seguro de que eso puede esperar.- levante mi mirada, encontrándome con la de él. A estas alturas el teléfono había dejado de sonar por tercera vez, dejando la habitación en un silencio incomodo, muy incomodo.

-yo… tengo que irme.- susurre, quería salir de ahí, quería alejarme de su mirada, sus ojos estaban tristes, decepcionados, y yo era la culpable de ello, y me odiaba por eso.

-No, por favor, no te vayas…-susurró, sentí un dolor en el pecho.- Necesito saber…Te lo ruego.

-bien.-sus palabras habían destruido por completo, la poca razón que me quedaba, yo sabia que tenía que salir de ahí, pero no podía.

-si el maldito teléfono no hubiese tocado tu…

- Emmett, yo… lo siento…-mis ojos estaban clavados en el suelo, pude sentir como Emmett se acercaba.

-deja ya de disculparte. –dijo. Sentí que se detuvo frente a mí, a solo un paso de distancia.

- Eso fue… totalmente imprudente. -admití, avergonzada.

-No lo veo así.-levanté la cabeza, para ver su expresión, calma, acompañada por una sonrisa sincera.

-Emmett, escúchame, esto simplemente no puede pasar…-dije, tomando aire, y obligándome a ser lo suficientemente fuerte, como para negarle algo a mis propios sentidos. –

-Fue solo un impulso, por favor olvídalo.- y con eso, salí de ahí. _Lo sé, soy una cobarde._

**Emmett:**

Tuve que salir antes de la oficina, se me había hecho imposible concentrarme después de lo que había ocurrido con Rosalie. Estaba nervioso, muerto de miedo, el hecho de pensar que probablemente no podría volver a verla, me hacia enfermar. ¿Y si no la dejaban volver? O peor, ¿si ella no quería volver a verme?

...

-¿diga?-escuche, al voz de mi amigo al otro lado del teléfono.-

-Jazz, necesito hablar amigo. -después de horas y horas de pensarlo decidí llamar a Jasper, y explicarle lo que me estaba pasando. Tal vez me creería loco, pero si no lo hacía realmente me volvería loco.

-ok, voy para allá.-dijo, pude escuchar como cerraba una puerta.

Minutos más tarde, la campanilla sonó, abrí rápidamente la puerta.

-realmente me alegra que hayas venido.-dije invitándole a entrar.

-no pude negarme, ha de ser importante.- se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba y la colgó en una percha.

-lamento haber llamado tan tarde.- admití, después de todo eran ya casi las dos de la mañana.

-ah, no es problema… Estaba trabajando.- agarró una botella de whisky del mini bar y sirvió dos vasos.

-oh…-murmuré, tirándome en el sofá.

-vaya, te ves mal… ¿Qué ocurre?- Jasper se sentó en el sofá individual frente a mí, entregándome uno de los vasos de whisky, y dejando el otro sobre la mesa de centro. Tomé un sorbo, y cerré los ojos, acostumbrándome al fuerte alcohol.

-no soportas un buen whisky importado, pero te tomas tres cervezas sin asco alguno.-comentó, mirando las tres latas de cerveza regadas por la sala.

-muy divertido.-puse los ojos.- es solo que ya he bebido demasiado por hoy.- Admití.

-ya veo…-examino la habitación, yo solo me di de hombros.-¿se puede saber por qué? ¿Fue por eso que me llamaste?

-si-dije después de un rato.

-¿tiene que ver con el extraño comportamiento que has tenido desde hace un mes?

-si.- repetí.

-bien… te escucho…

-mira, no sé cómo decirlo…-ahora venia la parte difícil, explicarle a mi mejor amigo, sin parecer un completo loco, que veo cosas...

-inténtalo por el principio.-dijo serio.

-bien… vas a creer que estoy loco…y bueno, seria entendible, si a mí me lo digieran también lo creería.

-dilo de una vez Emmett.-pidió, comenzando a impacientarse.

-hace un poco más de un mes, que…-realmente no sabía cómo decirlo, como hacer que sonara coherente.

-¿qué?-preguntó, cuando me detuve.

-veo cosas.-dije rápido.

-¿Cómo qué?- pude escuchar un poco de impaciencia en su voz.

-una chica… hermosa.- admití, la imagen de Rosalie formándose en mi cabeza.

-¿Emmett?-la voz de Jasper me saco de mis cavilaciones.-lo siento amigo, pero no te estoy entendiendo.

Intente explicarle, como la conocí, la primera vez que le vi, y todo eso, Jasper no habló en ningún momento, y su expresión estaba tranquila. Lo que me relajó, tal vez si me creía.

Cuando acabé mi amigo, habló.

-¿es una broma verdad?- _No, no me creía._

-claro que no, crees que te haría venir hasta aquí a las dos de la mañana para decirte una broma.-puse los ojos. La expresión de Jasper no había cambiado, seguía tranquila, ahora eso me molestaba.

-creo que estas teniendo demasiada presión.-comentó después de unos minutos, bufé.- en el trabajo, tu familia…

-No… Jasper es verdad…-No podía juzgar a Jasper, creo que realmente debo verme como un maldito lunático.

-¿ella está aquí ahora?-examinó la habitación.

-No… y no sé si vuelva.-susurré, recordando lo que paso en mi oficina.

-pero, eso es algo bueno ¿no?-me miraba fijamente.

-eh…

-dijiste que lo único que querías era deshacerte de ella.

-bueno, en un principio sí…-Pensé en cómo serían las cosas sin Rose, y si de algo estoy seguro es de que no quiero perderla.

-¿en un principio? ¿Ahora no?- Jasper estaba inquieto, jamás le había visto así. Definitivamente estaba preocupado por mi aparente locura.

-No, yo… yo la quiero Jasper.-admití.- y la posibilidad de perderla es lo que me tiene así.

-¿Por qué podrías perderla?-preguntó, luego de un rato.

-es difícil de explicar…

-no puede ser más difícil que todo lo que ya me has dicho…

-sí que lo es…-dije, además, no tenía ganas de decirle que casi había besado a un ángel, eso debe ser un pecado o algo así.

-bueno, como quieras, me alegra que hayas decidido hablar conmigo.-se puso de pie, no muy convencido.

-¿entonces me crees?

-no voy a mentirte Emmett… No sé qué pensar…Eres mi amigo y te voy a apoyar siempre, pero esto…-confesó, yo no pude hacer más que asentir, lo comprendía.

-siento molestarte con esto Jazz.

-no hay problema, no te preocupes Emm…Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

-oh…gracias.-por un momento pensé, que Jasper podría ir y decirle a todo el mundo que me había vuelto loco y que probablemente debía internarme en algún manicomio y todo eso… Después de todo eso es lo que cualquier persona normal haría. Me alivio saber, que mi amigo no haría eso.

-pero por favor Emm…descansa.-con eso salió del apartamento, cerrando la puerta tras él.

* * *

¡Hola!

Bueno como supongo que algunas saben, vivo en Brasil ¬¬, pero soy chilena… y mañana es el partido de Chile x Brasil… si…HORRIBLE SITUACION… obviamente yo quiero que gane mi Chile...

**Entonces les tengo una propuesta: si gana Chile, prometo subir dos capítulos seguidos de cualquiera de mis historias, ustedes me dicen cual… además subir uno en cada una, antes de lo previsto…**

¿Quien vio la alfombra roja de Eclipse el jueves pasado? Kellan estaba precioso como siempre, lástima que estaba Annalyne, o como se escriba…

Ah, Dios, **solo faltan 3 dias, para el estreno**… menos porque ya es de noche… yo ya mande a hacer mi camiseta, con el poster de los Cullen, ah que genial me muero…

**Xoxo**

**RosalieHaledeCullen**


	9. Chapter 9

**Un ángel caído, mi ángel caído**

**Chapter 9:**

Mike, Ben, Jasper, Edward y yo estábamos en un bar, _celebrando_ el comentado compromiso de mi hermano, él y Bella se casarían en un mes. Nunca entendí esa obsesión que todo el mundo parece tener con el matrimonio, es tan solo un papel y un anillo. Mike coqueteaba con unas chicas en la barra, ninguna de ellas parecía tomarlo en serio, de vez en cuando lanzaban miraditas coquetas hasta nuestra mesa, ignorando completamente al idiota de Newton. Mi hermano y el otro par de ñoños, hablaban del amor y de lo necesarias que eran sus "chicas" en sus vidas, cursi.

"¿Aburrido?" preguntó Rosalie, sentada frente a mí, en el lugar que Mike había dejado vacio "¿no te parece lindo lo enamorados que se ven?"

"¿lindo? Ridículo es la palabra adecuada" susurre hacia ella, cerciorándome de que nadie en el bar notara que estaba hablando con una persona invisible, ni siquiera Jasper lo noto, a pesar de que me miraba cada cinco minutos, para revisar si mostraba algún indicio de locura.

"Que insensible" Rose comentó haciendo un puchero. Mi relación con Rosalie había vuelto a lo que era antes, ella diciéndome lo que no debo hacer y yo haciendo todo lo contrario, mi ángel se limitaba a hacer su _deber_ como ella le llamaba. Habíamos vuelto a las peleas ridículas. De un día a otro todo mi progreso con ella había desaparecido.

"Emmett" escuche a Heidi Vulturi, hermoso cuerpo, y muy buena en la cama. Sonreí, dejando a ver mis hoyuelos. Rosalie frunció el ceño, se cruzó de brazos y se volteo. Un gesto para nada maduro. Reí en mi interior.

"¿Por qué no me invitas un trago y me cuentas que ha sido de tu vida?"-preguntó coqueta acariciando mi hombro con uno de sus largos dedos. Yo observé a Rosalie una última vez.

Me levanté y ofrecí mi asiento a Heidi, estábamos solos en el espacio VIP, mis amigos se habían levantado cuando vieron a Heidi llegar, excusándose para dejarnos solos. Rosalie me observó, se levantó, caminó despacio hasta la barra y desapareció. Me sentí mal, esta vez había sido yo el culpable de que desapareciera. Mi actitud realmente la molestaba, aunque yo lo hacía en modo de venganza a su repentino cambio. Me dolió la manera en que me trato luego de nuestro encuentro en mi oficina, distante, fría. Había vuelto a ser la chiquilla insoportable del comienzo.

….

Heidi y yo conversamos, bebimos y nos besamos, no necesariamente en ese orden, habíamos llegado a parar a mi apartamento estábamos besándonos pasionalmente, cuando escuche su voz.

"No tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo" estaba enojada, se veía triste. Deje de besar a Heidi y la observé, estaba parada frente a la cama. "¡esto no solo te perjudica a ti Emmett!"-gritó, pude ver las lagrimas correr por su perfecto rostro. Me miró a los ojos, y desapareció.

"Emmett, ¿Qué pasa?"Preguntó Heidi, pero no le hice caso, yo solo me había quedado observando el lugar en que Rose había desaparecido. Desconcertado, molesto conmigo mismo por haberla hecho llorar nuevamente. _¿Es que acaso yo nunca voy a aprender?_

"No es nada… te tienes que ir" me levanté y le aventé su chaqueta, de una manera no muy cariñosa.

"¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?"Estaba enojada, y Heidi tenía un genio de los mil demonios. Prefiero lidiar con eso, a perder a mi ángel por una tontería.

"Lo había olvidado, tengo algo muy importante que hacer mañana y tengo que estar descansado para eso" mentí, afortunadamente es algo que se me da bien.

"Pero para eso, yo te puedo ayudar" dijo seductoramente, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, Emmett Cullen jamás dice que no al sexo. Realmente ha de haber algo malo conmigo.

"No Heidi, esto en verdad es importante, tengo que hacerlo" le dije echándola de mi apartamento. Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, cerré de un portazo. Cuando estuve solo en el apartamento, y algo más calmado. La llamé…

"ROSALIE" grité, pero no ocurrió nada. Probablemente tengo que hacerlo tres veces, como a Beetlejuice… pensé."¡ROSALIE!¡ROSALIE!¡ROSALIE!" llamé nuevamente, pero nadie contestó.

"ROSALIE MALDITA SEA APARECE DE UNA VEZ!"Estaba perdiendo la paciencia, necesitaba saber que era lo que mi demonio personal había querido decirme hace un rato."¿QUE QUIERES DE MI?¿MANEJAR MI VIDA, COMO LO QUIEREN HACER MIS PADRES?"Grité como si de un loco se tratase, no sabía si me escuchara, pero no perdía nada en intentarlo.

"No…"su voz me sorprendió, estaba sentada en el sofá, su delicado rostro hinchado." estoy aquí para ayudarte, te lo he dicho miles de veces"

"lo sé, es que no entiendo"me senté con ella en mi sofá, sus azules ojos me miraban con curiosidad "¿Por qué cambiaste? Pensé que éramos amigos, ¿Qué ya no serias esa chiquilla nerviosa y mandona de antes?"

"lo lamento Emm… pensé que si volvía a hacer lo que se supone que tengo que hacer aquí, todo sería más fácil"

"¿fácil? ¿Cómo podría ser más fácil?" Ella me miraba, mordiendo su labio inferior. "todo lo que hemos hecho es pelear" dije, pasando mis manos por mi cabello y exhalando aire. Luego de un rato en silencio, en el que Rosalie parecía estarse debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte suspiro.

"¿amigos?"Preguntó, extendiéndome la mano, nuevamente la atravesé.

"amigos" afirme, ella rió y yo le sonreí. Escuchar a Rose reír. Me hacía sentir vivo, con deseos de ser yo quien siempre provocara eso en ella.

…

"Hijo, cuanto me alegra que hayas venido" mi madre me abrazaba. Acababa de llegar a casa de mis padres para una _maravillosa_ cena en familia, a la que Rose me había convencido de ir, a cambio de que ella estuviera conmigo toda la cena.

Luego de nuestra conversación en mi apartamento, dos semanas atrás. Rosalie y yo éramos tan _amigos_ como antes, y yo sentía una extraña obsesión hacia ella, la quería siempre a mi lado. Ella me completaba, sin ella me sentía solo y perdido.

"¡Hermanito!" gritó Alice, quien corrió escaleras abajo para abrazarme. "que gordo que estas Emm" comentó, a lo que yo puse los ojos.

"Es gimnasio puro Alice, nada de gordura" dije sintiéndome orgulloso de mi cuerpo. El cual me dedicaba a cultivar día a día en arduas sesiones de entrenamiento pesado.

"no me mientas Emm, tanta porquería te está pasando la cuenta" Alice rió, yo fruncí el ceño.

"yo creo que estas perfecto" La voz de Rosalie a mi espalda me sobresalto. Su comentario me hizo sonrojar, algo realmente extraño en mí.

"Alice deja ya de molestar a tu hermano" regaño mi madre desde la cocina, mi hermana me saco la lengua e hizo su camino hasta la puerta, encontrándose con una sonrojada Bella y un mal humorado Edward.

"¿qué novedad el pequeño Eddy está enojado?"Comenté, observando a mi ángel rodar los ojos y sonreír a mi broma.

"Callate Emmett, no estoy de humor" Edward avanzó hasta la cocina dando zancadas. Bella se disculpo en silencio y lo siguió.

"Jasper" La enana chilló, tirándose a los brazos de mi amigo quien se disponía a subir los escalones para llegar a la puerta de la mansión Cullen.

La cena pasó sin por menores, todo el mundo hablando de cosas al azar. Alice ya había anunciado su relación con Jasper a la familia una semana después de que yo me enterara y les diera mi bendición, como decía mi hermana. Por lo que no había novedades ni nada especial por lo que brindar, a no ser la unión de la familia.

"son geniales" Mi ángel comentó. Ambos estábamos en la habitación que había sido mía, antes de mudarme a mi apartamento de soltero.

"¿Quiénes"? cuestioné, Rose miraba atentamente una foto de hace unos ocho años. Todos habíamos ido a pasar el verano en la casa del lago, de la cual mis padres eran dueños. Mamá y papá estaban sentados en el césped, con Alice recostada entre ellos, Edward estaba de pie sosteniendo una pelota de beisbol, yo me encontraba a su lado, sosteniendo el guante que había pertenecido a mi abuelo. Todos sonreían, incluyéndome.

"Tu familia… es muy unida" me miró interrogante "¿Por qué te alejaste de ellos?"Yo no sabía que responder. No estaba seguro de si había alguna razón concreta de por qué había alejado a mi familia.

"no lo sé, Rose" admití, ella se acercó a mi "pero me arrepiento de haberlo hecho"

"eso es un avance" me animó, se acercó a mí y besó mi mejilla, sorprendiéndonos a ambos. Yo sonreí y ella me devolvió el gesto.

"eso también es un avance"…

….

_Estaba sentado en un acogedor prado, el sol brillaba como nunca antes lo había visto. Cuando a lo lejos la vi, su dorado cabello, resplandecía incluso más que el mismo sol. Ella no me veía, parecía demasiado distraída como para siquiera notar que no estaba sola. Intente llamarla, pero no pude, ninguna palabra salió de mis labios, y cuando intente pararme tampoco lo logre. Cuando comprendí, que yo nada más era un espectador de la escena._

_Rosalie caminaba, sin rumbo, a paso acelerado. Intente gritarle una vez más, cuando ella volteo hacia donde yo estaba. No me vio, como si yo fuese invisible. De pronto unas gotas comenzaron a caer, mas ninguna nube tapaba al irreal sol que se cernía sobre mí. No sé con exactitud cuánto tiempo me llevo regresar mis ojos hasta donde estaba mi ángel antes de que la lluvia comenzara. En solo unos segundos, ella ya no estaba. Me sentí solo…_

"_Rose" escuche alguien llamar, una voz apagada y cargada de pena. Frente a mí, un hombre cercano a los sesenta, caminaba pesado de un lado a otro. Un perro le acompañaba, su aspecto tan cansado con el de su dueño. Intente ponerme de pie, gritar, hacerme notar, pero no lo logré. Sentía la necesidad de preguntarle a ese hombre quien era, y por que buscaba a mi ángel. _

"_princesa…"susurro, lagrimas caían de su rostro, demacrado con los años y la notoria angustia que sentía. _

"_Ella está bien" una voz aseguro, ladee mi cabeza buscando la procedencia de esa voz, pero no la encontré, no había nadie en el prado a excepción de mí, del anciano y su perro. Nadie respondió, y los sollozos de aquel hombre aumentaron de intensidad. "No has hecho nada malo" Nuevamente la efímera voz se hizo presente, esta vez preste más atención a esta. Pertenecía a un hombre…_

_De pronto una ráfaga de viento, se apoderó del lugar. El hombre estaba ahora sentado en una pequeña silla, en lo que parecía ser una pequeña sala de espera. El agradable aroma a jazmines, había cambiado al común olor a cloroformo, digno de un recinto medico._

…

Desperté agitado, y no logré conciliar el sueño nuevamente. Me fui a trabajar temprano, después de una rápida ducha y nada más que un café como desayuno. Como esperaba, fui el primero en llegar. Mi oficina estaba helada. Era mi secretaria quien normalmente se encargaba de encender el calefactor antes de mi llegada. Intente hacerlo yo mismo, pero me fue imposible, haciéndome llegar a la conclusión de que realmente, me había convertido en un bueno para nada.

"¡Emmett!"La voz de Rose me sobresaltó, haciéndome derramar mi café en la alfombra. Levanté mis ojos para encontrarme con ella, que me miraba divertida. "Que distraído estas, llevo aquí al menos cinco minutos y ni siquiera te habías percatado de mi presencia"

"tuve una mala noche"-respondí, recordando el extraño sueño, que me había hecho desvelarme. El cual mucho tenía que ver con la chica que estaba parada frente a mí. "te ves diferente" comenté después de un rato y pensando en cómo preguntarle acerca del sueño. No quería arruinar su estado de ánimo estaba más sonriente que nunca.

"me siento diferente" su sonrisa aumentó. Mi curiosidad creció, yo quería saber el porqué de su despampanante estado de ánimo.

"¿a qué se debe?" pregunté, sus brillantes ojos rompieron la conexión que habían mantenido conmigo desde el principio, mordió su labio inferior, parecía avergonzada. "¿Qué ocurre?"Por algún motivo, su repentino cambio de postura me puso nervioso. "¿Rosalie?" insistí, de pronto la angustia de perderla, se apoderó de mí.

"¡Rose!" Grite nuevamente, tan alto que de haber alguien más habría escuchado, afortunadamente estábamos solos. Rosalie levantó la mirada, una lagrima corriendo por su mejilla.

"No puedo quedarme para siempre Emmett" susurro. Sus palabras provocaron una sensación de vacío en mi pecho, y fue la desesperación la que se apoderó de mí en ese momento.

"Te vas" afirme. Sus profundos ojos clavados en los míos. "Es por eso que estabas tan feliz" abrió la boca, para decir algo, pero yo no la deje. "Al fin puedes deshacerte de mí, eso es lo que te da tanta alegría" sentí las lagrimas formarse en mis ojos.

"No lo entiendes" murmuro "no lo entenderías nunca" los preciosos ojos de mi ángel, estaban inundados en lágrimas. "no puedo quedarme contigo para siempre"

"¿Por qué? ¡Explícame! " Si Rosalie se iba nada tendría sentido en mi vida, ella me había hecho cambiar."Pensé que yo te importaba" Se acercó a mí, su mano atravesó la mía, sin problema alguno, como si ella fuese de aire.

"Me importas, mucho más de lo permitido" me miraba con suplica, como si me estuviese rogando que la dejara ir, pero soy demasiado egoísta para hacer algo así. Rosalie es mi ángel.

"Si te importo no te vayas" rogué "Si te importo quédate a mi lado" nuestros rostros cubiertos de lagrimas.

"Solo voy irme si tú me lo permites" susurro. Tenía la cabeza gacha.

"no lo haré" dije convencido de mis palabras, yo nunca le permitiría irse de mi lado. "No te irás si de mi depende" Rosalie fijo sus orbes azules, en mí.

"Emmett…no sabes lo que estás diciendo" respiro profundo para continuar "No puedes retenerme aquí para siempre"

"Si puedo" afirme, sonando como un niño testarudo.

"Tengo que irme. Volveré más tarde, cuando estés más tranquilo" Con eso, desapareció…

…

"Emmett" Jasper se acerco, cuando me disponía a montar en mi jeep. "amigo, necesito que me acompañes a un lugar "pidió, yo accedí sin problemas. Ahí estuvo mi error.

"¿un hospital?"el que hayamos recorrido la ciudad por más de una hora, para llegar a un hospital que se veía viejo y medio abandonado, me confundió. ¿Por qué querría Jasper venir a un lugar como este?

"si, eso parece" bromeo, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, puse los ojos y le seguí. Jasper se veía nervioso, y me lanzaba miradas cada cinco segundos. Yo sentía como si se me estuviese escapando algo.

"¿podrías decirme que hacemos aquí?"Pregunte, en lo que nos dirigíamos a la recepción. "digo…hay hospitales mucho mejores y… mucho más cerca" Estaba un tanto exaltado, me parecía ridículo estar aquí, sin ningún motivo aparente. Jasper no se veía enfermo. Además todos los parientes de mi amigo vivían en Texas, por lo que tampoco tenía sentido que hayamos venido a visitar a algún pariente de Jazz o algo por el estilo.

"es por eso que te he traído aquí"comenzó, hice un gesto con la mano para que continuara "este hospital está lo suficientemente alejado de todos los chismes de la ciudad, por lo que no tendremos que preocuparnos de que alguien se entere de tu pequeño secreto" dijo en voz baja. Me costó trabajo comprender lo que estaba diciendo, cuando lo hice, la furia tomo poder de mi.

"¡¿Qué?"Grite, Jasper hacía gestos para que bajara la voz. "No voy a bajar la maldita voz" una enfermera se acercaba hasta donde nosotros estábamos. "No estoy loco" susurre para que solo mi amigo escuchara.

"lo sé" dijo después de un rato "ellos van a revisarte, ver que anda mal" continuo "lo más probable es que nada más estés algo estresado, si ese es el caso, van a darte algo y enviarte a casa en seguida Emm, no hay de qué preocuparse" yo me limité a bufar. Después de todo si hacia algún escándalo, nadie duraría que realmente estaba loco. Por lo que decidí calmarme, por ahora.

Jasper y yo llegamos al mostrador, nos indicaron el camino hasta una salita de espera, donde tendríamos que aguardar hasta que llegara nuestro turno. La señora nos había dicho que no demorarían menos de un ahora en atendernos, por lo que decidimos ir a tomar un café, en la pequeña cafetería del hospital. Los pasillos del hospital apestaban a formol, las paredes parecían viejas, y el piso tenía una gran cantidad de baldosas a menos. Era un panorama bastante triste.

Pedimos dos expresos y nos sentamos en una banquita, de la sala de espera. Un chico, moreno y de aspecto juvenil, dormitaba en la banca frente a la nuestra. La chillona voz de una niña lo hizo despertar sobresaltado. Tenía grandes bolsas debajo de sus ojos, dejando a ver que probablemente, llevaba mucho tiempo sin dormir.

"¿por qué no vas por un café?"Preguntó una enfermera al muchacho "te avisaremos si algo ocurre" reflejaba preocupación "de hecho, deberías irte a casa" su voz dulce, se volvió triste "no pasará nada si dejas el hospital por una noche" le paso una mano por la frente "como ya te dije, si hay novedades yo misma te llamo"

"olvídalo Emily, eres muy amable, pero no puedo irme" dijo, ahogando un bostezo "le prometí a Arthur que me quedaría aquí, hasta que él regrese" la enfermera puso los ojos y sonrió, triste. Por alguna razón la voz de él chico se me hizo familiar.

"Entiendo que Arthur y tu, estén preocupados por ella, pero no es mucho lo que pueden hacer aquí." Emily comentó, el chico la miró indispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer.

"Emmett Cullen" me llamaron, Jasper se puso de pie y comenzó a avanzar. Yo me quede ahí parado. Jasper levantó una ceja, haciéndome notar lo infantil de mi comportamiento. No me quedo otra que seguirle.

"¿Qué lo trae por aquí señor Cullen?" El doctor preguntó. Yo me di de hombros, ganándome un golpe de Jasper.

"Últimamente ha estado algo estresado" contestó Jasper al ver que yo no decía nada. Mi cabeza estaba aun con el chico y su familiar voz…

Jasper y el médico discutían algo sobre la adicción al trabajo y los prejuicios que eso puede traer. Mi cabeza trabajaba a toda velocidad, intentando encontrar alguna pista sobre quien podría ser ese chico y porque se me hacia conocido. O al menos su voz… ¡BINGO!, eso era… ¡Su voz! No recordaba al chico pues nunca le había visto… Era su voz la que había escuchado en mi sueño…

* * *

Hola… nuevo capítulo, como algunas deben haber leído en un nuevo sentimiento, esta temporalmente parada… realmente me afecto que hayan criticado mi historia en aquel blog, y reitero mis disculpas a mis lectoras, voy a seguir escribiendo la historia, pero va a demorar… al menos hasta que la rabia se me pase, o cuando mejore todas esas cosas que según estas expertas hago mal…lo que pase primero.

¡Como ven pasaron muchísimas cosas en este capítulo! **¿Quién será ese chico? ¿Qué es lo que tenía a Rose tan feliz? ¿Se quedará ella con Emmett o se ira así nada más? Déjenme sus teorías en un review!**

Besitos a todas las que me leen, me agregan a favoritos y alertas…


	10. Chapter 10

**Un ángel caído, mi ángel caído**

**Chapter 10:**

_Jasper y el médico discutían algo sobre la adicción al trabajo y los prejuicios que eso puede traer. Mi cabeza trabajaba a toda velocidad, intentando encontrar alguna pista sobre quien podría ser ese chico y porque se me hacia conocido. O al menos su voz… ¡BINGO!, eso era… ¡Su voz! No recordaba al chico pues nunca le había visto… Era su voz la que había escuchado en mi sueño…_

-discúlpenme.-dije saliendo del pequeño consultorio del médico.

Camine rápido, sin preocuparme en mirar hacia atrás. Llegue a la pequeña sala de espera, agotado como si hubiese corrido una maratón. Eché un vistazo rápido al lugar. Una, dos, tres veces. El muchacho ya no estaba ahí.

-¿señor?-una enfermera preguntó, acercándoseme.- ¿puedo ayudarlo en algo?

-si.-contesté tomando aire.- ¿Dónde está…-me detuve, ni siquiera me sabia su nombre.-…el muchacho que estaba aquí hace unos minutos?-la enfermera me quedo viendo con el seño fruncido.-el chico, moreno… recostado en aquel asiento.-señale el lugar.

-¿Quién? ¿Cuál es su nombre?-preguntó seria, luego de unos segundos.

- No lo sé.-admití, y me arrepentí de haberlo hecho. Ella me miraba con cautela. Como si estuviera debatiéndose entre llamar a seguridad o sedarme ahí mismo.

-Estelle, ¿Por qué no vas a ver qué es lo que está demorando tanto a Jennifer? –Pregunto una joven muchacha, a la que reconocí como Emily, la enfermera que había estado hablándole al muchacho un rato antes..-yo me hago cargo aquí.-La otra enfermera se alejo, rápido. No sin antes darle una mirada de advertencia a su compañera.

-discúlpala, se irrita con facilidad.- comentó poniendo los ojos.- Soy Emily.-me extendió la mano, sonriendo.

-Emmett Cullen.-me presenté, estrechándole la mano.

-Disculpa mi intromisión pero… no pude evitar escucharte.-se disculpo.- ¿conoces a Jake? – preguntó, mirando de soslayo a la silla en la que este había estado dormitando.

-sí, somos viejos amigos.-mentí.- ¿sabes dónde podría estar ahora?- Ella asintió.

-pude convencerlo de ir a su casa, al menos por unas horas.-comentó, con una sonrisa triste.-él y su tío han estado, casi dos meses "viviendo" en este hospital. Si es que no es más.

-¿Por qué?-pregunté nervioso.

-Me temó, que eso es información confidencial del hospital. No puedo decirte mucho más.-se volteó, dos enfermeras nos observaban curiosas.- sígueme.-Obedecí, sin chistar. Caminamos por un corto pasillo, el olor a formol era menos intenso en esta parte del hospital.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-la curiosidad estaba claramente reflejada en mi voz.

-Esa no es mi historia a contar… -¿Entonces por qué me traía aquí?- Deberías preguntárselo a él.

-eso haría, si supiera como contactarlo.-susurre, sonando más duro de lo que me hubiese gustado demostrar. Después de todo ella estaba intentando ayudarme.

-en eso si te puedo ayudar.- sonrió, sacó un lápiz de su delantal y agarro mi mano. Garabateó lo que parecía ser un número telefónico.

-¿un número de teléfono?-pregunté como un retardado.

-sí, es el celular de Jacob. Espero que eso te sirva de algo.-sonrió y regreso el lápiz a su lugar.

-Sí, claro que sirve…gracias.-dije sincero.

-¿puedo pedirte un favor?-preguntó de repente. Haciéndome regresar la mirada hasta ella.

-si…-acepté no muy convencido.

-Intenta convencerlo de tomarse un descanso del hospital. A mí no me escucha y realmente me preocupa.- Su sonrisa era triste nuevamente.

-haré lo que pueda.-Dije. Aunque era una ridiculez, puesto a que el tipo ni siquiera me conocía. Pero ella no tenia por que saberlo.

-bien, debo irme. Fue un placer conocerte Emmett.-se despidió, caminando rápido por otro de los pasillos del viejo hospital.

…

-¡Emmett! ¡¿Qué diablos?-exclamo Jasper, una vez que regrese a la salita de espera.-Tienes suerte de que el doctor haya tenido que atender a otro paciente, o en este momento estarías siendo internado.

-te dije que no quería venir.-murmure.

-¿por eso saliste corriendo como un loco, y me dejaste plantado hablando con el doctor?-levantó una ceja.

-No… de hecho te agradezco que me hayas traído.- Si no hubiese sido por Jasper, jamás habría imaginado en venir a este lugar.

-¿Por qué? No me digas ¿tienes una cita con alguna hermosa enfermera?-su semblante se relajo, yo puse los ojos.

-No. No tengo tiempo para chicas ahora.-dije mirando el reloj. Se estaba haciendo tarde.- ¿nos vamos?

-¿Qué? No claro que no, vinimos a ver al doctor y no nos vamos hasta que lo hayamos hecho.-con esto, se dejo caer en la silla y me miro invitándome a imitarlo. Yo me limite a bufar. Supongo que no me quedaba de otra. Tendría que hacer mi llamada otro día.

Esperamos al menos una media hora, Jasper no habló nada y yo tampoco lo hice, estaba demasiado interno en mis pensamientos, como para preocuparme de entablar una conversación. Cuando me llamaron, le pedí a mi amigo que me dejara ir solo, este obedeció sin chistar.

-Bien Emmett… ¿puedo preguntar a que se debió esa inesperada salida?-el doctor pregunto, acomodándose los anteojos y ordenando unos papeles sobre su pequeño escritorio.

-eh… Tenía que ir atender una importante llamada.-invente rápido. Fue fácil, después de todo, el creía que yo estaba ahí porque era un obsesionado con el trabajo. Sonreí para mí mismo.

-ya veo… parece que has estado bastante ocupado últimamente.- comentó. Suspire de alivio cuando note que mi mentira había pasado absolutamente desapercibida.

-si…ya sabe, lo de siempre. Hago lo que puedo.- sonreí. Decidí mantenerme en mi papel de "adicto al trabajo".

Luego de una evaluación de quince minutos, el doctor me dejo ir. No sin antes darme un medicamento que podría ayudarme a dormir. El cual agradecí pues últimamente se me estaba haciendo algo difícil conciliar el sueño. El viaje de vuelta a la ciudad fue tranquilo, escuchamos música y Jasper parecía tan sumido en sus propios pensamientos cuanto yo en los míos.

-Entonces…¿no estas enojado?-pregunto cuándo aparque el coche frente a su edificio.

-no… como ya te dije creo que fue bueno haber ido.-comente, enseñándole el frasquito de pastillas en mi mano.

-genial… nos vemos mañana-se despidió.- ¿podrías pasar por mi? Mi moto estará en el taller hasta el sábado.

-no hay problema, nos vemos.

…

Me encontraba solo en la sala, mirando fijamente mi celular. Decidiéndome entre llamar o no. Las posibilidades de estar equivocado eran altas, increíblemente altas. Estaba basándome en una voz, que escuche en un sueño, ridículo. Pero había algo más, algo que me decía que tenía que saber más de este chico.

Mire mi mano, donde se suponía que el numero estaba anotado, cuando me disponía a guardarlo en la memoria de mi teléfono, note que los últimos dos números estaban borrados, era imposible leer lo que estaba ahí. Mierda. Podría ser cualquiera. Tendría que probar todas esas combinaciones luego. Con rabia, decidí que lo único que podía hacer era irme a la cama y tratar de relajarme.

Cuando el despertador sonó, rayos de sol se filtraban por la ventana. Era el primer día soleado en semanas. Antes de siquiera preguntarme a mí mismo, como es que las cortinas estaban abiertas, la vi parada frente a mí sonriéndome. La luz del sol hacia su cabello brillar resaltando su rostro angelical.

-Buenos días.-dije. La sonrisa de Rosalie se ensanchó.

-hola… ¡vamos levántate ya! Mira lo que preparé.-cantó emocionada. Me estire entes de levantarme de la cama, cuando levante la colcha, mi ángel se sonrojo. Yo llevaba nada más unos pantalones cortos. Tome una camiseta y me la coloque.

-¿Qué preparaste? ¿Una sorpresa?- pregunté de forma infantil mientras Rosalie permanecía de espaldas a mí. Puse los ojos.-no seas ridícula. No es como si me hubieses visto desnudo.

-¿ya estas vestido?-preguntó.

-si… ¿puedes decirme que es lo que me quieres enseñar?- la paciencia no era una virtud que yo poseyera, y la verdad es que las sorpresas siempre me ponían ansioso. Y más una viniendo de mi ángel.

-mm… no.-sonrió juguetona.-metete a la ducha, vístete y luego ven a la sala.-ordenó y yo obedecí.

Hice todo lo que Rosalie me mando, en exactamente ocho minutos. No me preocupe en ocultar mi ansiedad. Cuando llegue a la sala, vi a Rose mirándome divertida en el mostrador de mi cocina americana.

- ansioso ¿no?-preguntó, poniendo los ojos. Yo sonreí.-bien…taratatan…-cantó, haciendo que la tela que cubría un plato volara por los aires. Dejando al descubierto un pastel, que se veía delicioso.

-¿tú hiciste eso?-pregunte sorprendido.

-si ¿Qué opinas?-pregunto, sus ojos brillaban.-no sabía qué hacer mientras dormías.

-no, lo sé… tengo que probarlo para saberlo.- sonreí y ella rió, alegrando aun más mi mañana.

Rosalie cortó un pedazo del pastel, sin tocar nada, hacia que las cosas se deslizaran por el aire. Era una escena bastante extraña de ver. No me acostumbraba a la idea de que Rosalie no fuera real. Porque a pesar de intentar convencerme a mí mismo de ello, para mi ella siempre lo fue, y ahora más que nunca es mi única realidad.

-y bien… ¿Qué tal? ¿Te ha gustado?-preguntó una vez que termine de comer el pedazo de pastel.

-¿Quién está ansioso ahora?-bromee. Ella frunció el seño.-esta delicioso.

-¿lo dices en serio?-se veía nerviosa.

-claro, jamás he comido algo mejor-admití, estaba realmente bueno.-no sabía que cocinaras.

-se hacer muchas cosas.-dijo, y tras eso se sonrojo. Yo levante una ceja y sonreí enseñando mis hoyuelos.-se te hará tarde para el trabajo…-comentó haciendo flotar el plato sucio al lavavajillas.

…

- Buenos días, Señor Cullen -saludo mi secretaria, tomando un sorbo a su café.

-hola Karen… no me digas señor.-dije, siempre odie las formalidades.- ¿alguna novedad?

-está bien señ-Emmett.-se corrigió-tienes dos reuniones, una conferencia y una pila de documentos para revisar.

-vaya día.-comenté.-gracias a Dios que es viernes. Será mejor que comience lo antes posible, no quiero llevarme trabajo a casa.-con eso me despedí de Karen y entre en mi oficina.

Pase toda la mañana leyendo los documentos, y demore menos de cinco minutos en firmarlos. No me di cuenta de lo tarde que era hasta que escuche a Jasper llamar a la puerta, para preguntarme si saldría a almorzar. Me negué, cuanto antes terminara con el papeleo mejor.

A eso de las cuatro de la tarde, Karen anuncio por el intercomunicador que los socios de la compañía, habían llegado. Por lo que tuve que dejar mi oficina para ir a la que sería mi primera reunión del día, afortunadamente no duró mucho. Al contrario de la conferencia y la reunión que tuve después de esta. Una vez que la reunión hubo acabado, regrese a mi oficina para recoger mis cosas y de fui a casa.

Eran las diez, la noche aun era joven. Aparque el Jeep en el estacionamiento de mi edificio y salí a caminar. Había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde la última vez que lo hice. Antes acostumbraba a darme una vuelta por la cuadra al menos tres veces a la semana, el barrio en el que yo vivía estaba lleno de bares y restaurantes elegantes. Decidí cenar algo, en un pequeño local, al que solía ir cuando me mude aquí.

Estaba de regreso a casa, cuando creí escuchar un quejido. Miré a mí alrededor, para solo encontrarme con una cajita de cartón, que se veía húmeda y en mal estado, tenía escrito "se regalan cachorros". El quejido que había escuchado, provenía de dentro. Había un pequeño perro, a mí siempre me gustaron los animales, pero nunca quise tener mascotas.

Continúe caminando, pero no podía dejar de pensar en el cachorro, no había caminado ni media cuadra cuando me decidí a volver por él. No sé qué paso por mi cabeza. Pero minutos después me encontraba con un perro en mis brazos subiendo el elevador del edificio en que vivía.

-Bien… quédate aquí.-le hable al perro, una vez que lo deje en el piso de la sala. Pensando en qué diablos haría ahora con un perrito.-vuelvo en un minuto-hable nuevamente, como si esperase que la criatura me entendiera. Fui a mi habitación por unos diarios viejos, no quería tener accidentes de orina en la alfombra de mi sala. Escuché al perrito ladrar o algo a si, por lo que regrese rápidamente.

-shh… calla, vas a despertar a los vecinos.

-¡es precioso!-Rosalie exclamó. Ella estaba sentada en el suelo acariciando la cabeza del animal.- ¿de dónde lo has sacado?

-¿puede verte?-pregunte extrañado, ignorando su pregunta.-puedes tocarlo.

-sí, eso parece.-ella sonrió- ¿y bien?

-oh…lo he encontrado en la calle.-dije, todavía pensando en lo curioso que era que el animal consiguiera verla.

-¿en la calle? ¿Quién puede dejar solo en la calle a un pequeño tan lindo como tú?-pregunto al animal. Al parecer yo no era el único loco aquí.

-¿te gustan los animales?-Si, era una pregunta idiota, pero no sabía que más decir, me había quedado un tanto sorprendido con su contacto con el perro.

-si… me encantan.-los ojos de Rosalie se clavaron en mi, y me sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho.- ¿vamos a quedárnoslo?-preguntó, pareciendo una niña.

-¿quedárnoslo?-levante una ceja, y estaba bailando por dentro al escuchar su uso del plural.

-¿has tenido alguna vez un perro?-preguntó.

-no, nunca. Alice tuvo una tortuga, pero se escapó. No me preguntes como.-admití, recordando la tortuga de mi hermana. Rosalie rió.

-ok…entonces necesitaras ayuda.- sonrió.- y a mí me encantaría hacerlo.

-bien, entonces es un trato.- le regrese la sonrisa con entusiasmo y el perrito ladró, como si entendiera lo que estábamos hablando.

-¿Cómo le vas a poner?-preguntó mi ángel.

-no he pensado en nada aun ¿Por qué no eliges tú el nombre?-ofrecí.

-no, nada de eso Emmett, el perrito es tuyo, tú debes escoger el nombre.-ordenó riendo.

Luego de minutos de pensar o más bien recordar, que nombre ponerle al perrito. Decidí comentarle mi idea a Rosalie, más que nada para ver su reacción, sería una manera de probar si mi sueño tenia algo que ver con aquel muchacho del hospital.

-¿que tal…Jake?-lancé, el animal ladró y el rostro de Rosalie mudo por completo, la sonrisa había desaparecido, y había sido reemplazada por una mirada triste. Me sentí mal por haber sido el causante de aquel dolor, pero era la única forma de saber si mi teoría estaba cierta. Y a juzgar por su reacción lo estaba. El tal Jake y mi Rose, se conocían.

* * *

¿y bien? ¿Les ha gustado?

**¿Reviews, y teorías?**

Besitos cuídense, lamento haber demorado pero la escuela no me deja respirar. No quiero ni pensar cómo será el año que viene con todo esto de la Universidad, esperemos que pase…

Ya tengo a mi Beta, por lo que el próximo capítulo de Un nuevo sentimiento no va a demorar en salir.

**Xoxo **

**RosalieHaledeCullen**


	11. Chapter 11

**Un ángel caído, mi ángel caído**

**Chapter 11:**

_-¿qué tal…Jake?-lancé, el animal ladró y el rostro de Rosalie mudo por completo, la sonrisa había desaparecido, y había sido reemplazada por una mirada triste. Me sentí mal por haber sido el causante de aquel dolor, pero era la única forma de saber si mi teoría estaba cierta. Y a juzgar por su reacción lo estaba. El tal Jake y mi Rose, se conocían._

-¿J-Jake?-preguntó con nerviosismo y pesar.-Ese nombre es…genial-sonrió, pero no era sincera, había tristeza detrás de su semblante.

El perro ladró llamándonos la atención. Rosalie lo acarició y yo la observé. Sus rubios cabellos caían en cascada por su espalda, era dueña de un cuerpo perfecto, el cual solo podría pertenecer a un ángel. Sus ojos eran profundos, el más bello tono de azul que había visto en mi vida. Hace mucho que había dejado de ver a Rosalie como una chiquilla mandona, y no había sido capaz de percibirlo hasta ahora.

-Ha de tener hambre-comentó, sacándome de mis pensamientos.- ¿Qué vamos a darle?

-Acabo de encontrarlo-suspiré frustrado, debí haberme preparado mejor, antes de traer un perro a vivir conmigo.

-Podemos darle cualquier cosa por hoy, mañana podemos ir a una tienda.-sugirió, yo sonreí al escucharla hablar en plural.

Rose se puso de pie y camino hasta la cocina, el cachorro la siguió de cerca. Las gavetas se abrieron, automáticamente y Rose se paro en puntillas para examinar lo que había dentro.

-¿tienes algo saludable aquí dentro?-dijo haciendo flotar un paquete de patatas, frente a mis ojos.

-pensé que habías dicho cualquier cosa-la observé con una ceja alzada.

-Me refería a algo comestible. No voy a darle a un inocente perrito estas porquerías. Lo harían enfermar.-el perro ladró y movió la cola, como estando de acuerdo con ella.-Veamos…-Murmuró abriendo la puerta del congelador.

-No vas a encontrar nada ahí.-advertí divertido, Rose me sacó la lengua.

-¡Emmett! Creo que no es solo…Jake quien necesita de comida.-al pronunciar el nombre del perro osciló. Pero pronto se recompuso.

-¡Hey! No necesito que me digan que comer.-bromeé. Por verla feliz comería cualquier cosa. –mañana nos vamos de compras.

-bien, vete a dormir.-ordenó.-ya encontraré algo con que alimentar a Jake.

-está bien…

-¿Emmett?-preguntó y yo me voltee automáticamente.-gracias

-¿Por qué?-Me había tomado desprevenido.

-por dejar que me quede con Jake.-sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa. Ahora estaba completamente seguro, de que ese perro sería algo bueno en mi vida.

-Buenos días.-me despertó la cantarina voz de Rose, antes de que pudiese abrir mis ojos por completo, el pequeño animal se subió sobre mi cama y lamió mi cara.

-ahg… ¡Rose, sácalo de aquí!-pedí mientras me limpiaba la cara, obteniendo por respuesta una risita burlona de Rosalie.

-¡Vamos Emm! ¡Compras!-gritó, tapé mi cabeza con la colcha, queriendo volver a dormirme.

-¡Es sábado! Podemos ir más tarde-eran las nueve, y yo nunca fui una persona madrugadora, mucho menos un sábado.

-Por favor…-rogó haciendo un puchero.- Jake necesita comer.

-ya voy -cuando salí de la cama Rosalie se volteó de inmediato.-Estoy completamente vestido, no seas ridícula.-dije poniendo los ojos, ante su infantil comportamiento.

Estuve listo en veinte minutos. Ahora nos encontrábamos en mi carro en dirección al mercado. Rose había insistido en traer al pulgoso con nosotros, alegando que no creía que fuese buena idea dejarlo solo en el apartamento.

-No creo que nos dejen entrar con él.-comenté mirando de reojo al animal, encaramado en el regazo de mi ángel.

-Oh… ¿Por qué no?-preguntó observándolo con ternura.-es adorable.

Aparcamos y ambos bajamos del carro, Rose con el animalito en los brazos. Lo dejó en el suelo y se agachó para hablarle. Era una escena cómica.

-Compórtate, o los expulsaran a ambos-pidió al cachorro y este respondió con un movimiento de cola.

-¿te entiende?-pregunté serio, no me sorprendería que también fuera capaz de hablarle a los animales. Todo esto ya era demasiado loco.

-¡Claro!-dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. Luego la escuché reír.-No sé si me entienda. Supongo que estoy acostumbrada a hablarle a los animales.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-la observé confundido, esperando por una respuesta.

-¡oh, vamos! Dime que tu jamás le has hablado a una mascota.-comentó, yo moví la cabeza en acuerdo, recordando cómo le había pedido al perro que se callará, antes de la llegada de Rosalie.

Llegamos a la puerta del mercado, y me permitieron entrar con el perro, si este se quedaba en el carro de compras. Paseábamos por los extensos pasillos del lugar, buscando la sección de mascotas.

-Solía hablarle a Duke.-dijo sonriendo con pesar. Dándome a entender que estaba confesándome algo de su vida.

-¿Duke?-pregunté curioso, Rose me observó sonriendo.

-El perro de mi abuelo… es un gran danés.-Se veía feliz al recordar al animal.- El animal más inteligente que ha pisado la tierra.-anunció.

-oh.-yo no supe que decir.-has de extrañarlos mucho.-comenté finalmente, no sabiendo si había sido una buena idea.

-muchísimo.-admitió.-necesitaremos una correa.-apuntó, señalando un collar rojo y una correa a juego.- ¿Cuál crees que debemos comprarle?-preguntó observando las diferentes marcas y tipos de comida para perro.

-Ese.-apunte una bolsa grande que tenía un pequeño labrador, se veía feliz. Cogí la correa, el collar y la bolsa y los metí en el carrito. Jake comenzó a olisquear la bolsa.- ¿Qué más?

-¿una casita o algo para que duerma? No creo que te agrade la idea de pelos en tus carísimos sillones.-dijo yo asentí.

-Esta es preciosa.-comentó, finalmente escogiendo la camita que más le gustó. Tenía huesitos y dálmatas por todos lados.-Ahora tu comida.-demandó, yo levanté una ceja.

-Rose…-dije en modo de advertencia.-No es necesario. Siempre pido pizzas o salgo a comer.-intente excusarme, ella me miraba con gesto reprobatorio.

-¿Te gustan las pastas?-Me ignoró por completo. Corrió al pasillo de pastas y masas. Señalaba un paquete de lasaña.-Ese-ordenó, yo no me moví.

-Si yo no lo agarro, no lo llevamos.-dije sonriendo.-tú no puedes tomarlo con tus manos.-Por primera vez, ella no se saldría con la suya.

-No necesito tomarlo en mis manos.- sonrió con suficiencia.- No necesito tu ayuda.-Y con eso observó a ambos lados del desierto pasillo. Afortunadamente el mercado estaba prácticamente vacío, pues no me hubiese gustado pasar otra vez la vergüenza de ser visto hablando "solo".

De pronto el paquete se elevó por los aires y cayó con delicadeza dentro del carrito. Rose sonrió con burla y yo bufé. Como siempre, se saldría con la suya.

…

-¡Oh, demonios!-exclamé, cuando corté la llamada, Karen, mi secretaria había llamado para recordarme la elegante cena a la que debía asistir.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Rose, mirándome curiosa. Habíamos pasado toda la tarde jugando con Jake. Hoy tenía planeado llamar a el otro Jake, pero Rose había estado conmigo la tarde entera, por lo que me fue imposible.

-había olvidado que tengo que ir a una estúpida cena.-dije bufando. No quería ir pero debía hacerlo, todos los socios de la compañía estarían allí.

-¿con quién?-la noté inquieta.

-de la compañía.-pareció relajarse.-voy a vestirme.-avisé dejando la sala y caminando hasta mi habitación.

Me vestí en cinco minutos, llevaba un terno negro bastante elegante. Cuando regresé a la sala Rosalie levantó su mirada del animal y la fijó en mí, sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-te… te queda muy bien.-dijo, sonreí para mí mismo.-que te diviertas.-se despidió.

-¡Hey! Tu vienes conmigo-Rosalie me observó sorprendida.-por favor…-pedí.

-Emm yo no…-comenzó pero calló al ver que no tenia alternativa.-como quieras.

-genial-sonreí, asegurándome de enseñar mis hoyuelos-vamos.

-¿Qué haremos con Jake?-preguntó mirando al animal que jugueteaba con uno de mis tenis.-No podemos dejarlo solo.

-No voy a llevarlo, nunca lo dejaran entrar en el hotel.-dije pensando en qué hacer con la criatura.-Supongo que tendremos que dejarlo aquí-suspiré con pesar. Mi pobre apartamento.

-mm… tienes razón.- Rosalie se agachó hasta quedar a la altura del animal.

-Pídele que se comporte, en el mercado lo hizo bastante bien.-Ella me observó con una ceja alzada.

Después de tener una breve charla con el cachorro, dejarle agua y comida, mi ángel estaba lista para acompañarme.

Llegamos al lujoso hotel, donde la importante cena, tenía lugar. Algo me decía que Alice tenía algo que ver con la decoración y organización del evento. Toda mi familia estaría allí. Divisé a lo lejos a algunos de los socios de mis padres.

-Vaya, esto es muy elegante-susurró Rose a mis espaldas.- tu hermana viene.-anunció.

-Emmett, ¿sabes lo tarde que es?- preguntó molesta.- se suponía que llegarías media hora antes. Mamá no deja de preguntar por ti.

-Hola Alice, ¿cómo has estado?-Ella puso los ojos.-lamento llegar tarde, lo había olvidado.

-No sé donde tienes la cabeza, Jasper dice que es el trabajo el que te tiene así.-comentó tirándome hasta la mesa en la que estaba mi familia.

-Emmett querido, te estábamos esperando.-saludó mi mamá.

-Lamento llegar tarde.-me disculpé.-Lo había olvidado por completo.-admití, ganándome una mirada reprobatoria de mi padre, Edward puso los ojos.

-Hijo ¿recuerdas a William? –preguntó mi padre en tono formal. El hombre sentado de lado de mi padre, extendió su mano para saludarme. Claro que lo recordaba era William Wiles, uno de los más importantes socios de la compañía.

-Claro… me alegra volver a verlo, señor Wiles.-saludé.

Luego de saludar a mi familia y a mis cuñados, me senté. Rosalie estaba a mi lado, permanecía de pie.

-¿Papá?-una voz femenina se dirigió a William.-Lamento la demora, pero fue difícil dar con el hotel.-explicó una muchacha alta y curvilínea.

-Vanessa, ya conoces a los Cullen-recordó su padre.-Estos son sus hijos, Alice, Edward y Emmett-presentó, clavó su mirada en mi.

-Mucho gusto-saludó, pude notar los celos de Alice y Bella cuando se acercó a mi amigo y a mi hermano.-es un placer.-dijo en mi oído, al saludarme a mí. A mi lado, el rostro de Rosalie era indescifrable, pude notar lo tensa que estaba.

-El placer es todo mío.-devolví. Escuché a mi ángel gruñir por lo bajo.

-Voy por una copa-se excusó, caminando hasta el ostentoso bar del enorme salón de eventos.

Jasper alzó una ceja en mi dirección, y Edward sonrió de lado, mi cuñada y mi hermana pusieron los ojos.

-creo que le gustaste.-dijo entre dientes, la única mujer que me importaba en ese momento. Yo la observé intentando leer su rostro, estaba molesta.

-¿Emmett?-mi padre llamó cuando estuvimos a solas.-El señor Wiles, es importante para esta compañía.

-Lo sé, papá-afirmé.

-Podría invertir una gran cantidad de dinero en nosotros…-Explicaba mi padre -Algo que cambiaría las cosas radicalmente, Emmett.

-¿y que tengo yo que ver con eso?-pregunté confundido. Mi padre me observó con seriedad.

-No solo contigo, también tiene que ver con su hija-su tono era firme-Vanessa es una muchacha fantástica, es inteligente.

-Me mantendré alejado de ella papá.-aseguré molesto. Odiaba la manera en que mi familia me veía.

-Es exactamente eso lo que no debes hacer.-La respuesta de Carlisle me confundió aun más.-William y yo hemos estado pensando en lo fantástico que sería…

-¿qué?—no lo dejé continuar. No sabía que pensar, era una petición demasiado extraña viniendo de mi padre.

-Emmett, esa muchacha es muchísimo mejor que todas esas chiquillas con las que sueles andar. Ella podría ayudarte a madurar.-continuó.-dale tiempo.

-Papá…-No supe que decir.-Como quieras…-suspiré y me disponía a regresar a la mesa, cuando la vi.

-¿Cómo puedes aceptar algo así?-preguntó indignada.-No eres un objeto negociable Emmett.

-No la conozco Rose.-dije, ella tenía una mueca en su perfecto rostro.-Esto es lo que tú querías, que madurara que consiguiera mantener una relación estable, está puede ser mi oportunidad.-dije intentando convencerme a mí mismo. Lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos.

* * *

¿Qué tal está? ¿Les ha gustado?

**¿Reviews?**

Ya envié el capitulo veintidós de Un nuevo sentimiento a mi Beta, por lo que no tardará en salir.

Pasen por mis otras historias, el capitulo once de What it takes, será publicado el viernes en la noche o el sábado.

**Xoxo **

**RosalieHaledeCullen**


	12. Chapter 12

**Un ángel caído, mi ángel caído**

**Chapter 12:**

_-¿Cómo puedes aceptar algo así?-preguntó indignada.-No eres un objeto negociable Emmett._

_-No la conozco Rose.-dije, ella tenía una mueca en su perfecto rostro.-Esto es lo que tú querías, que madurara, que consiguiera mantener una relación estable, está puede ser mi oportunidad.-dije intentando convencerme a mí mismo. Lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos._

-Pero…-comenzó.- Si, tal vez tengas razón.-Con eso se alejó y desapareció.

Caminé hacia Vanessa, que continuaba sentada en el bar, bebiendo.

-Pensé que no vendrías.-dijo coqueta.

-Aquí estoy.-respondí sentándome en el lugar vacío a su lado y ordenando whisky.

-No hay argolla… Debo suponer que no estás casado.-insinuó mirando mi mano.

-No…absolutamente soltero.-sonreí

-¿Cómo es que un hombre tan guapo y exitoso continua soltero?-dijo recorriendo mi brazo con uno de sus dedos.

-No lo sé, dímelo tu.-ella sonrió y acerco su boca a mi oído.

-habitación 202, para que charlemos más a gusto.-dijo dejando una llave en bolsillo de mi saco y besándome cerca de los labios.

-para que charlemos más a gusto-escuche a alguien repetir a mis espaldas.-si claro, y yo nací ayer.-Sonreí al escuchar la voz molesta de Rosalie.

-¿Celosa?-pregunté alzando una ceja, ella me observó perpleja sonrojándose inmediatamente.

-Preocupada… Mi trabajo es cuidar…-Comenzó pero yo la corté.

-que arregle mi solitaria y egoísta vida.-dije sonriendo con burla y bufando.

-¿te gusta?-preguntó de repente, rompiendo un corto silencio. Su rostro era indescifrable.

-Es muy guapa…-admití, ella asintió con los ojos clavados en el suelo.

-Supongo que eso es suficiente-murmuro para sí.

-No, no lo es…-dije sin pensarlo, me era imposible pensar en mujeres de la misma manera en que lo hacía antes, todo gracias a mi hermoso ángel.-Es preciso conocerla, saber lo que le gusta, lo que no, lo que la hace llorar…-Ambos nos mirábamos, ella con sus ojos cristalinos, el rostro algo hinchado y sus mejillas sonrojadas, adorable.

-Debo irme-soltó de pronto.-tú también deberías ir… Ella te espera en su habitación. Vete antes de que se enfríe.-dijo con sorna y con una mueca de disgusto desapareció.

La reacción de Rosalie me molestó, la forma que tenia de escapar de los problemas era irritante. Nada más que para calmar mi rabia fui hasta la habitación de Vanessa, tuvimos sexo del bueno. Y luego ambos regresamos a la cena, como si nada hubiese pasado. Al terminar la ceremonia, Vanessa me dio su número, yo lo acepte por caballerosidad. No me interesaba verla de nuevo, lo que ocurrió fue producto de una pelea con mi ángel, el efecto del alcohol en mi cuerpo y un escote llamativo.

Cuando llegué al apartamento me sorprendió ver a Rosalie ahí jugando con Jake.

-Solo le interesa el sexo, un hombre completamente superficial.-le hablaba al animal, dándome a entender que no había notado mi llegada.- Estúpida, soy una completa estúpida…-decía una y otra vez-Y yo que pensé que estaba cambiando, que…-se detuvo al verme parado en medio de la sala.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó secándose un lágrima que corría por su mejilla.

-Es mi apartamento-dije sonriéndole.

-Oh, si…yo ya me iba, vine a ver como estaba Jake.-habló poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta mi cocina.-Que duermas bien.

-Espera-grité antes de que desapareciera-Dime que es lo que te ha puesto tan mal…-pedí.- ¿Por qué llorabas? ¿No era esto lo que querías para mí?

-Tonterías… No te preocupes ya se me pasara… Esto es exactamente lo que necesitabas…-dijo, ahogando un sollozo y desapareciendo.

Pasé la mayor parte de la noche despierto, pensando en Rosalie. ¿Es que acaso estaba celosa? ¿Me quería? O era nada más porque me ve como un amigo y esto sería el comienzo de una despedida. Prefería pensar lo primero.

A la mañana siguiente llamé al tal Jake, atendió un hombre mayor. Jake estaba en el hospital y no llegaría hasta la hora de almuerzo. Quien contestó la llamada me dio su dirección, por lo que no dude en ir hasta allí de inmediato.

Conduje durante casi una hora, cuando di con una pequeña villa, poblada de pequeños terrenos. Era un paisaje humilde y acogedor. El camino era de tierra, había una enorme cantidad de arboles, algo imposible de ver en la ciudad.

Aparqué frente a una pequeña casita de madera. Un hombre en silla de ruedas salió a mi encuentro.

-Emmett Cullen.-dije-llamé hace un rato, preguntando por Jake.

-Sí, pasa, debe estar por llegar.-Supuse que había sido él quien contestó la llamada, pues no había nadie más en aquella casita.-Soy Billy Black.

El motor de una motocicleta me dijo que el muchacho había llegado, ya era hora de descubrir que estaba pasando.

-No puedo creerlo…-dijo entrando en la casa, sin deparar en mi presencia.- Ahora resulta que todo esta tan mal como desde el principio-caminó distraído.

-Jake, hijo.-llamó su padre.-tenemos visita.-el muchacho me analizó con la mirada y frunció el seño.

-Este joven quiere hablar contigo.-continuó el señor Black.-los dejaré solos.

-y tu ¿Quién eres?-preguntó con desconfianza.-No creo conocerte.

-No, no me conoces- admití.-te vi el otro día en el hospital-comencé.

-oh bueno, últimamente me la he pasado allí.-su semblante se entristeció.

-¿por qué?-cuestioné rápidamente, mi curiosidad me estaba matando.

-Una amiga está internada ahí-dijo.- Disculpa pero ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué quieres hablar conmigo?

-Es acerca de esa persona que está internada en el hospital.-dije nervioso, rogando por encontrar alguna respuesta.

-¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿La conoces?-El también estaba curioso.

-Eso creo…-dije.-¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

-No lo he hecho… Se llama Rosalie… Rosalie Hale.

Y con eso no supe si saltar de alegría por haber encontrado a mi ángel, sentir miedo por aquella situación tan extraña o llorar…Pues ella estaba en un hospital, y yo no sabía la razón a esto.

* * *

Sé que está corto…Pero deben admitir que está avanzando un poquito más la historia, jeje

Un regalito atrasado de navidad y un adelanto de año nuevo, tratare de publicar prontico

¿reviews? Son la 1:55 de la mañana me quedé hasta tarde para tenerles su capítulo…por favor, eso merece un saludito, para alegrar mi día o noche

XoXo

RosalieHaledeCullen -Emmett McCartys angel


	13. Chapter 13

**Un ángel caído, mi ángel caído**

**Chapter 13**

_-No lo he hecho… Se llama Rosalie… Rosalie Hale._

_Y con eso no supe si saltar de alegría por haber encontrado a mi ángel, sentir miedo por aquella situación tan extraña o llorar…Pues ella estaba en un hospital, y yo no sabía la razón a esto._

Quiero verla, pensé.

Mientras tanto, el rostro de Jacob era indescifrable, dolor, rabia, miedo, una mescla de emociones en aquel semblante joven, hacían que mi preocupación por Rosalie aumentase a cada segundo.

-¿Te sientes bien? De repente te has puesto pálido-preguntó Jacob.

-Yo…debo irme, gracias por tu ayuda-estaba siendo mal educado, había llegado a su casa sin avisar y iría sin siquiera explicarle el verdadero motivo de mi visita, pero no había tiempo para buenas costumbres, mi ángel estaba en ese hospital.

- ¿De dónde conoces a Rose?-inquirió ansioso.

- Una complicada historia-murmure.- ¿Por qué…Por qué esta en el hospital?-pregunté pensando en la manera más educada de retirarme.

-otra complicada historia.-respondió el chico con una amarga sonrisa.-Toma asiento.

-No hay tiempo, supongo que dejaremos las historias para despues.-dije, Jacob me observó con desconcierto.- Muchísimas gracias Jacob-y sin dejar que respondiera salí apresurado de la acogedora casa.

-¡Hey! ¡Espera!-gritó el chico corriendo hacia mi carro.-¿Qué demonios? Vienes a mi casa sin explicación y te vas sin decirme cómo diablos has llegado hasta mi.-habló desesperado.-ahora responde… ¿Cómo has conocido a Rosalie?

-No es algo que pueda explicar ahora, eso es algo que necesita tiempo. –Suspire al verlo fruncir el seño- Ahora debo ir a aquel hospital

-Bueno, entonces supongo que te acompañare.-dijo abriendo la puerta de copiloto.-es un largo camino hasta allá, y no me haría mal un aventón

-¿Se pondrá bien?-pregunté antes de echar andar el carro.

-No lo sé… La salud de Rose siempre ha sido delicada, y el accidente lo ha complicado aun más.-Mi miedo crecía con cada palabra que el muchacho pronunciaba.-Rose es una persona muy fuerte…

-pero…-pregunté observándolo con preocupación.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, los doctores no tienen esperanza. Lo que dijo provocó que mi corazón se detuviera por un par de segundos.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-Intentaba fijar mi concentración en la carretera, pero el estado de mi ángel no me dejaba pensar con claridad.

-¿De dónde la conoces?-repitió, dándome a entender que él no diría nada hasta que yo lo hiciera.

Ninguno de los dos contesto, nos sumimos en un cómodo silencio, vi como Jacob me inspeccionaba con la mirada. El camino hasta el hospital estaba despejado, aquella carretera no era muy concurrida.

-Aun está aquí-escuché a Jacob murmurar, mientras bajaba del carro y echaba a correr hasta la puerta escapando de la repentina lluvia.

Cuando crucé la puerta del abandonado hospital, vi a un hombre canoso parado junto a la máquina de café, Jacob estaba conversando con él. Luego ambos me observaron, pude ver que los ojos azules de aquel hombre reflejaban preocupación y dolor… Era el anciano del sueño, estaba absolutamente seguro de aquello.

-Emmett Cullen- me presenté, el hombre me sonrió.

-Arthur Hale.-dijo tendiéndome una mano.-si no es mucha la intromisión… ¿Cómo ha conocido usted a mi nieta?-los ojos del hombre se iluminaron al pensar en ella.

-De una forma inusual-dije sin querer entrar en detalles, sabía que algún día tendría que hacerlo, pero debía conocerlos antes.

-oh, por supuesto…Todo en esa muchacha es inusual.-rió, una risa cargada de cariño.- me dejaré de cuestionarios… Usted ha venido a verla ¿no?-preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.

-Si, si usted me lo permite.-dije tratando de ser cortés.

-¿Quién soy yo para negarte algo?-cuestionó confundido.-Ve y dale mis saludos.-Era como si el hombre comprendiera que no podía hablar más de lo necesario. Sentí un inevitable respeto por él.

-Muchisimas gracias.-Mientras avanzaba hasta la recepción a preguntar cuál era la habitación, escuche a Jacob replicar y al señor Hale reír.

135, 135, 135 repetía una y otra vez para no olvidar el numero de la habitación de mi ángel. El, pasillo era largo, blanco y triste, aquel hospital necesitaba una reforma con urgencia, pero era un lugar sencillo, una reforma no sería viable.

132,133, 134 y 135… La blanca puerta descansaba ahí parada, como burlándose de mí, era la única berrera que me separaba de Rosalie. Mis manos temblaban al tomar el pomo de la puerta, sentí una gota de sudor correr por mi rostro. Dios estaba nervioso, y no habría de estarlo sabiendo que mi ángel reposaba indefensa en una camilla de hospital.

Ahí estaba ella, inconsciente, profundamente dormida. Su rostro se veía demacrado, sin color… Sentí angustia, mi cuerpo entero temblaba tuve que sentarme en una desgastada banqueta a su lado. En un impulso tome su mano, fría como el mármol, suave como la seda. Era extraño poder tocarla, por fin había logrado tocar a mi ángel, pero no era lo mismo, me faltaba su sonrojo, su sonrisa tímida o sus replicas absurdas. Lleve mis labios hasta su mano y la besé.

-Se que tal vez no me escuches, pero… No sabes cómo me duele verte así… Quisiera ser yo quien este en tu lugar, quiero cuidarte, decirte que todo estará bien.-Suspiré.-mi ángel…

Besé sus manos una vez más…

-Te amo Rosalie.-Murmure en su oído. Sorprendiéndome a mí mismo.

Dejé la habitación sin mirar otras, decidido a enfrentar a Rosalie.

* * *

Regalo atrasado del cumpleaños de mi Kellan hermoso.

Espero les guste el capitulo…

¿reviews?

XoXo

RosalieHaledeCullen -Emmett McCartys angel

Rose _ emmett. 1935 (Hotmail) ya saben es solo juntar los espacios…


	14. Chapter 14

**Un ángel caído, mi ángel caído**

_**Chapter 14**_

_-Te amo Rosalie.-Murmure en su oído. Sorprendiéndome a mí mismo._

_Dejé la habitación sin mirar atrás, decidido a enfrentar a Rosalie._

Cuando salí a la recepción del hospital, el señor Hale y Jacob continuaban conversando. Se detuvieron cuando me vieron aparecer y ambos se acercaron a mí.

-¿Ya te vas?-preguntó Jacob, observando detenidamente mi mano, donde sostenía las llaves del carro.

-Si ¿quieren un aventón?-ofrecí, recordando que había sido yo quien lo había llevado hasta ahí.

-No gracias, me iré más tarde.-Jacob habló volteándose y caminando hasta la máquina de café. Dejándome a solas con el señor Hale.

-muchacho, te ves nervioso.- Arthur Hale observó, sus ojos mostraban comprensión.

-Señor Hale, ¿Por qué esta así? ¿Qué le ha pasado?-pregunté ansioso.

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a ella…?-Su pregunta me confundió, ¿es que acaso el sabía que yo podía hablar con Rosalie? ¿O lo decía porque tenía la esperanza de que Rose despertaría y que ella misma sería capaz de decírmelo?-Cuando… despierte.

-Supongo que eso es lo que haré.-murmure, mirándolo a los ojos. Tenía los ojos cansados, demostraban sufrimiento y preocupación.- Debo irme…

El viejo sonrió-Algo me dice que volveremos a vernos.

-Puede contar con ello.-dije saliendo y dirigiéndome al coche escapando de la lluvia.

Conduje con cuidado, intentando concentrarme en el camino, pero un tornado de preguntas surgió en mi cabeza, por más que lo intentase no pude tranquilizar la angustia que crecía en mi pecho. La angustia, las dudas y lo peor… la certeza de que me había enamorado de ella, de su alma.

El caminó a la ciudad fue largo e inquietante, quería verla, exigirle que me respondiera todo y ayudarla a volver a la vida. La quería para mí, quería tocarla en cuerpo y en alma. Y la única manera de poder hacer eso era que ella volviera, que despertara del sueño profundo en el que estaba.

Cuando llegué, mi apartamento estaba desierto me sorprendí, ya me había acostumbrado a la constante presencia de ella. Me extrañó no escuchar su risa, ni los ladridos juguetones del perro. ¿Dónde podrían estar? Mientras recorría la sala con la mirada, esperando encontrarlos, la campanilla tocó.

-Hola.-una chica guapa sonreía al otro lado de la puerta.-Creo que este adorable amiguito es tuyo ¿no?-dijo señalando al cachorro en sus brazos.

-Hmm, si.-afirmé confundido, ¿Por qué el perro no estaba con Rosalie?

-Lo encontré durmiendo de lado de fuera de tu puerta, y como no estabas pensé que era mejor llevarlo a mi apartamento.-Señaló la puerta frente a la mía.

Me lleve la mano a mi cabello en señal de nerviosismo ¿Cómo demonios Jake había llegado al corredor?

-¿estaba aquí afuera completamente solo?-pregunté a lo que ella asintió. Extraño, Rosalie nunca dejaría al animal fuera del apartamento.

-Gracias…-dije tomando al cachorro de sus brazos.-te debo una.

-Acabo de mudarme, podrías pagarme ocupando esos músculos y ayudarme a mover algunos muebles y cajas.-habló coqueta, pasando un dedo por mis brazos.

-Claro.-dije por educación, ignorando sus insinuaciones.-Soy Emmett.-me presenté.

-Jen-dijo ella mordiéndose los labios.-fue un placer conocerte, vecino.-con eso se despidió y camino hasta el apartamento de enfrente, moviendo exageradamente las caderas.

Yo suspiré, las constantes coqueterías femeninas que tanto me encantaban, ahora me parecían ridículas y molestas. Dejé al cachorro en el suelo y lo observé serio ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí?

-Se que no me entiendes…-comencé a hablarle al animal.-pero ¿cómo es que has llegado hasta ahí? ¿Dónde está Rosalie? Pregunté como un idiota, esperando que el pequeño perrito me diera alguna señal.

-Aquí estoy.-una voz tras de mi me hizo saltar.- Finalmente has llegado.-dijo molesta y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué Jacob estaba afuera?-pregunté mirándola a los ojos.

-eso pregúntaselo a la escoba con patas.-habló enfadada.

-¿de qué estás hablando?-yo levanté una ceja, esperando una respuesta.

-Nunca mencionaste que tuvieses una novia…-su voz estaba cargada de veneno.

-Claro que no tengo novia.-exclamé divertido.- ¿Qué te ocurre?

-¿Entonces por que tiene las llaves de tu apartamento?-gritó, su pregunta me tomó desprevenido.

-No sé de qué estás hablando, nadie tiene las llaves de mi apartamento.

Antes de que ella pudiese replicar, la puerta de calle se abrió con un estrepito.

-Emmy, amor.-chilló una voz, que yo conocía demasiado bien.-No sabes cuánto te extrañé.

Selena Jordan me abrazó y me besó efusivamente en los labios, mire de reojo a Rosalie, que parecía estar echando chispas y asesinándola con la mirada.

-Bueno, parece que NADIE ha llegado.-comentó agachándose para jugar con Jacob.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- pregunte fríamente.

-Volví…-chilló.- creí que me había librado de esa bola de pulgas.-dijo mirando con asco a Jake, Rose lo abrazaba de manera protectora.

-¿Entonces fuiste tú quien lo sacó?

-Emmy, sabes perfectamente que detesto los animales.-hizo un puchero.

-¿Por qué has vuelto?-pregunté de forma hostil.

-te extrañe- hizo voz de bebe, la detestable voz que siempre hacia cuando creía que estaba siendo seductora.

-¿Quién es ella Emmett?-la angustiada voz de Rose me hizo voltearme.

-Ya se te olvido que me engañaste con uno de mis mejores amigos.-hablé con odio, Selena había sido mi última novia, estuvimos casi tres años juntos, yo creía que la amaba, quería casarme con ella, formar una familia, pero me enteré de la peor manera que mi querida novia era una zorra.

-Fui una idiota, es a ti a quien amo.

-No me vengas con esa.-me burle.-por favor, vete.-tuve que contenerme para no sacarla a empujones.

-¿Hay otra?-preguntó, ignorándome-¿has podido tener una relación formal con alguien después de lo nuestro?

La observé serio, desvié mi mirada de ella para ver a Rose que me observaba con preocupación.

-Yo no, nunca pude olvidarte. Ni siquiera con Ricky, nunca pude amar a alguien como te he amado a ti.

-Me temó que yo no puedo decir lo mismo.-dije.-Si hay otra, y la amo como nunca ame a ninguna mujer.-Admití mirando los profundos ojos azules de mi ángel.

-No te creo…-reclamó Selena.-eres un mentiroso, he sabido que desde que terminamos te acuestas con todas las mujeres que se te cruzan.

-Eso era antes de conocerla.-dije sin dejar de mirar a Rosalie.

-Pues entonces dile a tu zorrita que se cuide, porque yo no comparto lo que es mío.-amenazó.

-Yo no soy tuyo.-contesté.

-Sí que lo eres… ahora si me disculpas me voy a dormir, fue un viaje bastante largo.-dijo caminando a mi habitación y cerrando la puerta tras ella. Segundos después, escuche el agua de la ducha correr.

-¡¿Qué demonios?-grité frustrado, arrojando una bola de beisbol que segundos antes descansaba en el estante.

-Emmett… no va a quedarse ¿o sí?-preguntó Rose, incorporándose y caminando hasta donde estaba yo. Se veía nerviosa y preocupada.

-Claro que no…-dije.-Rose, tengo que solucionar este problema cuanto antes.

-si necesitas ayuda, puedes contar conmigo.- sonrió perversa, viendo a la puerta cerrada que daba a mi habitación.

-Por cierto tenemos que hablar.-le dije recordando el por qué había llegado tan nervioso a mi apartamento. Mi ángel me observaba ansiosa.

-¿Sobre qué?-preguntó al cabo de un rato, yo negué con la cabeza.

-No ahora… primero tengo que solucionar este problema.-murmuré pensando en cómo iba a sacar a Selena de mi casa.

Cuando Selena salió de mi cuarto, su cuerpo estaba apenas cubierto por una toalla, la escena al contrario de excitarme, me mareo. La última vez que vi a Selena desnuda, ella estaba de rodillas haciéndole sexo oral a uno de mis amigos.

-Emmy… ¿por qué no hacemos las paces, de esa manera que tanto te gusta?-habló con esa voz infantil, que tanto me irritaba soltando la toalla y dejándola caer al suelo. Yo la observé con el seño fruncido.

-Ya te dije que no quiero nada contigo. Por favor vístete.-pedí

-¡Emmett! No puedo creer que me estés tratando así.-chilló.

-pues créelo.-dije serio.- No te quiero aquí.

-No tengo donde ir, al menos déjame quedarme hasta que encuentre un lugar. -habló, yo suspiré.- Te lo pido, por el amor que alguna vez nos tuvimos.

-Deja que se quede, por lo menos esta noche, es peligroso que una chica ande sola por las calles con esta tormenta y a estas horas.-Rose susurró, yo no tuve más que aceptar.

-Está bien, solo una noche.-Murmuré serio, Selena se mordió el labio.

-Gracias guapo…te espero en la cama.-dijo caminando desnuda hasta mi habitación, yo la tomé del brazo, lo que la hizo voltear, sus ojos estaban negros de deseo, había malinterpretado mi reacción. Yo sonreí.

-No es necesario que me esperes, yo voy a dormir en el sofá-dije soltándola, ella me fulminó con la mirada y dio un portazo estruendoso.

-Vaya, que mal agradecida.-susurré, y volví mi mirada a Rose.

-¿es enserio?-Mi ángel preguntó intentando ocultar una sonrisa.- Vas a desaprovechar la oportunidad de acostarte con ella.

-Ya no soy ese hombre, Rose.-dije algo molesto.

-lo sé… y no sabes lo mucho que me alegra.-suspiró.-Será mejor que te deje dormir, nos vemos mañana. Será un largo día.

-No…quédate, te necesito conmigo.-pedí. Ella asintió, sonrojándose.

-También te necesito.-dijo tocando mi mejilla.

* * *

Y que tal que les pareció… disculpen la tardanza, pero la universidad no me dejaba respirar y los únicos tiempos libres que tenia, los utilizaba para escribir el final de un nuevo sentimiento, ahora que la termine de escribir, puedo concentrarme del todo con Un ángel caído.

_Espero que le haya gustado el cap… ¿Qué les ha parecido esta Selena? ¿Creen que Rosalie se dio cuenta que emmett estaba hablando de ella?_

**Espero reviews, besotes. _recuerden que __no es necesario __tener cuenta para dejarme un review… _**

**_ xoxo_**

**_RosalieHaledeCullen-Emmett McCartys angel_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Un ángel caído, mi ángel caído**

_**Chapter 15**_

_-No…quédate, te necesito conmigo.-pedí. Ella asintió, sonrojándose._

_-También te necesito.-dijo tocando mi mejilla._

Pocos minutos después, Emmett se quedó profundamente dormido. No sé durante cuánto tiempo llevaba observándole hasta que Jake se acercó a mí para recostarse en mi regazo.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, nunca me había sentido así. Cuando Emmett dijo que estaba enamorado de alguien más, la duda, la curiosidad y los celos se apoderaron de mí. Su mirada me decía que se trataba de mí, pero no podía ser, no soy lo suficientemente buena para él. Y el pensar que se había enamorado de otra chica me dolía, quien quiera que fuese se había ganado mi odio.

-¿Qué me pasa? Yo nunca he odiado a alguien.-susurre acariciando a Jake, que me observaba con curiosidad.

De pronto recordé las palabras de Emmett "tenemos que hablar", ¿de qué? ¿Por qué se había puesto tan serio? Tenía que ver con esa persona de la que estaba tan enamorado. La sola idea de pensar en ello, me hizo sentir nauseas.

…

Emmett despertó a eso de las ocho de la mañana, alegando que el sofá incomodo y que la luz de la mañana que se entraba por los enormes ventanales de la sala no le dejaban continuar durmiendo.

-No voy a soportar otra noche durmiendo aquí.-dijo bostezando y estirándose.-Tengo que sacarla de aquí

-Algo me dice que eso no será fácil.-dije mirando hacia la puerta.

-Me encantan los desafíos.- Emmett murmuro, mirándome a los ojos. –Pero, voy a necesitar tu ayuda.

-Claro.-dije demasiado entusiasta, él alzó una ceja. Pude sentir la sangre subiendo hasta mis mejillas.

-genial-el sonrió y extendió su mano para chocarla con la mía, yo puse los ojos.

-¡Emmy!-un grito agudo desde la habitación no sobresaltó a ambos.

Emmett puso los ojos, ignoró a Selena y encendió la televisión, colocando el canal de futbol americano.

-Emmy, te estaba llamando ¿Por qué no me contestas?-preguntó la chica, cuando salió de la habitación. Se veía irritada.

-Porque no quería-dijo, cambiando el canal a uno de basquetbol.-¿Quién te ha prestado eso?-Señalo la camiseta que apenas cubría el cuerpo de Selena.

-¿Quieres que me la quite?-ronroneo, haciendo como si realmente fuese a quitársela, yo hice una mueca de disgusto.

-No, puedes quedártela.- Emmett respondió cortante.

-Oh…Vamos ¿hasta dónde quieres llegar con esto? –reclamó haciendo un puchero.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-preguntó Emmett-¿qué te perdone? –Ella asintió.

-Bien ya te perdoné, en realidad me alegro de que me hayas engañado.-dijo fríamente.-Si no lo hubieses hecho tal vez me habría casado con alguien a quien no amaba.

-Todavía me amas, te lo voy a probar.-le retó Selena, mis puños estaban apretados.

-Cree lo que quieras, ya te dije lo que siento.-finalizó.- Ahora, me voy a trabajar. Supongo que no hace falta que te diga que te sientas como en casa…-ironizó y caminó rápidamente hasta el cuarto de baño.

Emmett demoró menos de cinco minutos en estar vestido, ni siquiera se molestó en tomar desayuno, antes de cerrar la puerta de entrada con un fuerte golpe, le advirtió a Selena, que si volvía a expulsar a Jake de la casa, ella seria la próxima a ser expulsada.

Yo seguí a Emmett hasta el elevador.

-Jamás creí que existiese otra persona capaz de sacarme de mis casillas tan rápido.

-¿Quién es la otra persona?-pregunte curiosa.

-Tu-Emmett sonrió, y yo le saque la lengua.

-muy gracioso, yo no soy tan fastidiosa.-dije cruzándome de brazos.

-No, pero por alguna razón me encanta discutir contigo.-yo puse los ojos.-Debo irme, no quiero llegar tarde.

-Vete, yo cuidare tu apartamento y a Jake.-dije viendo como las puertas del elevador se cerraban.

Cuando regrese al apartamento de Emmett, escuché al pequeño animal llorando y arañando la puerta de la lavandería. Selena lo había encerrado. Se había metido con mi perro por segunda vez, y esa me las pagaría.

La muy zorra se quedó en la cama hasta el medio día por lo que tuve una mañana tranquila, para pensar en un plan de venganza. Me dolía el corazón escuchar a Jake llorar, pero no podía sacarlo, o la tipa creería que habían fantasmas o algo así en la casa. Ese último pensamiento me hizo sonreír.

Decidí aparecerme en la oficina de Emmett, demoró unos cuantos minutos en percibir mi presencia y cuando lo hizo la más linda de las sonrisas ilumino su rostro.

-Ya sé como haremos para sacar a Selena de tu apartamento-casi grite, el me observó e indico que prosiguiera.-Fantasmas.-exclamé.

-que cosas dices, jamás va a caer en algo como eso.- Emmett rió, yo exhalé.

-Claro que si, solo debemos hacer que algunas cosas se muevan o desaparezcan misteriosamente, el resto lo hará todo su imaginación fértil.

-Ese es el problema, no creo que Selena tenga mucha imaginación.-señaló Emmett, y yo puse los ojos.

-Todos tienen imaginación.-afirme.- ¿o acaso tú tienes una mejor idea?

-No, en realidad no he tenido tiempo para pensar en eso.-de repente su mirada se tornó seria.

-Lo siento ¿te estoy molestando?-pregunté sonrojada y nerviosa, recordando que lo había interrumpido en su trabajo.-No he querido molestarte.

-No me molestas, justamente estaba penando en ti.-dijo clavando sus ojos a los míos.-Ayer te dije que teníamos que hablar.

-Si…-el nerviosismo era demasiado notorio.- ¿sobre qué?-No estaba segura de querer saber la respuesta, pero no había modo de evadir la conversación.

-Sobre ti, sobre tu vida…Rosalie creo que he descubierto algunas cosas.-mi semblante se calmó, pero mi corazón comenzó a palpitar con furia.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué cosas?-apenas susurré, Emmett abrió la boca para hablar pero en ese instante el intercomunicador sonó.

-Debo irme-salvada por la campana. No sabía a qué se refería Emmett, pero algo me decía que no quería descubrirlo.

-Señor Cullen, alguien quiere verlo.-la secretaria anunció.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó Emmett serio, sin dejar de verme.

-Jacob Black.-mis piernas tambalearon y sentí como si me fuese a caer. Eso no podía ser una coincidencia ¿Cómo se conocían? ¿Qué estaba haciendo Jake ahí? Mi mirada encontró los profundos ojos de Emmett que me observaban con curiosidad.

-Dile que puede entrar.- Emmett contestó.- Rosalie…-Antes de que siguiera hablando desaparecí. Si antes creía que no era una buena idea descubrir lo que sea que Emmett quisiese decirme, ahora estaba segura.

…

Jacob Black mi mejor amigo desde la infancia y Emmett Cullen el hombre que me fue designado a ayudar, se conocían y eso no podía ser nada bueno. ¿Cómo había pasado?

No sé cuándo ni cómo había llegado al viejo hospital, en que descansaba mi cuerpo, todo este tiempo había evitado ir ahí.

-¿Abuelo?-susurré, sentía mis lagrimas correr por mi rostro, la imagen de mi abuelo sentado junto a la camilla en el hospital, me hacían odiarme cada vez más.

-Hay gente que dice que las personas en coma pueden escuchar lo que se les dice.-hacia mucho que no escuchaba la serena voz de mi abuelo, pero era diferente estaba cansado y angustiado.

-Quiero creer que sea verdad…Cariño, no sabes cuánto te extraño.-No podía seguir escuchándolo, debía escapar pero no podía, estaba ahí paralizada, viendo a mi abuelo sufrir por mi culpa.

–Se que vas a despertar, eres la muchacha más fuerte que he tenido el placer de conocer.-¿Despertar? No, si bien me duele ver a las personas que quiero sufriendo por mi causa, no quiero despertar. Soy demasiado egoísta como para hacerlo. Si decido despertar el dolor va a volver y lo peor es que nunca volveré a ver a Emmett Cullen

* * *

Hola, lamento tardarme tanto…ahora me di un tiempo de estudiar embriología para escribirles el capitulo.

Aquí esta el pensamiento de Rose, aun es algo confuso porque no quiero revelarlo todo en un solo capitulo.

espero que les haya gustado... mi email :rose_emmett . 1935 (hotmail, ya saben es solo quitarle los espacios, agregar el arroba y el hotmail punto com)

**Espero reviews, besotes. **_**recuerden que **__**no es necesario **__**tener cuenta para dejarme un review… **_

_**xoxo**_

_**RosalieHaledeCullen-Emmett McCartys angel**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Un ángel caído, mi ángel caído**

_**Chapter 16**_

Vi como el hombre que me había criado besaba una de las manos que descansaba sobre la blanca camilla del viejo hospital. El cansancio en sus ojos era evidente y el brillo que caracterizaba su serena mirada, se había extinguido por completo. Y todo eso era mi culpa.

Arthur Hale había dedicado su vida a criarme, haciéndose cargo de mí por completo luego de que mi madre muriera de sobredosis cuando yo tenía poco más de seis años.

Mi madre siempre había sido una mujer irresponsable y rebelde. Cuando se embarazó habría hecho todo lo posible por deshacerse de mí, si mi abuelo no la hubiese convencido a no abortar. Lillian Hale, se había enamorado de un cobarde, que la había abandonado al saber de mi posible existencia y ella me culpaba por eso. Mi abuelo se había empeñado en ocultarme la verdad, diciéndome siempre que ella era buena y que quería lo mejor para mi, pero yo encontré su diario el día en que cumplí los trece. Ni siquiera pude enfadarme con él por mentirme acerca de ella, simplemente estaba protegiéndome para que yo no sufriese más de lo necesario.

Y ahora era yo quien hacía sufrir a la persona que había hecho todo lo que pudo para darme una vida normal, llena de amor y sin grandes complicaciones.

No podía seguir admirando la escena frente a mis ojos, me dolía hacerlo. Salí de la habitación en un cerrar de ojos, en seguida, sentí las lagrimas corriendo por mi rostro y mi cuerpo comenzando a temblar.

Llegué al apartamento de Emmett, se había convertido en mi lugar seguro. La presencia de Emm me hacia olvidarlo todo, solo debía concentrarme en él para que los malos pensamientos desaparecieran. Era increíble como tan solo en unos meses me había vuelto completamente dependiente de él.

Me recosté en el sofá de la sala, intentando calmarme y despejar la imagen de mi abuelo de mi mente.

El sonido de la campanilla me trajo a la realidad. La puerta del cuarto de Emmett se abrió con un estruendo y Selena salió disparada a la puerta de entrada. Bufé, al recordar a la intrusa.

-¡June!-chilló abrazando a una castaña menuda.

-Selena, me alegra volver a verte.-dijo con fingida felicidad.-En el apartamento de Cullen…-dijo sonriendo y mirando alrededor yo arquee una ceja, confusa y curiosa con la calculadora sonrisa de la tal June.

-Bueno, estamos viviendo juntos.-anunció, yo la miré incrédula. Si bien no era mentira, la forma en que lo dijo haría creer a cualquiera que ambos habían regresado.

-Eso es fantástico…-murmuró la mujer.-Digno de una portada. -Sentí como la rabia se apoderaba de mi, mientras lo entendía todo. La grabadora que llevaba la mujer en sus manos y el ridículo maletín con la estampa de "The fancy news" solo podía significar una cosa, Selena había llamado a una periodista para plantar la mentira y decir que ella y Emmett habían regresado.

La mujer escribía rápidamente en una libreta de apuntes, de vez en cuando levantaba la cabeza para observar alrededor y luego regresaba a sus anotaciones. Encendió la grabadora y abrió la boca para hablar.

-Y bien ¿entonces hay campanas de boda?- Apreté los dientes esperando la mentira de Selena.

-mm… en realidad todavía es algo privado, aun no se lo contamos a la familia.-dijo acomodando se en el sofá y guiñándole el ojos a la periodista, June sonrió demasiado animada.

"Maldita arpía mentirosa" pensé con rabia.

-Maravilloso muchacha, maravilloso.-la mujer celebró teatralmente.-No sabes cuánto tiempo he estado esperando por esta noticia.-Decía.-Finalmente alguien ha conseguido conquistar por completo el corazón del eterno mujeriego Emmett Cullen.

Selena apenas sonrió acomodándose el cabello. Yo sentí la incontrolable necesidad de gritarle a la mujer que estaba siendo engañada por una zorra oportunista. Pero no valía la pena hacerlo, nadie me escucharía.

Selena siguió contándole estúpidas mentiras a la periodista, y la incrédula mujer, ni siquiera se molestaba en ocultar su alegría ante el jugoso chisme.

Todo eso era ridículo. Decidí que lo mejor era avisarle a Emmett sobre esto, antes de que se enterara por otros medios. Además sería un buen pretexto para hacerlo olvidar de aquello tan importante que teníamos que hablar.

-Emmett.-llamé irrumpiendo en su oficina. Estaba solo. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos haciendo mi corazón latir con furia, como siempre lo hacía cuando lo veía.-Tengo algo que decirte.

-Rose, pensé que no volverías…-dijo acercándose a mi.- Oh cielos, llegué a pensar que no te volvería a ver jamás.

-Emmett…

-Por favor escúchame. –rogó, hice una mueca. No quería escucharlo.

-Emmett, déjame hablar…-pedí.-No digas nada.- Mis ojos comenzaban a arder.

-Sé quién eres.-dijo, la lagrimas corrían por mi rostro y yo no hice nada por detenerlas.

-Eso no cambia nada.-murmure mirándolo al suelo. Pero era mentira lo cambiaba todo, absolutamente todo.

-¿Qué debo hacer para ayudarte?- hizo ademán de tocar una de mis manos, pero yo retrocedí.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-pregunté – Yo no necesito ayuda.-Exclamé furiosa.

-Rose, por favor.-pidió.- Déjame ayudarte, mi ángel.

-No entiendes nada Emmett, yo no necesito tu ayuda, no la quiero.-grité.

-Eres tú la que no entiende.-Su voz había aumentado de tono- Cuando te vi en aquella cama, inmóvil, sin vida…

-Cállate.-rogué ya sin fuerzas de poder seguir discutiendo con él.-No sigas.

-Me dolió verte así, me duele verte así- dijo acortando la distancia entre nosotros. Sus ojos azules reflejaban dolor.

-No puedo perderte.-susurré.-No quiero perderte.

-Entonces déjame ayudarte.-murmuró él en mi oído.- Yo no puedo seguir viviendo así.-Dijo haciendo ademán de tomar mi mano, pero la atravesó como si estuviese hecha de aire.-Sin poder tocarte, sin poder abrazarte, sin poder besarte…

Sus palabras resonaban en mi mente, una boba sonrisa amenazó con salir a la luz. Pero no podía ser verdad, tenía que obligarme a comprenderlo, Emmett no podía quererme a mí, a si como yo no podía enamorarme de él.

Me voltee para no tener que verlo a los ojos.

-No sabes lo que dices…-susurré, tratando de controlar mis lagrimas y de recomponerme. Sentía su mirada clavada en mi espalda.

-Tengo algo que decirte…-hablé, cambiando el tema bruscamente, y recordando porque había ido ahí. Lo miré a los ojos para ver su reacción.

Él asintió, esperando a que yo hablara.

-Selena ha dado una entrevista.-comencé, el arqueo una ceja esperando a que me explicara mejor.-Ha dicho que tu y ella están juntos, y con planes de contraer matrimonio.-dije concentrándome en la noticia que en un principio me había llevado hasta ahí.

-No puedo creerlo. -Emmett exclamó después de un rato.-Gracias por avisarme.

-Claro…-dije fingiendo una sonrisa.-Voy a dejarte, para que trabajes tranquilo, nos vemos luego.

-Rosalie…-me llamó.-Aun no hemos terminado…-dijo volviéndose hacia su escritorio -Nos vemos luego…

Yo desaparecí, sin siquiera responder. Sin siquiera pensar, llegué al lugar que había sido mi hogar durante dieciocho años. La pequeña casa de madera estaba diferente a como la recordaba, el aroma a flores silvestres que caracterizaba la estancia había desaparecido. La chimenea estaba vacía y extrañamente limpia, no había rastros de madera quemada ni de cenizas. El plato de Duque estaba lleno de comida y su vieja manta de cuadros estaba pulcramente estirada sobre el viejo sofá de mi abuelo. Todo estaba en orden, lo que era desagradablemente extraño.

A mis espaldas la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a Jacob Black, mi mejor amigo. Al igual que mi abuelo, el brillo de su mirada se había extinguido, tenia sacos morados alrededor de sus ojos, indicando que no había dormido bien, por quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

-¡Pulgoso!-exclamó con cariño, llamando al gran danés. Jacob siempre se había reusado a llamar al viejo sabueso por su nombre.-No has probado bocado.-dijo acercándose al desgastado plato rojo, que rebalsaba de comida.

A pesar de que Jacob estuviese en la casa, no había ninguna señal de Duque, lo que era increíblemente extraño, puesto a que mi perro siempre había sido curioso y extremadamente amistoso. Sea quien fuese que entrase en la casa, Duque era el primero en correr a recibirlo.

Jacob parecía estar acostumbrado con la nueva actitud del gran danés, por lo que ni siquiera se preocupó en buscarlo. Mi mejor amigo caminó hasta la pequeña cocina y comenzó a prepararse un café.

El desinterés de Duque con Jake, llamó mi atención, por lo que decidí dejar a Jacob a solas y recorrer las habitaciones de la pequeña casa. El primer cuarto al que entré, pertenecía a mi abuelo, la cama estaba ordenada, y una flor marchita reposaba sobre el almohadón. Era la misma flor que yo había colocado ahí, el día en que caí en el lago. Sentí una punzada de culpa, mi abuelo no había dormido en su cama desde el día de mi accidente.

Salí de la habitación de mi abuelo, y caminé con dificultad hacia la que correspondía a mi habitación. Mi cama continuaba exactamente como la había dejado, con la diferencia de que un enorme perro descansaba sobre ella. Yo sonreí, recordando como siempre que yo me sentaba sobre la cama intentaba hacer que Duque también lo hiciera, y él como siempre testarudo se recostaba en el suelo, a mi lado.

-Duque- llamé. El levantó la cabeza bruscamente mirando hacia mi dirección. Rápidamente se bajó de la cama y caminó hasta donde yo estaba. Me olfateo durante un rato y luego se paró en sus dos ojos patas, era de mi tamaño. Yo acaricie su cuello y él me lamió la cara, llenándome de baba.

No pude evitar reírme. Siempre que podía, Duque hacia lo posible por llenarme de su pegajosa baba, y yo nunca hacia nada por detenerlo.

Cuando se aburrió, volvió a su posición de cuadrúpedo y tiró de mi ropa, indicándome que lo siguiera hasta la cama. Yo me senté sobre ella y él se sentó a mi lado. Por un momento me sentí, como si nada hubiese pasado, como si mi vida volviese a ser la misma. Como si ese maldito accidente nunca hubiese ocurrido.

* * *

_**Aquí lo tienen… esta vez me demoré demasiado, espero que no vuelva a ocurrir. **_

**¿Por qué demoré tanto? Aquí les va mi penosa explicación:**

Antes de las vacaciones de invierno, mi apreciado computador sufrió un pequeño percance: LO QUEMÉ…si, creo que había olvidado decirles que soy un tanto torpe. Mi papá lo llevó a reparar y el tipo demoró un mes para dejarlo funcionando. Y cuando me lo devolvieron la temporada de pruebas ya había comenzado…De hecho aun estoy en tiempo de pruebas, el martes tengo prueba de anatomía… y por supuesto, no he estudiado nada…

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, aquí se puede conocer un poco más de Rosalie, el próximo capítulo es de Emmett, ya llevo parte de este escrito, por lo que espero no demorar.**_

_**xoxo**_

_**RosalieHaledeCullen-Emmett McCartys angel**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Un ángel caído, mi ángel caído**

_**Chapter 17**_

Cuando Rosalie dejó mi oficina no pude evitar quedarme mirando el lugar por donde había desaparecido. Se veía tan frágil.

Ella no quería que la ayudara, pero no iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados, yo la necesitaba por completo. Decidí llamar a mi padre, y preguntarle que debía hacer para ayudar a Rosalie. Sin tener que hablarle de ella, no quisiera que me creyera loco al igual que Jasper.

La llamada fue bastante corta, le comenté que le mandaría el caso clínico por email, diciéndole que estaba tratando de ayudar a un viejo amigo. El aceptó en ayudarme, prometiendo que me respondería en cuanto terminase de investigar el caso.

-Emmett ¿podemos hablar?-Jasper preguntó asomándose en la puerta.

Yo hice un ademan con la mano, indicándole que entrará. Jasper tomó asiento frente a mí y yo le ofrecí una copa de whisky, el aceptó con un corto movimiento de cabeza.

-Amigo ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-pregunté acomodándome.-Te has acordado que Alice no es la única persona en el mundo.-bromeé, el puso los ojos.

-Lamento eso, últimamente no he tenido nada de tiempo, ni siquiera para estar con Alice.-comentó, tomando un trago de whisky.

-Supongo que eso es algo que mi pequeña hermana va a reprocharme la próxima vez que nos veamos.-dije sonriendo y recordando al pequeño duende que tengo por hermana.

-De eso quería hablarte.-habló nervioso.-Alice, está organizando una cena con la familia.-yo lo miré ceñudo.-Me ha amenazado, mi vida depende en que aparezcas en ese evento Emmett.

-Lo siento Jazz, pero no creo que pueda ir.-dije sin siquiera preocuparme en preguntar la hora y fecha de la reunión familiar.- Estoy muy ocupado.

-Emmett, me temo que esa no es una excusa lo suficientemente creíble como para que Alice se conforme.-dijo con voz calma.- Mucho menos, si mi vida corre peligro.-habló en tono de broma.

-Jasper…-comencé pero él me cortó.

-El sábado a las siete, en nuestro apartamento.-habló poniéndose de pie.-Para hacerte la noche más agradable, puedes llevar una invitada.-Y con una sonrisa dejó la oficina.

_Genial, una invitada…_pensé. A mi familia le encantaría verme junto a una mujer en esas cenas, eso les indicaría que es una relación seria y que yo Emmett Cullen he dejado de ser un eterno soltero.

Bufé y volví al trabajo, faltaban al menos dos horas para volver a mi apartamento y tener que encontrarme con Selena. _Maldición, por poco me olvidaba de ese pequeño problema._

…

…

Cuando regresé a casa, el primero en recibirme fue Jake, que abanaba su rabo, demostrando que estaba feliz de verme. Busqué a Rosalie con la mirada, pero no estaba ahí. _Tal vez estuviese en mi habitación. _Pensé y caminé hasta allá. La puerta estaba extrañamente cerrada.

Cuando abrí la puerta, me encontré con la misma escena de hace cinco años. Selena y otro tipo, desnudos en mi cama. Ella me observaba en shock.

Lo único que sentía en ese momento era asco. Bufé y cerré la puerta con un portazo, tomé a Jake en mis brazos y dejé el apartamento. Quería caminar tranquilo, tomar aire fresco para quitar de mi mente aquella imagen asquerosa. ¿Cómo pude haber estado enamorado de Selena? no era más que una mujer manipuladora y oportunista. Reí de mi mismo, había sido un imbécil por haber desperdiciado gran parte de mi vida pensando en ella.

¿Cuántas mujeres así habían pasado por mi cama? Demasiadas, no valía la pena pensar en un número. Por mucho tiempo llegué a pensar que las únicas mujeres que no eran así, eran mi madre, Alice y Bella. Hasta conocerla a ella, Rosalie era demasiado especial, mi ángel era hermosa, tímida y delicada. Cuando la veía, el deseo no era el único sentimiento presente en mi cuerpo, el amor que sentía hacia ella era tan fuerte que apenas podía con él. Sentía como si mi corazón fuese a explotar.

-Oh, aquí estas- escuché la dulce voz de mi ángel, a mi lado.-Debo suponer que no fui la única que vio más de lo que le gustaría.-murmuró, sentándose a mi lado.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso.-dije, recordando con asco la escena que había dejado atrás en mi apartamento. Ella se dio de hombros.

-Debo admitir, que las clases de ciencias, no son tan… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Demostrativas?-me observó, sonrojándose.

Yo me carcajeé. Ella era tan inocente. Mi deseo hacia ella aumentó, y las ganas de abrazarla y hacerla olvidar la que debe haber sido una traumática escena me llenaron por completo.

-Supongo que aun eres algo joven como para entender este tipo de cosas.-dije mirándola a los ojos, ella frunció el seño.

-No es cierto, soy lo bastante madura como para hacer ese tipo de cosas.-habló con enojo, sorprendiéndome. Luego de meditar las palabras que había dicho, su rostro se tiño por completo.-Digo, yo… Emm…bueno…No soy una niña.

-Sé perfectamente que no eres una niña.-comencé.-Pero si eres inocente.

-Yo…esto es algo incomodo-dijo al cabo de un rato.- ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente por inocente?-preguntó curiosa, mordiéndose el labio.

Yo también me puse nervioso, he hice lo posible por responderle de la manera más cuidadosa posible.

-Virgen…-fue todo lo que dije, Rosalie se sonrojó como nunca.

-¿Tanto se me nota?-susurró, desviando su mirada.

-Eres especial.-fue todo lo que dije, y ella sonrió.

-Creo que debemos regresar, se hace tarde.-comentó poniéndose de pie.-y Jake, debe tener hambre.-miró hacia el cachorro que olfateaba unos arbustos a unos cuantos metros de nosotros.

-Tienes razón.-acepté, llamando al perro.- Además tengo que llegar a desinfectar mi cama.- murmure entre dientes, asqueado.

-Creo, que la desinfección no será suficiente.-opinó sonriendo perversamente.-Tendremos que quemarla…-Yo reí, ante su comentario.

Caminamos tranquilamente hasta mi apartamento, Jake no dejaba el lado de Rosalie y no dejaba de olfatearla, ella solo reía ante la insistencia del cachorro.

Cuando llegamos al apartamento, el amante de mi "querida" Selena estaba dejando el edificio. El pobre tipo me observó nervioso y asustado, era al menos una cabeza más bajo que yo. Yo bufé, ni siquiera le guardaba rencor.

-Emmett, puedo explicarlo.-Selena habló en cuanto me asomé a la puerta. -El me sedujo.- gritó, luego de pensar por un rato-Tu ni siquiera me has mirado, desde que regresé…-comenzó a llorar, yo la corté.

-No, me interesan tus explicaciones, no eres nada mío…-dije calmamente.-lo que me molestó, es que haya sido en MI cama.- enfaticé el posesivo.

-Eso podemos arreglarlo.-dijo con voz seductora, yo la observé incrédulo.-Tú eres mucho mejor que él.-El posó sus brazos en mi pecho y yo la aparté con brusquedad.

-Selena, por favor, vete.-dije tomándome el puente de la nariz.-si no quieres que te acuse por invasión de propiedad.-amenacé, ella sonrió.

-Me temo, que no puedes echarme.-habló, con seguridad.-Mañana por la mañana todo Nueva York sabrá que Emmett Cullen se ha comprometido. No se te hará muy fácil desmentir eso.-Yo la observé, molestó.

-En realidad, ya he hablado con mi abogado.-dije recordando la llamada que había hecho antes de salir de la oficina.-Y solo puedo decirte, que será más fácil de lo que crees.-sonreí, y vi a Rosalie que intentaba esconder una carcajada.

-Te odio Cullen-Selena me miró a los ojos y caminó rápidamente hasta mi cuarto, en menos de cinco minutos tenía todas sus cosas reunidas.-Te vas a arrepentir, en pocos días cas a estar llorando a mis pies.

-Que te vaya muy bien.-dije sinceramente abriéndole la puerta, ella solo me dirigió una mirada llena de odio y abandono el edificio.

-Que mal educada.-Comentó Rosalie, riendo y haciendo girar a Jake.-Te dije que Emmett iba a tirar a esa bruja de aquí.

-Ni siquiera fue necesario que le tendiéramos una trampa, ella lo hizo sola.-dije caminando hasta ellos.

-Eres grandioso.-susurró Rosalie, mirándome a los ojos. Ella caminó hacia el sofá y encendió la televisión, el perro se sentó a su lado, y continúo olfateándola.

-Jake apesta-Rose comentó arrugando la nariz, y tomando al perro en sus brazos.

-supongo que tienes razón-Yo también lo había notado.- ¿Qué tal si le damos un baño?

-Eso suena bien.-sonrió.- ¿Escuchaste pequeño?, vamos a darte tu primer baño.-le habló al cachorro, que abanaba el rabo de un lado para otro.

-Voy a preparar las cosas para el baño-dije buscando, toallas viejas.

-Como no tenemos shampoo para cachorros, tendremos que usar el tuyo.- dijo Rosalie, ahogando una risa, yo la observé con fingido enfado.

En pocos minutos estábamos los dos sentados alrededor de mi bañera, y el pequeño perro jugueteaba mojado dentro de esta. El perro estaba haciendo un desastre en el baño, y cuanto más le regañaba peor se comportaba. Cuando yo estaba rociándole agua a Jake, este se sacudió y me mojó por completo. Rosalie no conseguía parar de reír. Yo la miré desafiante y le rocié agua a ella también.

Pocos segundos después ambos estábamos completamente mojados y riendo como dos niños. Rose estaba simplemente hermosa, sus rizos dorados estaban pegados en su rostro y perfecto vestido blanco, marcaba todas las curvas que minutos antes yo no sabía que existían. No sé cuánto tiempo me quede observándola.

Su mano se acercaba lentamente a mi rostro, hasta que consiguió tocarme, su delicada mano recorrió mi mandíbula. Haciéndome sentir la mescla de sentimientos que solo ella era capaz de despertar en mi.

Vi que ella tiritaba y sin pensar en contenerme, acorte la distancia entre nosotros y la abracé. Sorprendiéndonos a ambos.

* * *

¿Qué creen que pase ahora?

mi email :rose_emmett . 1935 (hotmail, ya saben es solo quitarle los espacios, agregar el arroba y el hotmail punto com)

**Espero reviews, besotes. **_**recuerden que no es necesario tener cuenta para dejarme un review… **_

_**xoxo**_

_**RosalieHaledeCullen-Emmett McCartys angel**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Un ángel caído, mi ángel caído**

_**Chapter 18**_

_Vi que ella tiritaba y sin pensar en contenerme, acorte la distancia entre nosotros y la abracé. Sorprendiéndonos a ambos._

El perro ladraba y salpicaba agua por todas partes, mientras Rose y yo permanecíamos abrazados riendo.

-Creo que ya es hora de secarlo.-comentó mi ángel, poniéndose de pie y agarrando una de las toallas que habíamos dejado para el baño del perro.

-Algo me dice, que secarlo va a llevarnos más tiempo del necesario. –Comenté viendo como el cachorro se alejaba de Rose, cada vez que esta intentaba agarrarlo.

-Quiere jugar.-rió ella.- ¡Vamos Jake! Después de esto voy a darte un hueso muy jugoso - Solo bastaron esas palabras para que el animal se rindiera a ella, y se dejara querer.

-¿Y de dónde vas a sacar ese hueso?-pregunté, acercándome a ella. Rosalie me fulminó con la mirada y se colocó un dedo en la boca haciéndome callar.

-Mañana se lo comprarás. –Dijo concentrada secando cuidadosamente las orejas del perro.

-Como usted diga, mi general. –La molesté, y ella me arrojó una esponja en la cara.

-Tonto.-habló entre risas.

-Pero soy tu tonto preferido.-comenté, sonriéndole.

-Definitivamente. –Concordó.

Mi teléfono celular tocó de repente, interrumpiéndonos. Bufé al ver que se trataba de Alice.

-Más vale que sea importante.-contesté molesto, viendo como Rosalie fruncía el ceño ante mi actitud.

-Edward ha tenido un accidente.-Alice sollozó al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo esta? –me preocupe de inmediato, mi ángel me observaba ansiosa.

No sé cuánto tiempo escuché a Alice murmurar cosas al otro lado de la línea. Cuando corté la llamada, estaba seguro que tenia la apariencia de un fantasma, necesite sentarme para procesar todo lo que mi hermana menor me había dicho.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- la voz preocupada de Rose, me hizo volver al presente.

-Mi hermano esta en el hospital.-susurre.

- ¿Qué estas esperando? –preguntó mirándome a los ojos. – Debes ir, tu familia te necesita.

-Prométeme que vas a quedarte a mi lado.- pedí mirándola a los ojos.

-Siempre.-dijo con una de sus más hermosas sonrisas.

...

...

Cuando llegué al hospital una alterada Alice me recibió, nunca la había visto tan preocupada y nerviosa.

-Alice, ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?-pregunté caminando hasta mi madre, que lloraba abrazada a Bella.

-Fue mi culpa.-Bella sollozó mirándome, la pobre chica parecía un fantasma, estaba pálida y no paraba de tremer. –Estábamos discutiendo.

-Bella tranquilízate, fue un accidente.- Alice pidió intentando abrazarla.

-No, ¿Por qué no espere a que llegara en casa? –balbuceó.

-Alice, llévate a Bella a la cafetería.-ordené. Mi hermana asintió y convenció a mi cuñada de acompañarla.

-¿Alguno de ustedes puede explicarme que fue lo que pasó?- pregunté intentando mantener el control.

Mi madre no paraba de llorar, y mi padre parecía un loco dando grandes zancadas por todo el lugar como un león enjaulado, miré hacia Jasper, que parecía estar más tranquilo.

-¿Jazz?- pregunté, él suspiro.

-Edward perdió el control del coche mientras hablaba por celular con Bella, y chocó contra un camión. Se ha salvado por milagro.-explicó intentando mantenerse sereno.

-Mierda.-dije.

-Va a estar bien. –escuché la voz de mi ángel a mi lado. Yo le sonreí, una lágrima cayó de mi rostro.

-Está en cirugía.-continuó explicando Jasper. – el doctor nos ha dicho que ya no hay peligro.

Yo asentí, si bien las últimas palabras de mi cuñado habían servido para calmarme un poco, todavía no podía dejar de temblar.

-Tienes que calmarte.-escuché a Rose. – Tu familia te necesita. –dijo mirando a mi madre, que lloraba desconsolada y a mi padre que parecía que fuese a golpear al primer sujeto que se le apareciera por delante.

-nunca he sido bueno consolando a los otros.- murmuré hacia mi ángel, Jasper se había alejado un poco y hablaba por celular.

-Ahora debes serlo.-me miró a los ojos y borró con su dedo una lágrima que resbalaba por mi cara.

- Te necesito, eres lo único que me mantiene entero.- hablé sinceramente sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-y yo te necesito a ti – dijo sonriéndome con dulzura y caminando hasta donde estaba mi madre.

-Emmett, cariño.- Esme me abrazó con fuerza.

-Mamá, calma Eddy va a estar bien.- dije acariciándole la espalda.

-No sé qué haría si algo les pasará, Emmett, tu, tu padre y tus hermanos lo son todo para mí.

-Lo sé mamá.- Vi como una lagrima caía de los profundos ojos azules de Rosalie.

-Señor Cullen.- un médico de edad avanzada llamó a mi padre.

- A cirugía a terminado con éxito, y esta oficialmente fuera de peligro.

-¿podemos verlo?-preguntó mi madre.

-Me temo, que aun no.-habló el médico.- pero en un par de horas será permitido visitarlo.

-Muchas gracias doctor. – mi padre agradeció con voz ronca, tendiéndole la mano al médico.

-Iré a avisarles a Bella y a Alice.-dije separándome de mis padres y yendo a la cafetería.

-Bella, no llores más- pedía Alice nerviosa. – le hará mal al bebe.

_¿bebe? ¿Qué bebe?_

-No puedo evitarlo Alice, si Edward esta así es por mi culpa.-mi cuñada no paraba de llorar.

-El doctor acaba de avisarnos que Edward acaba de salir de cirugía.- avisé haciéndome notar. Ambas se sorprendieron al verme ahí.

-¿Ya podemos verlo? –preguntó Bella mirándome esperanzada.

-No aun no, debemos esperar un par de horas.- expliqué y ella asintió.

-¿Por qué no te llevo a casa para que descanses?- ofreció Alice a mi cuñada.- y en cuanto sea posible visitar a Edward te traeré de vuelta al hospital.

Después de minutos intentando convencerla Bella aceptó, y Alice y Jasper la llevaron hasta su apartamento para que descansara.

Mi padre intentó hacer lo mismo con mamá, pero no fue posible. Se negó rotundamente a abandonar el hospital.

Rosalie permaneció a mi lado todo el tiempo, sonriéndome y diciéndome cosas para darme animo.

Sin ella, no habría podido mantenerme tan sereno. Sin ella no habría podido ayudar a mi familia.

Sin ella nunca estaría completo.

* * *

**Espero reviews, besotes. _recuerden que no es necesario tener cuenta para dejarme un review…_**

_xoxo_

_RosalieHaledeCullen-Emmett McCartys angel_

.


	19. Chapter 19

**Un ángel caído, mi ángel caído**

Capitulo 19 

_Rosalie permaneció a mi lado todo el tiempo, sonriéndome y diciéndome cosas para darme animo. _

_Sin ella, no habría podido mantenerme tan sereno. Sin ella no habría podido ayudar a mi familia. _

_Sin ella nunca estaría completo._

Una semana después del accidente de Edward, el doctor le permitió abandonar el hospital. Rose, me había sugerido que me ofreciera a ser yo el encargado en ir a buscarlo para así pasar algo de tiempo con él.

Obviamente la boda de mi hermano y Bella, se había pospuesto por tiempo indefinido, Alice era la más molesta con ello. Pero debido a las circunstancias no había otra alternativa.

-Pensé que no llegarías nunca.-habló mi hermano, tomando las muletas y saliendo rápido de la habitación.-Detesto los hospitales.-regañó.

El accidente lo había dejado más gruñón que antes.

-Trabajas en un hospital-dije frunciendo el seño y tomando su equipaje.

-Es diferente, ahí soy el médico no el paciente.- replico furioso.- vamos, date prisa.

-Voy lo más rápido que puedo.-mentí, me divertía verlo irritado. – Pero parece que has traído equipaje, para pasar un buen tiempo fuera del país.

-Sí, Bella exagero un poco.-dijo mirando al equipaje que yo cargaba.

-¿Un poco…?-me burle levantando una ceja.

-Lo único bueno de este maldito accidente es que ahora Bella no está molesta conmigo.-sonrió mi hermano.

-si claro…-murmuré poniendo los ojos.

-¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?-preguntó mi hermano de pronto, mientras yo le abría la puerta de mi carro.

-trabajar supongo.-respondí curioso.

-¿Puedes ir a casa después del trabajo?-preguntó Edward nervioso.-Bella, quiere hablar contigo.-explicó

-está bien.-accedí sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

-genial.-Mi hermano menor sonrió.

Las cosas con mi familia estaban mejorando poco a poco, desde la llegada de mi ángel hablar con los otros me había resultado mucho más fácil. Hasta disfrutaba pasar el tiempo con mi familia, recordar viejas anécdotas y hacerle bromas a mis hermanos.

..

..

-Emmett.-la voz de mi ángel me hizo desviar la atención de la pantalla de la computadora.

-¿Si?-pregunté mirándola divertido, se veía alegre.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho que este sábado es tu cumpleaños?-preguntó

-Vaya, lo había olvidado.-en menos de una semana cumpliría veintiséis años.

-Haremos una cena, con tu familia en tu apartamento.-sonrió, como si fuese la mejor idea del mundo.

-NO creo que esa sea una buena idea.-Nunca me intereso mucho celebrar mi cumpleaños.

-Oh, vamos.-hizo un puchero.-por mi.-pidió, sabiendo que yo nunca le negaría algo que la hiciera feliz.

-Tú ganas. -suspire derrotado.-pero yo no voy a organizar nada.-dije ella me sonrió aun más.

-por eso no te preocupes.-habló como si ya todo estuviese solucionado.-Ya le has pedido a Alice que lo haga.

-¿Qué?-grité sorprendido, ahora no podría sacarme a mi hermana menor de encima.

-Le he enviado una nota.- ella sonrió.

-Eres malvada.-dije mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Lo sé.-ella rió y se paseo por mi oficina, yo la observe maravillado.

-Esto es nuevo.-comentó después de unos minutos dando vueltas. Rosalie apuntaba una fotografía, en la que estaba mi familia, incluido Jasper.

-Sí, la encontré por ahí.-dije restándole importancia.

-me gusta.-ella sonrió mirándome a los ojos.

El intercomunicador tocó, haciéndome desviar la mirada e mi ángel.

-Emmett.-Karen habló al otro lado.-Una señorita le está buscando.

Rose, que también había escuchado frunció el ceño y apago la mirada, su sonrisa se había borrado por completo.

-¿De quién se trata?-pregunté, sin apartar la mirada de mi ángel.

-La señorita Wiles.-habló Karen en tono formal. Yo me removí nervioso, no tenía idea de quien se trataba.

-Ok, hazla pasar.-dije en tono educado.

A los pocos segundos escuché que tocaron mi puerta. Rosalie seguía parada en mi oficina, esperando a que la señorita Wiles entrara.

-Hola Emmett.-saludó la chica, y cuando entró recordé de inmediato de quien se trataba.

-Vanessa, que sorpresa.-saludé educado poniéndome de pie. -¿Qué te trae por aquí?-pregunté, miré de reojo a mi ángel que observaba atenta a la visitante.

-Bueno, estoy de paso por la ciudad.-comenzó sentándose y cruzando las piernas provocativamente.- y me gustaría salir con alguien, ya sabes beber y conversar.-dijo sonriéndome de forma sensual.

Rosalie estaba que echaba chispas, la escuche murmurar varias cosas que no entendí, y para picarla un poco continué haciéndome el interesado con Vanessa.

-me parece estupendo.-dije sonriéndole coqueto.

-¡¿Qué?-escuché a Rose gritar.

-¿Qué tal hoy, cuando acabes tu trabajo?- se mordió los labios de forma provocativa.

-Perfecto.-dije mirando a Rosalie, que me miraba con reproche.

-te veo en el bar del hotel en que nos conocimos.-dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándose a mi mientras contoneaba sus caderas.

-estaré ahí a las ocho en punto.- acordé, sin dejar de provocar a Rose, me divertía mucho verla celosa.

Vanessa acortó el espacio entre nosotros y acerco sus labios a los míos, pero cuando iba a besarme, la alarma de incendios se activó y los regadores de precaución mojaron mi moderna oficina por completo.

Vanessa se alejó asustada y nerviosa. Vi por el cantó del ojo como Rosalie me observaba con una mirada de suficiencia.

Yo la miré molesto, y ella se limitó a darse de hombros y mirarme con inocencia.

-ups.-dijo como si no lo hubiese hecho a propósito.

Karen entró corriendo a la oficina.

-Emmett, ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó nerviosa

-Si Karen, solo fue un problema técnico.-expliqué, mirando con reproche a mi ángel.

-Bueno, yo me voy…-se disculpó Vanessa.-nos vemos más tarde guapo.-susurró en mi oído antes de abandonar la inundada oficina.

Karen me observó con una ceja alzada.

-Pensé que habías pasado esa fase.-murmuro, negando con la cabeza.

-Es solo una amiga.-expliqué.-no estoy interesado en ella de otra forma.- hablé esperando que mi ángel me creyera, algo me decía que había llegado muy lejos.

-Una amiga con la que planeas acostarte al llegar la noche.-escupió mi ángel, mientras desaparecía hecha una furia.

Si, definitivamente había llegado muy lejos con la idea de darle celos.

…

…

Ya eran las siete de la tarde cuando salí del trabajo. Conduje hasta mi apartamento, maldiciéndome por mi comportamiento inmaduro.

-Rose, ¿estás aquí?-llamé, esperando que mi ángel me contestara.

-Para tu desgracia, si estoy aquí.-dijo molesta mirándome a los ojos. –pero ya me iba, solo vine a ver como estaba Jake.

-Rose, perdón, no era mi intención hacerte enojar.-mentí.

-Como sea Emmett, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que verte coger con esa tipa.-dijo furiosa, yo me sorprendí al escucharla hablar así.

-¿Acabas de decir coger?-pregunté divertido, era extraño escuchar esa palabra salir de los labios de Rosalie.

-Si, tu no eres dueño de la palabra.-discutió.-coger, coger, coger…puedo decirla si se me da la gana.-gritó como una niña.

Yo no pude evitar echarme a reír por su comportamiento infantil, lejos de hacerme enojar, la reacción de Rose me pareció de lo más adorable.

-¡Hey! No es gracioso.- gruño.- Emmett, te estoy hablando en serio.-me observaba con los brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido.

-desde mi punto de vista es muy gracioso.-dije calmándome para mantener una conversación más seria.

Me acerqué a ella con paso firme y la abracé con fuerza, ella se sorprendió y me golpeo el pecho con rabia intentando liberarse de mi abrazo.

Desde el día del accidente de Edward, algo parecía haber cambiado, pues yo podía tocarla e incluso abrazarla sin atravesarla.

-Emmett, bájame en este instante.-gritó furiosa mientras me golpeaba.

-No, no hasta que admitas que estas siendo una niña.-dije sonriéndole.

-Tú eres el que está siendo un niño.

-No… así no vas a lograr nunca que te suelte…-dije mostrando mis hoyuelos.

Ella frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada, también dejo de pelear para que la soltara.

-Está bien, tu ganas.-dije colocándola en el suelo.

-gracias, eso fue muy maduro de tu parte.-habló seria.

-Bueno, tengo que irme.-dije tomando mis llaves y caminando hacia la puerta.

-pero…

-Por favor, cuida de Jake mientras no estoy.-dije cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

Sonreí para mis adentros, Rosalie estaba muy celosa y molesta, _eso era algo bueno ¿o no? _

La verdad es que no tenía ganas de ir a encontrarme con Vanessa, pero ahora que había quedado con ella no podía decirle que no, pues no me gustaría que llegara a oídos de mi padre la noticia de que deje a la hija de su socio plantada en un hotel.

Cuando llegué, Vanessa me esperaba con un vestido escotado y que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

Yo sonreí, era increíble lo que me estaba pasando, tenía a una mujer despampanante frente a mi, dispuesta a hacer lo que cualquier hombre soñaría. Pero yo no estaba interesado, solo podía pensar en mi pequeño ángel.

* * *

Hola…

Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, yo me divertí muchísimo escribiéndolo. Espero no demorar con el proximo capitulo, pero no prometo nada pues estoy en época de pruebas y este año esta muy pesado en la universidad.

_¿Qué les pareció la actitud de Emmett? Rose si que estaba celosa… ¿Qué creen que va a pasar ahora que Emmett fue al encuentro de Vanessa? ¿Habrá olvidado algo? ¿Edward se molestará con Emmett?_

**Espero reviews**

_**Xoxo**_

_**RosalieHaledeCullen - Emmett McCartys angel**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Un ángel caído, mi ángel caído**

Capitulo 20

_Cuando llegué, Vanessa me esperaba con un vestido escotado y que dejaba poco a la imaginación._

_Yo sonreí, era increíble lo que me estaba pasando, tenía a una mujer despampanante frente a mí, dispuesta a hacer lo que cualquier hombre soñaría. Pero yo no estaba interesado, solo podía pensar en mi pequeño ángel._

-Emmett, por poco pensé que no vendrías.-murmuró Vanessa, lamiéndose los labios. Yo le sonreí.

-Nunca dejaría plantada a una dama como tu.-dije, aunque me moría de ganas de salir de ahí y volver con mi ángel.

Ella asintió y señaló el lugar a su lado, invitándome a acompañarla. Pronto el barman se acercó a nosotros. Vanessa ordenó un Martini, y yo whisky.

Las horas pasaban lento entre conversaciones superficiales y comentarios insinuantes de mi compañera, en el momento en que escuchaba a Vanessa hablar sobre el castigo que le había puesto su padre, al verla llegar pasada de copas a su casa, mi teléfono tocó.

-Emmett, ¿Dónde demonios estas?-escuché un molestó Edward, al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Por qué tendría que darte explicaciones a ti?-pregunté molesto y extrañado por su actitud.

-Se supone que deverias haber llegado hace tres horas.- recriminó, y recordé que había quedado con él y Bella para la cena.

-Oh, demonios…-murmure entre dientes.-lo había olvidado por completo. No me había dado cuenta pero Vanessa estaba cada vez más cerca de mí, y me arrebato el teléfono.

-Hola, bueno me temo que Emmett esta algo ocupado en este momento.-dijo a mi hermano, cortando la llamada y mirandome con una sonrisa en la cara.

-puedes agradecerme luego.-dijo acercando sus labios a los mios, yo me la saque rápidamente de encima.

-Mira, lo lamento, pero tengo que irme…-me disculpe, ella me observaba confundida.-Hasta otra.-me despedí, deje el dinero de la bebida en la taberna y caminé hacia la salida del hotel, sin preocuparme en mirar hacia atrás.

Cuando estaba en el carro, intenté marcarle a Edward, pero caía directo en la caja de mensajes.

-Mierda Edward contesta.-murmure luego de haber marcado el numero de mi hermano menor por quinta vez, en menos de cinco minutos.

-¿vaya si que la has hecho rápido?-escuché la voz de Rose a mi lado.

-No estoy para bromas Rosalie.-dije duro, pero luego de ver la cara de mi ángel me arrepentí enseguida.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó preocupada, tomándome una mano.

-Edward se ha molestado conmigo, he sido un imbécil.-dije mirando mi teléfono.-olvidé por completo la cena…

-¿por qué no vas hasta su casa y le explicas todo personalmente?-dijo mi ángel sonriéndome.

-sí, es una buena idea.-puse en marcha el carro. En menos de quince minutos ya me encontraba fuera del apartamento de Edward.

-¿Qué quieres Emmett?-regaño mi hermano en cuanto abrió la puerta. Rose permanecia a mi lado.

-Lo siento Edd, lo olvidé.-dije arrepentido, el me miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-No te creo, siempre es lo mismo Emmett.-recriminó.- Nunca piensas en los demás, eres egoísta e irresponsable.

-Edward yo no…

-No dudaste en cambiar nuestra cena por un revolcón, claro… El idiota de Edward siempre está ahí cuando lo necesito.

-Edward, yo realmente lo siento.-me disculpé, mi ángel me observaba intentando darme ánimos.

-Yo también lo siento Emmett.-Edward habló con calma.-pero no quiero que el padrino de mi hijo sea un hombre irresponsable y egoísta como el que te has convertido.

Yo me quedé ahí parado, viendo como mi hermano menor me cerraba la puerta en las narices.

…

…

El camino de vuelta a mi apartamento había sido silencioso, Rose nunca dejo ir mi mano, y lo único que me consolaba era saber que ella estaba ahí y que no se iría de mi lado.

Para cuando llegamos, el pequeño Jake dormía tranquilo sobre el sofá de la sala.

-Emmett, todo va a solucionarse.-habló mi ángel.

-No lo sé Rose, esta vez si la he cagado.-dije mirando al suelo, y arrepintiéndome.

-Tal vez tu hermano ha exagerado un poco.-intentó justificarme Rosalie, yo negué con mi cabeza.

-Todo lo que Edward ha dicho es cierto.-murmuré con pesar.-Soy un imbécil egoísta.

-No es cierto.-ella se acercó a mí y acaricio mi mejilla.-te conozco Emmett, y sé que te preocupas por quien te importa, que sufres junto con tu familia cuando algo va mal.

-Si así fuese, no me habría ido con Vanessa, solo para dejarte celosa.-dije mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Qué?-preguntó ella.- Emmett, eso no viene al caso.

-claro que viene al caso…-discutí.-todo es culpa de mi egoísmo. Antes de irme al hotel, nos hemos peleado, porque yo me he empeñado en hacerte sentir celos.

- Y lo has conseguido.-admitió mi ángel en un murmuro apenas audible. Yo la miré sorprendido, jamás creí que fuese a reconocer algo así.

…

…

Rose POV

_-Bueno, tengo que irme.-dije tomando mis llaves y caminando hacia la puerta._

_-pero…_

_-Por favor, cuida de Jake mientras no estoy.-dije cerrando la puerta tras de mí._

Y salió del apartamento sin siquiera mirar atrás, todo para juntarse con esa arpía de largas piernas.

-¿Por qué ustedes los hombres son tan babosos?-pregunté a Jake, el cachorro me lamió la cara, haciéndome reír.

-No era eso a lo que me refería.-hablé.

-Me recuerdas mucho a Jake.-comenté recordando a mi mejor amigo.-el solía hacerme reír cada vez que estaba triste.

-¿Qué crees que esté haciendo Emmett?-pregunté al perrito que bostezó a modo de respuesta.

-de seguro y esa tipa ya le tiene las garras encima.-dije pensando en la horrible escena. Es que cada vez que veía a Emmett con una mujer, sentía nauseas y una cólera inexplicable.

-Oh Jake…-exclamé.-si que estoy en el pozo.-el perro se sentó sobre mí.

-Creo que estoy enamorada de Emmett…-confesé, Jake pareció entender pues me observó fijamente.

-Yo sé que no está bien.-dije.-pero no he podido evitarlo.

Y así pase no se cuanto tiempo, discutiendo conmigo misma, y hablando con el peludo y simpático animal que tenia junto a mí. Cuando sentí rabia, tristeza y desesperación todo al mismo tiempo. Supe enseguida que se trataba de Emmett.

Cuando abrí los ojos, me encontraba junto a él en su carro. El miraba su celular angustiado.

-¿vaya si que la has hecho rápido?-lo molesté para atraer su atención a mi.

-No estoy para bromas Rosalie.- habló con dureza, se veía preocupado y desesperado, me dolió verlo así.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunté preocupada, tomándole la mano.

-Edward se ha molestado conmigo, he sido un imbécil.-dijo mirando a su teléfono una vez más.-olvidé por completo la cena…

Le dije que tal vez si íbamos al apartamento de Edward ellos podrían conversar con más tranquilidad, pero todo fue mal. Edward fue muy duro con Emmett, si bien tenía algo de razón y estaba en su derecho de molestarse, se le había pasado la mano.

Al llegar al apartamento Emm, estaba triste y desconsolado, yo no sabía qué hacer o decir para calmarlo.

-Emmett, todo va a solucionarse.-dije por fin.

-No lo sé Rose, esta vez si la he cagado.-llevó su mirada al suelo, lo que era muy raro en él, realmente estaba mal.

-Tal vez tu hermano ha exagerado un poco.-comenté, tratando de analizar la situación.

-Todo lo que Edward ha dicho es cierto.-dijo en apenas un murmullo.-Soy un imbécil egoísta.

Me mataba verlo así, siempre era yo la que necesitaba su consuelo y no al contrario.

-No es cierto.-me acerque, y no pude evitar acariciar su mejilla.-te conozco Emmett, y sé que te preocupas por quien te importa, que sufres junto con tu familia cuando algo va mal.

-Si así fuese, no me habría ido con Vanessa, solo para dejarte celosa.-habló con culpa, yo me sorprendí ante su franqueza.

-¿Qué?, Emmett, eso no viene al caso.-dije quitándole importancia al tema, no me apetecía discutir nuevamente.

-claro que viene al caso…-continuó.-todo es culpa de mi egoísmo. Antes de irme al hotel, nos hemos peleado, porque yo me he empeñado en hacerte sentir celos.

- Y lo has conseguido.-admití, sonrojándome y percibiendo que las cosas estaban cada vez más complicadas entre Emmett y yo.

El me observaba, analizando cada una de mis expresiones.

Mi amor por el no podría ser mantenido en secreto por mucho tiempo más.

* * *

Hola, no tengo palabras para decir cuánto lamento haber demorado tanto en actualizar.

No tengo disculpa, ni siquiera la falta de inspiración es una disculpa aceptable.

Sé que tal vez no merezco ningún review… pero realmente me haría muy feliz :D

**Nos leemos prontoooo…**

_**Xoxo**_

_**RosalieHaledeCullen - Emmett McCartys angel**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Un ángel caído, mi ángel caído**

Capitulo 21

_-claro que viene al caso…-discutí.-todo es culpa de mi egoísmo. Antes de irme al hotel, nos hemos peleado, porque yo me he empeñado en hacerte sentir celos._

_- Y lo has conseguido.-admitió mi ángel en un murmuro apenas audible. Yo la miré sorprendido, jamás creí que fuese a reconocer algo así._

Antes de que yo pudiese decir nada el teléfono tocó.

-¿Emmett Cullen?-preguntó alguien al otro lado de la línea.

-El mismo.-respondí, sin perder de vista a mi ángel.-Hablas con Jacob Black, nos conocimos el otro día en…

-si te recuerdo.-lo corté.- ¿ha pasado algo?-mi voz se cortó, por el miedo y la ansiedad.

-Aún no…-murmuró el chico, sonaba angustiado.-Los médicos dicen que no debemos tener esperanza, y que como han pasado ya casi cinco meses deberíamos dejarla ir…-dijo esto último con un sollozo.

-¿Qué? No, no pueden permitirlo.-hablé nervioso, mirando a mi ángel que me observaba con la cara llena de duda.

-Es por eso que te estoy llamando…-comenzó con la voz nerviosa.-Yo no habría hecho esto si no estuviese desesperado, pero si hay alguien que puede ayudar a Rosalie, ese eres tu.-sonaba triste y ansioso.

-¿Qué debo hacer?-pregunté, por ella lo haría todo.

-¿Es posible que podamos hablar esto personalmente?-preguntó, yo observe a Rose de reojo.

-Sí, ¿cuándo?

-¿Mañana por la mañana?-cuestionó Jacob Black.

-no hay problema, ve a mi oficina.-dije dándole la dirección y cortando la llamada.

-¿Quién era?-preguntó Rosalie en cuanto me vio colgar el teléfono.-pareces preocupado.

Decidí que por el momento lo mejor era no comentarle nada al respecto.

-Un viejo amigo.-dije molesto por tener que mentirle.-ha tenido algunos problemas financieros y me ha pedido ayuda.

Ella asintió no muy convencida.

Me fui a la cama, pensando en que sería lo que Jacob podría necesitar de mi, ¿En que podría yo ayudar a Rosalie? de lo único que estaba seguro era de que por ella yo daría mi vida.

…

…

Me encontraba en mi escritorio revisando algunas facturas, cuando Karen anunció la llegada de Jacob Black, le pedí que le hiciera pasar rápidamente.

-Bonito lugar.-saludó el joven muchacho analizando cada detalle.

-Hola Jacob.-saludé tendiéndole una mano e indicándole que tomase asiento.

-Hola, bueno, me gustaría que mi visita fuese en otras circunstancias.-comentó.

-Lo mismo digo.-concordé, recordando lo preocupado que me había dejado anoche su llamada.

-Emmett, quiero que entiendas que no te pediría esto si no estuviese completamente desesperado.

-Lo entiendo…-dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-Vas a pensar que soy un aprovechador, y claro estas en todo tu derecho a negarte.-comenzó, yo asentí.

-Confío en ti.-dije.-ambos queremos lo mejor para Rose

-sí, supongo que sí –dijo dándose de hombros –es por eso que vengo a pedirte ayuda a ti.

-te escucho.-dije indicándole que continuase hablando.

-quieren desconectarla…-dijo su mirada oscureció y sentí una puntada en el corazón.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-me exalté-¿Cómo? Es asesinato, no pueden hacer eso.-exclamé molesto, asustado.

-Es lo mismo que les he dicho yo, pero no entienden…-explicó.-no tienen esperanza, creen que no soy más que un niño idiota con sueños estúpidos.

-ok… ¿pero en que puedo ayudar yo?-pregunté desesperado.

-la única forma de mantenerla viva, son esas maquinas a las que está conectada.-Jacob se llevó las manos a la cabeza.- y el hospital en el que esta Rose, es bastante viejo, necesitan esas maquinas para otras personas. Y ven a Rose como un objeto que ocupa espacio y tiempo.

-¿me estás diciendo que quieren desconectarla para atender a otras personas?-no podía creerlo, eso era ridículo.

-básicamente eso.-respondió Jacob con rabia contenida.-Tenemos que sacarla de ese hospital.

Yo asentí, concordando plenamente.

-Nosotros no tenemos dinero para pagar otro hospital.-el chico habló avergonzado.

-No tienen que preocuparse por eso.-dije restándole importancia.-vamos a trasladarla al mejor hospital de la ciudad.

-gracias.

-no me agradezcas.-pedí.-No voy a dejar que nada le pase a Rose.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó de repente.-sé, que no tengo derecho a preguntarte nada pero…

-está bien… creo que no tengo ninguna respuesta lógica para tu pregunta. Solo puedo decirte que ella es más importante para mi, que cualquier otra persona que haya pisado la tierra.

El me miró sorprendido, y asintió.

-supongo que eso está bien por ahora.-respondió-Pero cuando Rosalie despierte, tendrás que cuidarte de mí.-me advirtió con un tono sobreprotector, recordándome a mí mismo cuando protegía a Alice de los muchachos del instituto.

-Voy a recordarlo.-dije tendiéndole la mano.

-eres gran tipo Emmett.

-Te llamaré más tarde, para darte los detalles del hospital.-le dije antes de que dejara mi oficina.

Cuando Jacob salió, me derrumbé ¿y si era verdad? ¿y si ya no había esperanza?¿qué haría yo sin ella?

….

-Emmett, finalmente llegas.-saludó Rosalie, cuando entré en el departamento.

-vaya, que agradable recibimiento.-dije alegre.

-Alice llegará en pocos minutos.-Yo la observé extrañado.

-¿Qué viene a hacer Alice aquí?-pregunté, ella se dio de hombros.

-Tu cumpleaños será en pocos días.-comentó.-y decidí que tú querías pedirle a Alice que organizara una fiesta.

-¿decidiste que yo quería pedirle a Alice que organice una fiesta?-pregunté divertido.

-sí, le has mandado un email.-dijo.

Antes de permitirme responderle, la campanilla sonó.

-Hermano.-Alice saltó para abrazarme. Escuché la melodiosa risa de Rosalie tras de mi.

Jake ladró, saludando a la invitada.

-Oh, Emmett, tienes un perrito.-Alice se agachó para quedar a la altura de Jake, el pequeño cachorro parecía feliz, no dejaba de mover la cola.

-Si… se llama Jake.-dije mirando a Rose que parecía encantada.

-Bueno, pero no he venido a jugar con este pequeño…-habló mi hermana poniéndose de pie, con una sonrisa.

Yo fruncí el seño, mi ángel me observaba divertida.

-tenemos que organizar una fiesta.-y antes de que yo pudiese negarme, Alice sacó su computadora y se puso a trabajar.

* * *

**Hola…**

**Se que no es muy largo, pero algo es algo ¿no?**

**Bueno saludos**

**Xoxo**

**Emmett McCartys angel***Rosalie Hale de Cullen**


	22. Chapter 22

**Un ángel caído, mi ángel caído**

**Capitulo 22**

Cerré la puerta, y caminé pesadamente hasta el sofá, estaba cansado. Rosalie me observaba curiosa y divertida.

-Alice es…

-Desesperante.-terminé la frase por ella, mi ángel frunció el ceño.

-Iba a decir única.- dijo y se sentó a mi lado.

-pensé que nunca se iría.- miré el reloj, eran las tres de la mañana.

-lo sé, parecía bastante animada.

-Ja, Alice adora las fiestas, mucho más si ella es quien organiza todo.- hice una mueca.

-estoy segura de que será la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños de tu vida.-mi ángel sonrió con entusiasmo.

-No quiero una fiesta.-murmure.

-tenemos que celebrar. –dijo ella, yo la observé molesto.

-No hay nada que celebrar. –Odiaba mi cumpleaños, era la excusa perfecta de mis padres para decirme que era hora de sentar cabeza.

-¡claro que sí! Solo cumples veintiséis una vez en la vida. –ella dijo con una sonrisa fingida. Ella solo tenía dieciocho.

-me hago más viejo. –Suspiré cansado.-Tal vez tienes razón, este será el mejor cumpleaños de todos. Porque tú vas a estar ahí.

Ella bajo la mirada y luego rápidamente volvió sus azules ojos a los míos.

-Es tarde, será mejor que te deje descansar.-dijo de pronto sonriendo y desapareciendo.

Me acabé durmiendo en el sofá, confuso, Rosalie había dudado cuando dije que ella estaría a mi lado el día de mi cumpleaños. ¿Ella sabía algo? ¿Planeaba irse? ¿Dejarme?

Tomé mi teléfono y marqué el número de Jacob.

-¿diga? -preguntaron al otro lado del teléfono.

-Jacob, soy yo, Emmett.

-Hola

-Ya tengo todo listo. –sonreí, por Rosalie haría cualquier cosa.

-eso fue rápido ¡Muchas gracias Emmett! –Su voz cambio por completo, parecía alegre.

-No me agradezcas. –pedí. –Tengo que irme, te llamo luego para darte detalles.-finalice la llamada y fui a darme una ducha.

…

-Estoy muy agradecido por todo lo que estás haciendo por Rosalie, muchacho, pero… -el señor Hale hablaba despacio.

-No puedo permitir que hagas esto…-el me observaba preocupado. –Yo no sabía que Jacob había ido a pedirte esto.- el murmuró observando al chico con reproche.

-No te lo dije, porque sabía que me detendrías. –el explicó.

-Señor Cullen, usted es muy generoso. –el anciano me observo con detenimiento. –pero no podemos aceptar su ayuda.

-¿Qué? –Jacob se exaltó, yo observé al viejo Hale sorprendido.

-No podemos pagarle, ni ahora ni nunca.- el explicó –detesto tener que hablar de dinero en estas situaciones, pero es siempre necesario.

-Señor Hale, yo no pretendo cobrarles. –dije, jamás se me pasó por la cabeza cobrarles nada, yo estaba haciendo lo que tenía que hacer, por Rosalie, por mi ángel.

-Lo sé, pero aun así, no puedo aceptarlo. –Era un hombre viejo y testarudo.

-Hazlo por Rosalie.-gritó Jacob. –Si fueses tu en esa cama, ella lo haría.

-Es por ella que no puedo aceptar. –el explico, sin subir la voz. –mi nieta es demasiado orgullosa como para aceptar ayuda de un desconocido.

-Pero ahora ella no puede tomar decisiones.- Jacob parecía nervioso.

-Cuando despierte, y se enteré de que hemos aceptado su ayuda, nunca me lo perdonará. –La voz del viejo se cortó.- No quiero decepcionarla.

-Si no la aceptamos, tal vez nunca despierte. –El chico dijo enfurecido golpeando la silla frente a el.

-Jake, ve afuera… necesitas tomar aire.- el viejo habló con voz suave.

-Para que termines de echar la oportunidad de salvar a Rose, a la basura. –el murmuró entre dientes. -¡Ni hablar!

-Jake, por favor. –pidió. –me gustaría hablar a solas con el señor Cullen.

El muchacho salió, golpeando la puerta.

-Todo esto le ha afectado mucho.-dijo el hombre observando la puerta.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó mirándome a los ojos. Los ojos del anciano de un azul tan profundo como los de mi ángel reflejaban cansancio. Habían perdido ese brillo que tanto me gustaba, que tanto me tranquiliza en la mirada de Rosalie.

-quiero ayudarla, tengo que hacerlo. –dije nervioso.

-Una vez me pediste que no preguntara nada. –tomó una botella de brandy, parecía vieja. –Pero me temo, que no podré mantener mi palabra.

-¿Qué necesita saber? –No podía decirle la verdad, me creería loco.

-dijiste que tenias que ayudarla. –el habló. -¿por qué?

-por que la amo. –Dije seguro. Nunca había estado tan seguro de algo, como en aquel momento, yo amaba a Rosalie y no podia perderla.

* * *

**Hola…**

**Un regalo de Fin de año**

**Espero que hayan pasado una navidad linda y llena de alegría, con muchos regalitos y abrazos.**

**Que tengan una linda fiesta de fin de año, y un maravilloso 2013! **

**Nos leemos el 2013**

**Xoxo**

**Emmett McCartys angel***Rosalie Hale de Cullen**


	23. Chapter 23

**Un ángel caído, mi ángel caído**

**Capitulo 23**

_-dijiste que tenias que ayudarla. –el habló. -¿por qué?_

_-por que la amo. –Dije seguro. Nunca había estado tan seguro de algo, como en aquel momento, yo amaba a Rosalie y la necesitaba._

El hombre sonrió.

-supongo que eso es suficiente. –dijo en un murmuro, yo asentí.

Nos quedamos en un incomodo silencio, que fue roto por Jacob que llamaba a la puerta.

-¿y bien? –preguntó impaciente, el viejo sonrío.

-Está bien–aceptó. – Pero vamos a devolverle hasta el último centavo.

-No es necesario. –dije, pero el negó con la cabeza.

-Es mi única condición.-el hombre sonrió y caminó hasta la ventana. La lluvia caía pesadamente, y los arboles bailaban con el viento.

-Jake, ve a decirle a Leah que te ayude con el papeleo del hospital. –pidió viendo al chico que salió corriendo.

-Dices que amas a mi nieta. –comenzó una vez que estuvimos solos. –pero… ¿estás seguro de conocerla?

-¿Qué quiere decir? –pregunté confuso.

-quiero decir que los únicos que realmente conocen a Rosalie somos Jake y yo.-explicó. –Esa niña ha creado barreras para protegerse. Barreras que nadie nunca ha conseguido atravesar.

El hombre me observó serio, cuando me analizó con la mirada supe que él sabía exactamente como había conocido a Rosalie.

-Es verdad Emmett…-dijo con su voz calma. –Tienes que ayudarla, pero no de la forma en que estas haciéndolo. –Yo lo observé confundido.

-¿Qué quiere decir? –pregunté.

-Tienes que atravesar las barreras de Rosalie. –el anciano dijo lentamente. –Es la única forma de salvarla.

Yo lo observé extrañado, como si de repente se hubiese vuelto loco ¿de qué me estaba hablando? Y ¿Sabía que yo podía hablar con Rose a pesar de su estado de coma?

Como si adivinase lo que yo estaba pensando, respondió.

-Rosalie es especial, y yo siempre lo he sabido. –el sonrió viendo una foto de mi hermoso ángel.

….

Ya estaba todo listo para que trasladaran a Rose el lunes a primera hora. Jacob se había encargado de mover a todo el hospital para que las cosas fuesen hechas lo más rápido posible.

Mientras leía unos documentos en mi escritorio, tocaron mi puerta.

-Emmett. –Jasper llamó desde la puerta.

-Jazz ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –pregunté indicándole que tomara asiento.

-Tú. –dijo nervioso. –Tú y tus cuentas.

Jasper estaba con el semblante serio, lo que no dejaba dudas de que estaba ahí en calidad de contador personal.

-¿a qué te refieres? –pregunté curioso.

-Estaba ordenando tus cuentas personales cuando me encontré con una que llamó mi atención. –explicó, yo lo miré con una ceja alzada sin saber a qué se refería.

-Una factura de un hospital, Emmett. –dijo nervioso. –Mucho dinero.

-Oh, había olvidado comentártelo. –Dije restándole importancia, el me observaba como si estuviera loco.

-¿podrías explicarme? –intentaba sonar tranquilo.

-No. –dije sin más, sabia por experiencia propia que no podía volver a hablarle sobre Rosalie.

-¿No? Emmett soy tu mejor amigo. –se había ofendido. -¿Por qué no confías en mi?

-Me dejaste muy claro que no me creías nada de lo que te dije. –expliqué. –No voy a cometer el mismo error.

-¿Sigues con eso? –el puso los ojos.

-No voy a hablar más sobre esto Jasper. –Dije, dando por finalizado el asunto. –Déjame las facturas del hospital a mí.

-Emmett… -Iba a discutirme, pero yo le hice una señal para que se largara.

Cuando volví mi atención a la computadora, la voz de mi ángel me distrajo.

-¿Por qué te molestaste tanto con Jasper? –Preguntó, yo la miré confuso ¿Qué había escuchado?

-¿Hace cuanto estas ahí? –Pregunté ¿habría escuchado sobre el hospital?

-No hace mucho. –Dijo dándose de hombros – Lo suficiente como para ver al pobre Jasper alejarse triste.

-No es nada. –le reste importancia, vi como Rose fruncía el ceño.

-¿A que hora te desocupas? –preguntó de repente. Yo la vi curioso.

-En una hora voy a salir para almorzar. –Dije viendo mi reloj. -¿Por qué?

-quiero que vengas conmigo a un lugar. –Ella sonrió.

-¿Qué lugar? –Ya estaba ansioso.

-Ya lo verás. –ella se sentó en mi escritorio.

-¡Vamos! Sabes que detesto las sorpresas. –hice un puchero, a lo que ella rió.

-Tendrás que esperar. –ella dictó, yo me puse de pie y agarré mi chaqueta.

-Al parecer la hora de almuerzo se ha adelantado. –Sonreí como un niño, ella me vio molesta.

-Eso es trampa. –Ella se cruzó de brazos. –además, no puedes salir así como así.

-Tiene sus ventajas ser el jefe. –sonreí orgulloso, ella solo negó con la cabeza divertida.

-Es imposible discutir contigo. –salió de la oficina y yo la seguí. Me detuve en la recepción para avisarle a Karen que volvería en un par de horas.

…

…

_Tal vez tienes razón, este será el mejor cumpleaños de todos. Porque tú vas a estar ahí. _

_Tú vas a estar ahí._

_Tú vas a estar ahí._

Emmett me quería junto a él, sus palabras no dejaban de rondarme la cabeza y yo no podía quitarme el sentimiento de culpa.

¿Me permitirían quedarme con él?

Una mueca de dolor cruzo mi rostro. Claro que no. Emmett era demasiado bueno para mí, yo no me merecía a alguien como él.

Además todo esto era para ayudarle a él ¿no?

Era sorprendente el cambio que Emmett había tenido en los últimos meses, me habría gustado pensar que era por mí, que todo esto era por mí, pero no podía ser tan tonta.

Emmett ya había cambiado, ¿pero por que seguía yo aquí?

Un ladrido llamó mi atención, Duke estaba observándome fijamente.

-Hola pulgoso. –saludé a mi viejo amigo. –Veo que has perdido peso. –murmuré viendo el plato de comida lleno.

El se sentó a los pies del sofá en el que yo estaba sentada. Una foto mía y de Jake adornaba una mesilla, ambos teníamos la cara manchada con lo que parecía ser chocolate. Una lágrima corrió por mi rostro. Como extrañaba a mi mejor amigo.

-Tengo que despedirme Duke. –murmuré, no sabía cuánto tiempo me quedaba por lo que comenzar con las despedidas parecía ser lo mejor.

El perro parecía entenderme pues puso su enorme cabeza en mi regazo, pidiéndome cariño.

Tendría que despedirme de Duke, mi abuelo, de Jake y de Emmett. Pero sentía que era tan difícil. Hace unos meses lo único que quería era ser libre. ¿Y ahora? Porque parecía que todo había cambiado.

No estaba preparada para eso, no estaba lista para decir adiós.

Salí corriendo de la que antes había sido mi casa y llegue a mi claro, mi paraíso personal. Podía escuchar a los pájaros cantar y los arboles bailar con el viento.

-¡Asegúrame que este lugar permanecerá así siempre! –grité al viento.

-¡Asegúrame que podré venir aquí cada vez que lo necesite! –mis lágrimas corrían sin control.

-¡Asegúrame que podré olvidarle! –Susurré pensando en él.

De pronto el miedo tomó control de mí, yo no quería olvidarlo. Al igual que a mi claro quería recordar a Emmett por siempre.

-No… ¡Asegurame que voy a amarlo siempre! –lloré. -¡Que mi amor por él no va a morir junto conmigo!

* * *

Hola… lamento muchísimo la tardanza, no tengo excusas.

Espero que les haya gustado, sé que es algo corto, pero intentare hacer los próximos más largos y poder publicar más seguido.

No sé cuantos capítulos serán, pero les aseguro que faltan bastantes… no sé si eso es algo bueno o malo, pero es así… jaja

**Xoxo**

**Emmett McCartys angel***Rosalie Hale de Cullen**


	24. Chapter 24

**Un ángel caído, mi ángel caído**

"Todos somos ángeles con una sola ala, debemos abrazarnos si queremos volar." –Anónimo.

**Capitulo 24:**

_-¿Qué piensas de este? –pregunté mostrándole a Jake el tercer vestido._

_-Es igual a los otros dos. –Habló aburrido. -¿Por qué no eliges uno rápido y nos vamos de aquí de una buena vez?_

_-No seas impaciente Jake. –Regañé a mi mejor amigo. _

_-¿Impaciente? Deberían darme una medalla. –Yo puse los ojos._

_-No llevamos ni veinte minutos y ya quieres irte. –reí viendo el reloj en mi muñeca._

_-Te ves bien en todos los vestidos Rose. –suspiró, sonreí al escuchar el cumplido de mi amigo._

_-Llevaré el primero. –Dije pensándomelo un rato._

_-¿El primero? ¿Me estas tomando el pelo? –Jake frunció el seño. -¿Para qué te probaste los otros dos?_

_-Porque tenía que estar segura. –Lina, la mujer que atendía la tienda de ropa usada en la que estaba comprando me sonrió._

_-¿Puedo preguntar cuál es la ocasión? –preguntó mientras doblaba el vestido para meterlo en una bolsa._

_-Voy a audicionar para una bolsa en una escuela de artes y música. –Expliqué orgullosa, aun no me creía que me hubiesen llamado._

_-Vaya, suena importante. –la mujer sonrió. _

_-Cambiará mi vida. –Dije esperanzada._

_Le tendí el dinero y ella negó con la cabeza._

_-Es un regalo. –Yo fruncí el ceño, no me sentía bien aceptando regalos. –Te dará suerte._

_Salí de la tienda con una enorme sonrisa, muriendo de ganas de enseñarle a mi abuelo el precioso vestido blanco._

Era irónico pensar que ese era el vestido que había estado usando cuando todo sucedió, después de todo si me había traído suerte, había conocido a Emmett.

Estaba decidida, le mostraría a Emmett mi paraíso, aunque eso significase mostrarle mi propio corazón. Acabar con las barreras que había construido durante tantos años.

Emmett, me había dado esperanza. Algo que pensé, había perdido hacía mucho tiempo. Me había demostrado que si dejaba de luchar, tenía mucho que perder.

La muerte ya no parecía ser el camino más adecuado, ahora parecía ser cobarde y egoísta. Todo había cambiado.

Era casi divertido pensar en cómo pueden cambiar las cosas, crecí creyendo que el amor lo podía solucionar todo, pero la realidad se había mostrado dura y fría conmigo y me había enseñado que no era más que una tonta al pensar en la felicidad.

Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de ser la niña soñadora. Había pasado de creer que el amor podría salvarme a pensar que la muerte era la única salida.

Necesitaba ser libre.

Era en lo único que podía pensar cuando me arrojé al lago. Y lo había sido. La libertad llegó en el momento en que mis latidos comenzaron a disminuir. Mi cuerpo era el que me mantenía presa. Disfruté de la libertad por un tiempo, pero cuando lo conocí a él, ser libre ya no era suficiente.

Emmett Cullen había cambiado por completo mi forma de pensar, el que antes había sido mi deseo más preciado no era más que un recuerdo.

Se suponía que para obtener mi completa libertad, tendría que ayudarlo a él. Pero la verdad es que ahora esa libertad me asustaba, tendría que abandonarlo todo. Tendría que abandonarlo a él.

…

…

Subí al jeep, mi ángel me siguió y se acomodo en el asiento del copiloto. Seguí sus direcciones, me puse nervioso al ver que estábamos bastante cerca de la casa de su abuelo, no quería que ella se enterase de nada.

-Detenlo aquí. –pidió cuando estábamos en medio de la nada.

-No voy a abandonar el coche aquí. –dije mirando alrededor.

-No le va a pasar nada. –ella puso los ojos. –Nunca viene nadie por aquí. –Y con eso se bajó del jeep y comenzó a adentrarse en el bosque.

-¿Te has vuelto loca? –le grité, viéndola desaparecer entre los frondosos árboles.

-Vamos, no seas gallina. –ella rió. –Como se nota que eres un hombre de ciudad.

-No es cierto, cuando era pequeño solía cazar con mi padre y hermano. –recordé las veces en que Carlisle nos había llevado a Edward y a mí a cazar conejos.

-Eso es triste. –dijo con una mueca. –Pero no vamos a cazar nada… Solo quiero enseñarte algo.

-Está bien. – accedí, sabiendo que nunca podría negarle algo a ella.

-sígueme. –pidió y caminó decidida, parecía conocer cada rincón del bosque.

-como quieras pequeña Rambo. –ella se volteó a verme molesta, pero rápidamente sonrió.

-Conozco este lugar desde que tengo uso de razón. –habló mirando hacia todos lados.

-Es hermoso. –Lo era, el lugar parecía como sacado de un cuento de hadas.

No dijimos nada más, caminamos en silencio hasta llegar a un claro en medio del bosque. Un claro que se me hacía muy conocido.

-Aquí esta. –Ella se paró en medio del claro y fue hasta lo que parecía ser un neumático colgando de un árbol. –Este es mi lugar especial.

Yo sonreí y me acerqué a ella, una lágrima amenazaba con caer de su rostro.

-¿Por qué me has traído hasta aquí? –pregunté, sabía que ese lugar era especial para ella y me sorprendía que quisiera compartirlo conmigo.

-Porque cuando ya no este, quiero que me recuerdes. –Dijo en un susurró.

-No te irás a ninguna parte. –levanté la voz, asustado. Mi ángel no podía dejarme.

-Emmett... sé que estoy siendo egoísta, pero… -ella me miró a los ojos, lagrimas caían sin parar. –Necesito que prometas que no vas a olvidarme…

-No es necesario… Ya te he dicho que no te irás a ninguna parte. –El miedo me inundó, algo me decía que mi ángel sabia de algo.

-Este lugar es mi paraíso Emmett… -ella observó alrededor, podría decirse que era un lugar mágico. –Y quiero recordarlo así, contigo aquí.

Sus ojos azules estaban tristes, decididos pero tristes. Acorté la distancia entre nosotros, pero ella se alejó.

-Rosalie, no puedes irte, no puedes dejarme. –yo susurré, estaba desesperado.

-No quiero dejarte. –ella me miraba a los ojos. –Pero tarde o temprano tendré que hacerlo.

-No… tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer. –Pedí viéndola a los ojos. Ella no podía irse.

Rosalie negó con la cabeza, y se acercó a mí. Sonrió pero el brillo no llegó a sus ojos.

-Yo siempre voy a recordarte, nunca me he sentido tan feliz. –ella murmuró. –Te quiero, Emmett.

No podía ser verdad, las palabras de mi ángel resonaban en mi cabeza sin dejar espacio a nada más. ¿Pero por que parecía tan infeliz?

Yo la amaba, no estaba seguro desde cuando, pero sabía que la amaba como nunca había amado a alguien. Rosalie iluminaba mis días solo con una sonrisa, y podía hacerme sentir más vivo que nunca solo con esa mirada.

Estaba perdidamente enamorado de Rosalie, y haría todo lo posible porque ese amor fuese correspondido. Ella no me dejaría, yo jamás lo permitiría.

-Te amo. –Dije al cabo de un rato, decidido. Sus profundos ojos azules me observaban con sorpresa.

-No sabes lo que dices, Emmett. – Lágrimas bañaban su rostro. – No puedes amarme.

-Yo no planee esto Rosalie –Acorté la distancia entre nosotros y acaricie su mejilla. Ella se removió incomoda.

-Emmett…-susurró, acariciando mi rostro.

-Dime que es lo que sientes, en que estas pensando.-pedí, sus preciosos ojos azules brillaban como nunca los había visto antes.

Y me besó…

Un beso mágico y lleno de sentimientos, ya no eran necesarias las palabras. Ese beso lo había aclarado todo. Mi ángel me amaba, de la misma forma en que yo lo hacía.

Era un beso tan diferente a cualquier otro, no había pasión ni desenfreno. Solo había amor, el más puro y sincero de los amores. Era palpable.

-Emmett , yo…-Mi ángel comenzó, pero antes de que terminase de hablar sentí como su cuerpo se desvanecía entre mis brazos. –No sé qué está ocurriendo.- sollozó desesperada.

Desapareció, dejándome completamente solo en medio del claro.

* * *

No saben cuánto lamento la tardanza, la verdad era que me estaba que me estaba quebrando la cabeza para hacerlo más largo, pero llegue a la conclusión de que sería imposible… el capitulo tiene que acabar aquí… ya saben lo mucho que me gusta el suspenso.

Bueno, espero no tardar tanto para el próximo.

Muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews.

_Xoxo_

_RosalieHaledeCullen***EmmettMcCartysangel_


End file.
